Vampiric Romance
by Shadowflame013
Summary: A survivor from Sotoba struggles to live on from the terrible events. Although he was able to rid himself of the nightmares, it costed him his emotions. Will he find love, or remain indifferent and forever without emotions?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The emotionless transfer student.

Hi everyone. Back with a new story. Only this time, it's self-explanatory based on the criteria I'm writing on. I do not own both series.

A quiet, young man was walking to a large academy. He had an average body build. He had dirt blonde hair which possessed a smooth flow, reaching below shoulder length. He had green eyes which looked like emerald. The expression he had was devoid of emotions. The students that noticed him were puzzled of his expression.

'Who is this guy? He looks horrible…' A male student thought.

'He looks like he's been through a lot... What happened to him?' Another male said.

'He looks cute to me. A bit silent though.' A female student said.

'I wonder if he's single.' Another female student.

The mysterious transfer student ignored the people. He was too consumed with his own thoughts.

'Not in the mood with them... I have little time for anything…' The transfer student thought.

######

The transfer student was in the principal's office. He looked at the new student who arrived.

"Tachibana Sora... Age 14 and a first year. Am I correct?" The principal asked.

Sora nodded in response. He was very quiet, not wanting to talk.

"Aren't we silent? Listen Sora... Everyone has a mouth to communicate with. If you're a mute, then forgive me of my disrespecting behavior." The principal said.

Sora waved his hand, saying that he knew it was not offensive.

"Alright... Welcome to Sakakino School. You'll be assigned on Class 1-4. I hope you have a pleasant time in the academy." The principal said.

######

Sora made his way to the classroom. He had initial trouble finding the classroom, but he found his way. Though reluctant, he slowly opened the classroom door and stepped in. The teacher took notice of Sora's presence.

"Ah, you must be Tachibana-san. The principal contacted me so he let me know that you were coming." The teacher said.

Sora said nothing. He merely nodded, not wanting the attention he's receiving.

"The transfer student is cute." A female student gossiped quietly.

"His eyes though. They look creepy but his expression is creepier." Another gossiped.

Sora paid attention to the teacher, waiting for him to assign his seat.

"Tachibana-san, your seat will be near Katsura Kotonoha. Katsura-san, be sure to guide him around the academy." The teacher said.

Sora simply walked to his assigned seat. The classmate near him was a beauty in her appearance. She looked like a Yamato Nadeshiko. Her hair was a vibrant purple that looked dark in low light. It was styled in a hime haircut, with the length reaching towards her waist. Her brown eyes were staring at him. He didn't spare a glance to his nearby classmate.

"Um... Pleased to meet you. I'm Katsura Kotonoha." Kotonoha introduced herself.

Sora bowed and briefly introduced himself.

"Tachibana Sora." He said quietly.

Kotonoha briefly looked at him with mild interest. Class began on algebra. Sora merely focused on the class, taking notes. Kotonoha took notice of Sora writing everything he heard in the lecture.

'Who is he? He's more focused into the class, yet he holds such an emotionless face.' She thought.

Kotonoha, in spite of her curiosity, took notes of the class. She suppressed her curiosity to focus on the lesson.

######

Lunch period began in class 1-4. Sora made his way to his backpack and pulled out a bento. He quietly muttered 'Itadakimasu' and began eating.

Kotonoha's curiosity of the boy grew as he was eating quietly. Her interest of the boy was interrupted when her hunger came to her senses. She began to eat her lunch. Before she knew it, Sora was surrounded by numerous students.

"Hi Tachibana-san. I was wondering if you want to eat lunch with me." A female student asked.

He merely looked at her with a hollow stare. She merely walked back.

'He has a far off look on him... Why does he have such an expression?' Kotonoha thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a group of female students came up to Kotonoha. Their arrogant smirk became a telltale sign. The girls were about to bully Kotonoha.

"So... You have the transfer student sitting near you... What's he to you?" The leader questioned.

Sora had a look at the leader. She had a petite figure with brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail and matching eyes. From the expression Sora could see, she revel on bullying others for her selfish need. Near her were three girls. Sora suspected they were her minions. The first girl was had an average figure with brown hair and dark purple eyes. She looked more obedient to the leader than the others. The second girl had spiky purple hair that was shoulder-length. Her eyes were a pale blue. She looked more concerned for Kotonoha than bullying. Sora deduced she was likely forced to participate. The third girl had light, brown hair with a headband on top. Her eyes were a steel gray color. She looked more into bullying than the leader. Sora realized that the group was intending to harass Kotonoha.

"It doesn't look like he has any interest in you." The purple haired girl said.

"Leave him to me... Hey, quiet mouth. You listening?" The light browned hair girl said.

Before she could further insult him, Sora turned and looked at her with an angry expression. It wasn't just an ordinary angry expression. It looked like it was from a fighter, ready to find and beat the heck out of anyone. The group of girls were intimidated by the stare made from him. They left Kotonoha and Sora, not wanting to see the angry expression.

"Um... Thanks for helping me." Kotonoha said meekly.

"Think nothing of it." Sora said in a few words.

Kotonoha was surprised that he spoke. She took note of how his voice sounded. Although hollow, it sounded calm and collective.

'He was always quiet, so I wonder why he decided to talk with me.' Kotonoha thought.

Sora continued to eat his lunch uninterrupted. He could sense Kotonoha staring at him. Reluctant, she decided to eat her lunch as her hunger interrupted her curiosity.

######

Class resumed in Science. Kotonoha took notice on Sora's interest in the subject. She continued to stare at him in brief seconds.

"Class, what happens to Uranium-235 when it absorbs a free neutron?" The teachers asked.

Kotonoha knew the answer, but Sora raised his hand quickly.

"Yes, Tachibana-san. What is your answer?" The teacher said.

"In a nano-second, the Uranium-235 becomes Uranium-236. However, the atomic concentration is unstable, causing the atom to 'fission' into two new isotopes. The process is called nuclear fission. This phenomenon is known to release atomic energy in the form of alpha, beta, and gamma radiation, measured in roentgens." Sora explained.

The whole class was amazed of Sora's answer. The teacher was even impressed.

"I...I see that you have been studying extensively. Keep up the good work, Tachibana-san." The teacher said in amazement.

The petite girl was staring at Sora in surprise and jealousy. She began to think of ways to bully him.

######

The classes have ended for the day. Kotonoha noticed Sora leaving the classroom. Before she had the chance to leave, she saw the group of bullies intending to mess with Sora.

"Hold on a minute! Where do you think you're going, freak?" The leader said.

Sora turned around, this time remaining calm and level-headed.

"That little stunt you made was pretty creepy. I think we should have our time with you." The leader said.

By then, Sora decided to act physically. The light brown haired girl decided to attack. She attempted to slap him, only for Sora to catch her wrist. He made a light squeeze to subdue her. The brown hair girl decided to attack next. She decided to throw a punch, but Sora caught it. He then performed an open palm thrust that caused the girl to lose her breath. The leader fumed as she decided to attack Sora. She proceeded to throw a kick. He caught the kick and spun while holding her leg. Eventually, he made a thrust movement, which caused the leader girl to fall on to the ground. Sora looked at the purple haired girl with an angered expression.

"They're not worth being looked up to." Sora said.

The leader looked at him with humiliation. She was angry at Sora, but relented. She didn't want to mess him now that she knew how physically strong he was. Kotonoha was amazed on Sora's actions. Not one of the girls were heavily injured. She noticed that he merely subdued them without effort.

######

Sora was leaving back to his home on train. Nearby, Kotonoha was near him. She was very meek, being near his presence.

"Um, Tachibana-san... I'm sorry about the classmates." She said.

Sora looked at her with an emotionless expression.

"You have to be strong... Don't let anyone make you feel weak." Sora said.

Kotonoha was surprised of the speech. She looked at him in surprise and smiled. Sora briefly looked at her before averting his eyes.

'She's...smiling... Am I worth being near someone like her?' Sora thought in question.

His thoughts were interrupted when the train arrived. Kotonoha took notice of the train and went inside. Sora began to take out his iPod and began to play Evanescence. Kotonoha pulled out a book and began to read diligently. Sora passed a few glances before looking out at the scenery.

'Why do I have such curiosity of her...? I shouldn't be near anyone.' Sora thought, suppressing his feelings.

Kotonoha took a few peaks, feeling that Sora was taking a few glances at her. However, she noticed he wasn't staring at her. Kotonoha resumed reading her book. Sora took a brief glance at the book she was reading.

'Romeo and Juliet huh...? Guess she likes Shakespeare's stories…' Sora thought.

By then, the train announced a particular stop.

"Harumihama... Harumihama... Everyone getting off, please watch your step." The conductor announced.

Sora and Kotonoha began to exit the train. Both took notice of their presence in surprise.

'Tachibana-san is at the same train stop I leave at...! Does he live around this area too?' Kotonoha questioned in thought.

'Oh man... Katsura-san lives in the same area I live in... This will not be good... I have to run ahead to get back home quickly.' Sora thought in concern.

Kotonoha questioned herself to where Sora lived. Before she could face him, he left in a hurry.

'He left me behind... I hope he's doing ok…' Kotonoha thought.

Unfortunately, Kotonoha didn't had the chance to start walking. A group of 6 guys took notice of her and began to flirt with her for their perverted intentions.

"Hey Miss. Why don't we hang out tonight?" One of them asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have something to do." Kotonoha said politely.

Unfortunately, they didn't understand when 'no' means 'no'. They persisted and made Kotohona uncomfortable.

"Come on. I can show you how to have fun." The same guy said.

Before anyone noticed, Sora appeared and performed an open palm attack on the man. He was knocked off of his breath and flew to a brick wall. He was knocked out from the blow. Kotonoha took a brief glance at him, noticing his expression. He was angry at the moment.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guys said.

Sora looked at them furiously. The guys noticed the expression and were intimidated.

"Go home and don't make me see you harassing someone else!" He bellowed to them.

One of the guys decided to charge at him, but Sora anticipated the attack. He swiftly dodged the attacker and backhanded him harshly. One could hear bone cracks from the sharp blow.

"I warned you. All of you, go home NOW!" He shouted.

The rest of the guys quickly left. They didn't want to mess with him now. Kotonoha was surprised of Sora's protective behavior.

"Um... Thank you for helping me again, Tachibana-kun." Kotonoha said.

"Please be careful in this time. It's dangerous." Sora said.

Kotonoha, feeling uncomfortable from the encounter with the group of boys, decided to follow him. She was surprised to see that Sora was heading to the same direction where her house was located.

"Would it be ok for you if I follow you till I head to my house? I don't feel comfortable ever since those men came to me?" Kotonoha questioned.

"Do what you feel is safer." Sora said nonchalantly.

Kotonoha, understanding the message, walked next to him. She was shy with Sora near her presence. However, she was able to tolerate him, due to his protective behavior. The walk felt quiet, which made things awkward for her. She decided to break the ice and try to chat with him.

"S-so, you recently moved here in this area." Kotonoha asked.

"Yes. I moved her about two years ago." Sora said.

Kotonoha began to see that despite his cold expressionless look, he was a warm hearted person. She felt safer with him.

"A-anyway, the teacher didn't say much, but I'm the class president of 1-4. I didn't have any duties for today so I left early today." Kotonoha explained about herself.

"The class president is essentially a member of the student council, isn't it?" Sora questioned.

"Yes, they're part of the Student Council. Have you heard of that practice in junior high" Kotonoha asked curiously.

"I was in a middle school from a village, Katsura-san. They almost never had a Student Council, due to lack of crime." Sora answered.

"Oh. I see. Anyway, did the school felt interesting to you?" Kotonoha asked meekly.

"It's a nice place. Although I'm concerned with those four girls that attempted to bully you and me." Sora answered.

"Oh... Their leader is named Katōu Otome. She's from the basketball team." Kotonoha replied.

"What about the others with her?" Sora questioned.

Kotonoha had a somber expression, but proceeded to explain.

"The girl that's devoted to Katōu-san is Obuchi Minami. The one with the headband is Mori Kumi. Mori-san is known for being physically violent at times. The last one is Koizumi Natsuni. Although she bullies me, it's not as severe compared to the others." Kotonoha answered.

Sora made a thinking pose while walking. He assessed the group was jealous of something.

"I see... Anyway, how far is your place? I'm close to where I live." Sora asked.

"It's right over there." Kotonoha said, pointing to a two-story house.

Sora took a long, calculating stare at the house. The house was well-decorated with intricate fences.

'Her house is like a luxury... Are her parents that rich?' Sora questioned in surprise.

"Thank you for walking with me, Tachibana-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." Kotonoha said.

Sora nodded and started to walk back to his home. He entered his house and started to head for his room to relax.

"Oh, Sora. How was your day at your new school?" his mother asked.

"It's been okay. It was rather interesting, kaa-san." Sora responded.

"That's good to know." His mother responded.

Although young, Sora lost his biological parents. He was adopted and was taken care by his adoptive parents. It made him feel somewhat at home, despite knowing the truth.

'Katsura Kotonoha... Why is she in my thoughts?' Sora thought in confusion.

That's all from here. Don't like it? Then don't read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The first step.

I do not own anything from both series.

Sora was walking by himself to the train station. He felt a form of solace that comforted him with each step. However, his quiet pace was interrupted when he briefly saw Kotonoha nearby.

"Ah...Tachibana-kun. Good morning." Kotonoha greeted politely.

"Good morning." Sora responded.

Kotonoha made a soft, gentle smile to him, which irked Sora.

'She's doing the cute act unintentionally... I guess her curiosity on me must've gotten stronger.' Sora thought.

He proceeded to look away, hiding his blush. Kotonoha tilted her head in confusion as she looked at him. Although reluctant, Sora decided to use the transport bus instead of the train. Kotonoha, though reluctant, followed him.

######

Sora was shy... He didn't try to spare a glance to Kotonoha for less than a second. This only made her tilt her head in confusion. Her thoughts were interrupted when the bus arrived. Sora boarded the bus and went to the back. He began to fall asleep for a short nap. Kotonoha went to the back and sat a few seats away from Sora.

'He seems to take naps in the bus... I don't know why, but he looks cute when he sleeps.' Kotonoha thought meekly.

She proceeded to read Romeo and Juliet, while Sora slept. She took brief glances to him without disturbing his sleep. Meekly, she looked away blushing.

'I never had a friend nor someone that cares for me…' Kotonoha thought.

The bus arrived at the school. It began to make its announcement.

"Sakahino School... Sakahino School... For those who wish to leave, please head outside." The bus driver said.

Sora woke up from his nap while Kotonoha put the novel she was reading in her book bag. They both exited the bus, walking their way to the school.

######

Inside the school, Sora was heading his way to Class 1-4. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by a rather extroverted girl. She looked very cheerful and open-minded. She had an average built. Her hair was a soft brown color with matching eyes. The length of her hair reached waist length and was curly. She had a cute face, which Sora noticed from the male classmates staring at her.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you a transfer student?" The girl asked.

Sora was uncomfortable with the girl. He felt as though he would want to flee from her.

"I was, about a day ago." Sora responded.

"Oh. You transferred here yesterday. I heard rumors about you, especially how smart you were. My name is Saionji Sekai. Pleased to meet you." Sekai introduced herself.

"Tachibana Sora." Sora said quietly.

Sekai was able to hear his voice, but she wondered why he talked quietly.

"You sound pretty shy... Do you feel comfortable talking with a girl?" Sekai questioned.

Sora was uncomfortable of Sekai. He realized that she seemed to stick her nose at anyone's business. Reluctant, he answered.

"I'm socially withdrawn for a reason." He said.

Sekai had a concerned expression. She thought that Sora felt uncomfortable with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sekai apologized.

"It's nothing. Don't feel bad about it." Sora responded.

Before Sekai could answer, Sora left to his class. She looked around to find him, but he wasn't present.

######

Inside the classroom, Sora sat down. Kotonoha noticed his neutral expression. She was too shy to interact with him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Otome arrived with a lot of paperwork.

"The Student Council expects you to fill out these pages. You will have to stay here till you're done. Is that clear." Otome said.

Kotonoha nodded in response. Before she began to start filling the pages, Sora quickly took a page and looked at it. He then compared it to the next page, showing there were multiple copies of the same page.

"What are you doing, Tachibana-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

Sora merely checked to see any pages where different. He found only about 8 pages that were different. He took the copies and threw them in the garbage, taking at least one copy in the process.

"What the hell are you doing?" Otome yelled.

"Sorting the copies out. Quite a prank you're pulling." Sora said.

Otome was about to argue till he showed Kotonoha the extra copies of the original 8 pages. Both girls were surprised of Sora's observing sight. This made Otome angry.

"How did you find out?" Otome asked in surprise.

"The amount of pages shown is too stressful for one member of the Student Council to finish. Unless it's for upcoming events, the usual amount shouldn't be this staggering. It would take a full day or two to finish, leaving Katsura-san no time to deal with her homework." Sora said, staring at her with anger.

The teacher walked in and noticed Otome with a large amount of papers near her.

"Katōu-san... What's the meaning with all these papers? I only asked to print out 8 pages for the class president, not 40 pages." The teacher said.

Otome began to sweat nervously as she tried to think of an excuse. However, no words came out of her mouth.

'How did he noticed what I was planning? He also knew key factors on the management of paperwork.' Otome thought in shock.

Kotonoha was amazed, yet felt safe with Sora helping her. At the same time, she pondered why he acted protectively towards her.

'He always looking out for me... I wonder though... How was he able to suddenly appear to those guys harassing me last night when he was far away? At the same time, his observation skills are keener than a normal person... What is he?' Kotonoha questioned in thought.

The class lecture on English began. Kotonoha studied the language carefully. She took notice of Sora, writing in English and Japanese as well. He was effectively create a translation between the languages. The teacher took notice of Sora showing attention to him.

"Tachibana-san, mind if you read the passage in page 34?" The teacher said.

Sora nodded and proceeded to talk in English.

"Excuse me sir. What do you need here? If you're looking for groceries, it's at aisle six." Sora said in perfect English.

Kotonoha took notice of his accent. The strangest part of him was the sound he makes on the 'l' pronunciation. A Japanese person would have difficulty pronouncing it, often saying it with an 'r' sound.

'He's fluent with English...! This is no coincidence, but who is he?' Kotonoha thought in question.

######

Lunch period was somewhat hectic for Sora. His classmates bombarded him with questions on his seemingly, easy speech on English. This made him very uncomfortable, which forced him to leave the classroom.

'Dang it... My thirst is starting to spiral out of control... I don't know how long I last fed, but I need to find some a substitute.' Sora thought.

It wasn't ordinary hunger that was plaguing Sora. It was a hunger for blood. Reluctant, he went outside to the courtyard to eat his lunch.

######

The courtyard provided a sense of peace to Sora. He felt somewhat comfortable. There were a few students outside, enjoying their lunches or talking with their friends.

'It's peaceful out here. At least I'll be able to think carefully than letting my thirst get the better of me.' He thought.

Unfortunately, his solitude was interrupted when Sekai showed up. Sora groaned in disappointment.

'Great... Of all the people I shouldn't meet, it's that girl again... She shouldn't stick her nose to my business' he thought negatively.

"Hi Tachibana-san. My friends and I were eating lunch. I didn't noticed you a minute ago." Sekai said jovially.

'That makes things worse... I have to get away from her as quickly as I could…' Sora thought.

He then fled from the area, not wanting to get attention. Sekai watched as Sora sprinted away from her.

"I wonder what's wrong with him… He's acting strange." She said to herself.

######

Kotonoha was in her classroom, eating lunch. She felt a little lonely without Sora near her.

'I wonder why he left so suddenly... Is he feeling uncomfortable with me or the people?' Kotonoha questioned.

Her questioning was interrupted when Otome showed up to bully Kotonoha.

"Well now... It looks like that freak is not here to protect you." Otome said.

"Katōu-san, I haven't done anything wrong to you" Kotonoha said.

"Oh, starting to act a little bolder, Katsura-san? Girls, let's give her a physical during Gym class." Otome said.

The girls with Otome giggled, knowing what will happen. Before they could verbally harass Kotonoha more, Sora showed up in a burst of speed. This surprised everyone as he panted briefly.

"Tachibana-kun, are you ok?" Kotonoha asked in concern.

Sora didn't answer. He quickly went to his desk and collapsed on it. Otome took notice of Sora, who looked weakened and somewhat pale.

"Hey, are you ok, freak?" Otome asked.

No answer came. A slight sound of heavy breathing is heard from him.

"I asked if you're ok, you freak." Otome continued.

Sora quickly raised his head with anger and looked at Otome for a second. During that time, Otome briefly looked at his eyes. They were not his usual green color. The sclera was pitch black and the iris had a red color which glowed. This frightened Otome to the point she collapsed mid-step.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Sora growled.

Otome and her henchmen left Kotonoha alone. The expression on their leader's face said it all. Kotonoha was surprised of Otome's reaction. She didn't notice Sora's eyes, making her curious of him.

######

Gym class started for class 1-4. Sora was sprinting, trying to suppress his thirst. He felt it consuming his cognitive thought slowly. Kotonoha watched as she noticed him what looked like a struggle in his expression.

'He's physically struggling on something... His skin got paler, not to mention he's acting cranky. What's happening to him.' Kotonoha questioned.

Sora began to increase his sprinting speed, making him run slightly faster than the students. Everyone who took notice of Sora's jogging speed, had their eyes widen comically. Kotonoha became more curious about him.

"What's with the transfer student...? One day he's silent, and now he wants to be isolated…" A classmate questioned.

"He was fast though... I could barely keep up with him." A classmate commented.

Otome was angry. She felt athletically inferior to Sora. She decided to challenge his prowess.

"Hey, freak." Otome called.

"It's Tachibana... Don't make me correct you." Sora said with anger.

Otome flinched for a moment. She then composed herself.

"Tachibana-san, I want to have a challenge against you." Otome said.

"What kind of challenge?" Sora asked seriously.

"A racing challenge on a 250 meter length" Otome answered.

"So you want to know whether I'm stronger than you... Bad choice to make, Katōu-san." Sora answered.

Otome composed herself, not wanting to let her temper get the best of her reasoning. She then made Sora follow her to the racetrack. One of Otome's followers, Kumi Mori, act as the announcer.

"Everyone ready?" She asked.

Unknown to Sora, Minori attached several weights on his gym uniform. They were 20 kilograms each. Otome and Sora assumed their starting position.

"Start!" Mori said.

Otome and Sora started running. Initially, she had the advantage for the first few seconds.

'Ha...! He's slowing down. He won't catch up with me.' Otome thought in pride.

Before she knew it, Sora started to outrun her with ease. This shocked her with little to think.

"How is he able to outrun me with weights!? What is he!?" Otome questioned in shock.

Otome's friends were equally shocked. He was running with 20 kilograms on each limb, yet he was able to run like they weren't affecting him. Kotonoha watched with amazement on Sora.

'He's strong…' Kotonoha thought.

Sora made it to the end of the run with little difficulty. Everyone cheered at him from the run. This made Otome angry and proceeded to rush toward him.

'I'm getting tired of her shenanigans... There's a limit on how far one would go.' Sora thought.

Sora dodged Otome attempt to tackle him. He quickly looked at his clothing to notice the weights on his body.

"So... You tried to slow me down with weights during the run... However, I'm already wearing weights on me." Sora replied.

He lowered his sock from his left foot. A small weight was attached. He took it off and tossed it to Otome. She caught it, only to fall to the ground from the sheer weight.

"Holy cow...! How heavy are these weights!?" Otome questioned.

"About 38 kilograms." Sora answered.

Otome lost her balanced and tripped from Sora's answer. Kotonoha watched in slight shock and amazement.

'He's strong, despite how he looks. I wish I could be that strong.' Kotonoha thought.

######

The classes ended for Sora. He was about to leave in a hurry, till Kotonoha stopped him.

"Wait, Tachibana-kun. There's something I need to ask you." She said.

Sora was slightly cranky but suppressed his attitude so he could talk with Kotonoha. He didn't want to outright lash out at her with no reason.

"What is it that you want to ask, Katsura-san?" Sora said.

"Well, there are some things I noticed from you. You have a distant look on your face all the time... You're very crude with people bullying others and display moments where your strength is at Olympic-level and almost beyond. Isn't there something fishy about you?" Kotonoha asked.

'This isn't good... She's noticing my supernatural existence. I have to fabricate a white lie and fast.' Sora thought.

"That time when I saved you from that group of boys who were harassing was luck. I didn't had my weights on." Sora answered.

"How were you able to move with over 100 kilograms weight attached to you?" Kotonoha asked.

"I had heavier weights which made me stagger one time. I tend to train myself using heavy weights at times." Sora answered reasonably.

"What about those fights? You only subdued the offenders without attacking." Kotonoha asked.

"My strength is a bit higher than an average Olympic athlete. I could physically cause severe harm if I fought unrestrained." Sora answered.

Kotonoha had more questions, but she felt somewhat satisfied with the answers. By then, Sora was leaving the classroom.

"Wait for me, Tachibana-kun." She said, grabbing his uniform sleeve.

This made Sora widen his eyes as he felt her fingers touch him. The beautiful scent from Kotonoha was intoxicating to him. Without warning, Sora ran in high speeds to avoid Kotonoha due to his thirst for blood.

"Wait! What happened, Tachibana-kun!?" Kotonoha asked.

"Don't come near me! Head back to your house by train and don't follow me for today!" Sora shouted.

Kotonoha was scared of him, but she realized that he was trying to protect her from something. Reluctant, she left Sora alone. She didn't truly leave to the station as she watched him. By then, the same group of men that was about to harass Kotonoha walked in. They noticed Sora, who was struggling.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the man who had that beautiful girl with him. You owe me big time since I couldn't find that beauty from earlier." The leader asked.

"He's by himself so we can take care of him." One of the followers said.

"Stay away from me... I'm in no mood to fight…" Sora warned.

The leader laughed and charged at Sora. The leader didn't notice him lowering his head, hiding his eyes with his bangs. Before the leader could land a punch to Sora, he looked up and blocked the punch.

"What the hell...!? He caught the leader's punch like it was nothing." A follower said.

Sora squeezed the leader's fist, making him shout in pain. He couldn't stand up from the pain and kneeled. When he did, Sora's eyes were at full sight. The eye were a black sclera with red, glowing irises. This scared him beyond belief.

"I said, I'm in no mood to fight. If you want a fight and get crippled, then let me make sure you won't cause any more TROUBLE!" Sora shouted.

He dashed to the leader and delivered a powerful haymaker. The followers heard loud bone cracking from their leader. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. The followers decided to fight him, only to have their heads punched hard with a pound crunch. Kotonoha watched in shock as Sora easily leveled the group. Luckily, Sora's eyes weren't seen from Kotonoha.

"What happened back there, Tachibana-kun?" Kotonoha asked in concern.

"They were irritating me enough. I thought I told you to head home. Why didn't you listen?" Sora asked.

"I was worried about you. The actions from you today looked very weird. Are you sure you're ok?" Kotonoha asked.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing serious." Sora said.

Kotonoha wanted to help Sora, but she sensed his irritation from today. She left him alone so he could cool off. They both went into the subway train to head back home.

######

Sora was feeling lightheaded. His thirst began to cause an adverse effect on him. He didn't want to see anyone for the time being. Although tiring, he suppressed the feeling of hunger for some time.

'It's a pain at times, but I have to try and keep the hunger suppressed. I can't let anyone know of my nature, not even my parents.' Sora thought.

Kotonoha took a few glances to Sora, noticing his fatigued state. Each time she did, her concern for him grew.

'There's something wrong with him... I don't know what it is, but he looks terrible…' She thought.

######

The train arrived in Haramihama. This gave enough time for Sora to leave the train quickly. Kotonoha could barely keep up with him as he sprinted his way to a grocery store.

'I need to get the juice that'll curb my hunger for blood... Otherwise, I may have to hunt in the mountains tonight.' Sora thought in concern as he went inside the store.

Sora searched carefully till he found tomato juice. Much to his relief, there wasn't much of a crowd. He quickly went to a cashier and bought 6 cans of tomato juice. He then exit the store and ran back to his home.

"Thank goodness... I was able to find the tomato juice. It'll keep my thirst at bay so I won't hurt anyone." Sora said to himself.

Kotonoha saw him from a distance and followed Sora in concern. She walked in a faster pace to catch up to Sora. While walking, she took notice of him discarding a can of tomato juice.

'He was drinking tomato juice? Something doesn't seem right with him.' Kotonoha thought.

######

She made it to her home to deal with her homework. Her parents weren't home during the early day.

"I don't understand what was happening to him... He looked ill for a minute, not to mention, he was cranky. It seemed as though he was trying to fight back something, but what is it? I've seen him eat food without a problem. I guess he's probably anemic…" Kotonoha reasoned with herself.

######

"Achoo! Great... Last thing I need is a cold. Hope that isn't the case…" Sora groaned.

######

While Kotonoha was reading, her younger sister asked for some help.

"Onee-chan, mind if I borrow your notes? I couldn't understand my math lecture today." Her sister said.

"Ok, Kokoro. I'll provide you my notebook so you can study it." Kotonoha said.

Kokoro giggled with a smile. She then noticed Kotonoha thinking of something.

"Onee-chan, what are you thinking about? Is there something wrong?" Kokoro asked.

"It's nothing wrong, Kokoro. Just something I'm thinking about from the Student Council." Kotonoha answered.

Kotonoha was half true. There was a planned event sometime during the late fall. Her main concern was with Sora, whom she was gettimg along with.

######

Sora was walking home to his place. He didn't sense Kotonoha or anyone near him. With a tired sigh, he went to his home to rest. He didn't expect his parents to suddenly greet him.

"Hi Sora-chan. How was your day?" His adoptive mother asked.

"It's been mellow. I've been focusing on the classes for the time being." Sora said.

"Well that's good. Anyway, we're having some croquette with miso soup." His mother said.

Sora made a smirk, not wanting to outright smile. He ate his meal and fell asleep for the night.

######

The next morning, Sora was at the subway. He noticed Kotonoha nearby, staring at him.

"You don't have to worry about me, Katsura-san... It's just a physical craving." Sora said.

"How long did your cravings last? They looked somewhat severe." Kotonoha asked.

"I didn't had tomato juice for almost three days straight." Sora answered.

"Three days...? Usually, cravings like that are easier to manage. I guess it was something that you wanted." Kotonoha said.

The train arrived at Sakikano School. Both exited the station and walked to the school. Sora walked ahead, wanting to head to the school. Kotonoha felt somewhat disappointed of his actions. While walking, a car suddenly swerved out of control.

'Oh no...! She'll get hit! Dang it...I have to protect her!' Sora thought.

Kotonoha noticed the car swerving out of control. She fell to the ground and shut her eyes for a second, expecting the car to hit her. By then, Sora appeared and blocked the car with his bare hands. Kotonoha, who saw the action was aghast of the event.

'H-how...? He was pretty far from me…!' Kotonoha thought in disbelief.

Sora looked at Kotonoha in surprise and began walking away. Kotonoha held her breath for a few seconds. She took notice of the hand-shaped indent, which was very forceful on the car. The driver was frantically apologizing for his recklessness.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry... I was rushing and one of the cars made me lose my balance." The driver said in desperation.

Kotonoha stood up and took notice of the indent. She looked back at Sora, who was walking away.

"Tachibana-kun, wait." Kotonoha said.

She managed to catch up with Sora as he walked away from the scene.

"We may need to bring you to the infirmary, just in case." Sora said.

Kotonoha nodded, still questioning what happened.

######

During the morning, Kotonoha was at the infirmary. She was taking a rest at the bed from the events. She heard Sora talking with the school nurse.

"Katsura-san almost got hit by a car accident. Please make sure she's doing ok." Sora said to the nurse.

"Ok. Thanks for your help and kindness." The nurse said.

Kotonoha began to smile. Sora made her feel safe from harm.

######

Sora was at the classroom in class 1-4, taking notes for Kotonoha. He made sure not to miss any topic that was required for the class. Otome grew suspicious of him.

'This was weird... First he shows how strong he is based on the weights he wears. Now, he stops a four seated car with his bare hands. The speed of the car couldn't be stopped unscathed yet he was able to not only stop it, but dent the passenger side... What is he?' Otome thought in question.

Sora knew that Otome and some other students were watching him. This made him feel uncomfortable from the staring.

"Class, please stop staring at Tachibana-san... He saved a fellow student from a potentially fatal accident." The teacher said.

The classmates decided to stop staring at him. This made Sora feel somewhat comfortable. He continued writing notes for Japanese calligraphy.

######

(Play Shiki OST – Day and Night)

During lunch period, Sora went to the copy room. He was making copies of his notes for Kotonoha. While he was occupied, Sekai showed up, holding her notes.

"Oh, Tachibana-san. What are you doing here?" She asked.

He didn't felt the need to answer, but replied nonetheless.

"I'm making photo copies for a classmate of mine." He said.

"Is it Katsura Kotonoha that's in the infirmary?" She asked curiously.

Sora stumbled for a minute. He then looked at Sekai, who was staring at him.

"Yeah... She almost had gotten hurt from a car accident this morning. I brought her to infirmary so she could get checked for injuries." Sora said.

"Oh? So it was you who saved her from that incident... You have a kind heart." Sekai complimented.

Sora remained silent but his cheeks turned rosy. He doesn't usually get compliments, preferring to stay by himself.

"I'll be on my way to provide my classmate's notes." Sora said.

Sekai watched him leave the room. She felt somewhat jealous of Sora being near Kotonoha.

######

In the infirmary, Kotonoha was resting quietly. She was still trying to find facts of the recent events. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the infirmary door open. She was hearing Sora talking with the nurse.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Katsura-san. How is she doing?" Sora asked.

"She's doing ok. She didn't have any external or internal injuries." The school nurse said.

"That's good to hear. Mind if I provide her with my school notes from today's morning lessons?" Sora asked.

"Sure. She'll be grateful for your help." The nurse said.

Sora went to where Kotonoha was resting. While walking to where she was laying down, Kotonoha felt grateful for Sora's help. He then moved the curtains to find Kotonoha awake and fine.

"Thank you for your help, Tachibana-kun. I'm truly grateful for you." She said.

"You're welcome. Hopefully, in the near future, there won't be reckless driving... Anyway, I need to go and eat lunch." Sora said.

Before Sora could head outside, Kotonoha grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. She had a shy, pleading expression.

"Um...Tachibana-kun... Don't you want to eat lunch with me?" She asked meekly.

Sora couldn't refuse, due to Kotonoha's shy nature. He felt terrible for refusing. He nodded his head, which made Kotonoha smile.

"I'll bring my lunch here, so we can eat." Sora said.

Kotonoha nodded and wait while Sora went back to his classroom. He quickly got his packed lunch and started heading to the infirmary. His way to the infirmary was interrupted by Otome, who was about to mess up his lunch.

"I don't have time messing around with you, Katōu-san. Leave me alone." Sora warned in irritation.

Otome moved away from him, not wanting to get in his bad mood. However, she was planning to do something.

'I'll find out what you really are. Yesterday's events were strange for me. Now today, you dashed at that car and stopped it from crashing... That car weights about 2-4 tons, yet he stopped it Ike it was nothing.' Otome thought.

######

Sora made it back to the infirmary. He held his lunch while Kotonoha was waiting for him.

"Ah, you're back." She said while smiling.

Sora's face blushed as he saw her smiling expression. Red dusted on his cheeks as he looked away.

'My blood's rushing... Why am I having feelings for her...? I don't deserve being with a girl…' He thought.

Kotonoha noticed him blushing, but decided to eat her lunch. Sora began eating his lunch as well.

"Say, Tachibana-kun. Mind if I walk with you after school?" Kotonoha asked.

"I don't mind if you walk with me." Sora said with a blush.

Kotonoha was delighted from his response. She failed to see Sora looking away, blushing red. This gave him time to control his blushing.

Before both of them began to talk more, the afternoon bell rang. Kotonoha sighed in solemnity while Sora sighed quietly in relief.

"You sure you're ok to head back to class?" Sora asked.

"I'll be fine. I've rested long enough." Kotonoha said calmly.

He nodded in response. They left the infirmary to the class. Kotonoha was walking close to Sora.

(Day and Night OST ends here)

######

Sora and Kotonoha walked into the classroom. The teacher was about to start the history lecture till he noticed them arriving.

"Ahhh, good to see you're alright, Katsura-san. Are you feeling ok?" The teacher asked.

"I-It's nothing serious. I'm feeling fine" Kotonoha said meekly.

"That's good to hear. Tachibana-san, thank you for helping Kotonoha and saving her life." The teacher said.

Sora bowed in respect. He was hiding his blushing by looking down and went to his seat. Kotonoha followed along, walking at the opposite side. She noticed him blushing red.

'He's blushing... Could it be that he feels very shy around me...? I briefly saw it, but he was blushing back in the infirmary.' Kotonoha thought.

She felt her heart slowly race. Her face had a faint, red blush.

'My heart is starting to pound... He's very quiet, yet he helps me from the problems I deal with... Maybe, he might be a friend to me or more.' Kotonoha thought meekly.

The history teacher was talking about the battle of Sekigahara. Both Kotonoha and Sora were taking notes. During their note taking session, they briefly looked at each other. Both teens had their hearts slowly racing. They looked away in shyness.

'What is up with me...? I'm starting to have my heart race just by looking at her... I shouldn't have these thoughts…' Sora thought.

Kotonoha also blushed, feeling her heart race. She couldn't help but feel accepting to Sora.

######

Classes have ended for them. Kotonoha and Sora were about to leave the class till he suddenly stopped. Kotonoha took notice of him staying still. Before she traced where he was looking at, Sora suddenly hit the door, causing a bucket filled with toilet water spilled. A pungent stench filled the hallways.

"What the...!? How the hell did you notice the bucket?" Minami asked.

"An old but clever trick to play... However, you failed on being discreet, Obuchi-san." Sora said.

"What do you mean?" she asked in anger.

"I saw several drops of water on the floor. Plus, the way the door is open can reveal the underside of the bucket. Those two factors are what gave away this immature prank." Sora explained.

"You calling us immature…?" Otome asked.

"I am. You and your group need to cut it out. You're no better than a thug seeking pleasure on hurting others for your own gain. Do yourself a favor and listen. Stop bullying others, unless you want to learn the hard way." Sora said, cracking his knuckles.

"You can't hit a girl! It's not the right thing!" Minami exclaimed.

"It's better than hurting a friend of mine…" Sora said, glaring at Otome's group.

The group briefly took notice of his eyes suddenly turning black with red irises. They all backed away in shock and fear.

"Let's go, Katsura-san. These people are not worth wasting our energy to." Sora said.

Kotonoha bowed respectfully and left the group. She followed Sora, walking outside.

######

At the train station, Sora and Kotonoha were waiting for the train. She then slowly went a little close to him.

"Tachibana-kun, you're a good friend to me. I can't thank you enough for making my school life better." Kotonoha said.

"No one deserves such harsh treatment... Those classmates only want to harass you for their selfish pleasure." Sora said.

Kotonoha looked down at herself, feeling less confident.

"Don't beat yourself up, Katsura-san... You're smarter than those bullies." Sora said, trying to reassure her.

Kotonoha felt her self-esteem being restored. She smiled at Sora, feeling more comfortable around him.

"Tachibana-kun... You're a caring person." Kotonoha said.

Sora looked away, blushing. He tried to compose himself, but failed to suppress the blushing. This made Kotonoha giggle in response. Before Sora could retort, the train arrived. He sighed and went inside while Kotonoha followed.

######

Sora was listening to music from his iPhone. He was listening to heavy metal, while Kotonoha was reading a new novel.

'Hmm? This time it's the Merchant of Venice... I guess she really likes Shakespeare's stories.' Sora thought.

Kotonoha noticed Sora eyeing the book she was reading. When their eyes met, she smiled. This made him take his headphones off from his ears.

"If you want, I could lent you a copy of the books I read, Tachibana-kun." Kotonoha said.

"It's okay. I was just curious of what you were reading." Sora responded.

Sora decided to sit down at a vacant seat. He pulled out a novel that was titled, 'Shiki'. He began reading it, much to his boredom.

'Nothing else to do but wait till the train arrives at our station... Hard to believe that Muroi-san's book depicted how my kind is…' Sora thought with melancholic nostalgia.

Kotonoha took notice of the book he was reading. She smiled, now knowing that Sora usually reads from time to time. It made her feel a connection to him.

"Haramihama... Haramihama... If you're exiting the train, please watch your step." The conductor announced.

Sora and Kotonoha went out of the train and exited the station.

######

Outside the station, Kotonoha's cellphone began to ring. She answered the phone call, while Sora watched for anything.

"Hello, this Katsura Kotonoha speaking." She said.

-Kotonoha, it's your father. How are you doing?- A male voice said with a desperate tone.

"Oh, Otou-sama... I'm doing ok. Why are you calling me though?" Kotonoha asked.

-We heard from the news that a driver swerved at the school today. I'm with the driver right now, talking to him for his irresponsibility- Her father said.

"Oh... You don't have to file a lawsuit from what happened... A friend and classmate of mine protected me." Kotonoha answered.

-Who was the classmate that protected you?- Her father asked.

"His name is Tachibana Sora. He's around my age, but he's very quiet." Kotonoha said.

-Hmmm... Well, send my thanks to him. He did the right thing to save your life.- Her father replied proudly.

"He's actually with me. We're walking home from school." Kotonoha said.

-Oh? I didn't think you two got that close. Mind if I talk with him?- her father requested.

"I don't mind. Let me put him on the phone." Kotonoha said.

She passed her cellphone to Sora, who began talking.

"This is Tachibana Sora speaking." He said.

-Hello, Tachibana-san. Thank you for saving my daughter's life.- He said.

"It's no big deal. I did what I believe was right, Katsura-dono." Sora said respectfully.

-Hahaha... You flatter me, Tachibana-san. Later on, I hope to meet you in person. I'm glad my daughter has a good friend.- He said.

"Hopefully there'll be a time to do so, Katsura-dono. I may have recently met her, but your daughter's a kind person." Sora commented.

-She's very reserved. But she's also delicate. Please take care of her when I'm not there to help. Also, if you cause any harm to my daughter, I'll make sure you won't be a man for the rest of your life.- He said in a scary tone.

Sora sweat dropped but shivered from the protective behavior. He didn't want to incur any problems.

"I never intend to think of such negative thoughts. Otherwise, I'd be spilling my own blood as punishment." Sora answered.

-That's what I like to hear. Please pit my daughter on the phone.- He requested.

Sora gave Kotonoha her phone back.

"Otou-sama... He's been very helpful for me... Please don't be too hard on him." Kotonoha said.

-I'm sorry, but as your father, it's natural for me to be protective of you. Anyway, I'm about to hang up because of my job. I'll talk with you when I get home. Thankfully, I'm coming home early.- He said.

The cellphone hung up and Kotonoha began waking with Sora.

"Your father is quite overprotective." He said.

"He's like that with me. I understand why he's protective of me." Kotonoha said meekly.

"Either way, it's reasonable enough on why." Sora said.

They were near Kotonoha's house as they chatted. Sora decided to ask something to her.

"Say Kotonoha... I noticed you don't participate much during the gym. Everything ok for you?" Sora asked.

"Oh... My body's rather weak so I often don't stress myself." Kotonoha said.

"I see... In any case, try to have some exercise. It'll be beneficial for you." Sora said.

Kotonoha nodded and smiled in response. By then, they were approaching her house.

"See you tomorrow at school, Tachibana-kun." Kotonoha said.

Sora waved his hand calmly. He then proceeded to walk back to his home. He had a faint smile on his face.

That's all from here.

For those who ask if Itou Makoto will show up, he make an appearance soon. His girl of choice may depend on who I feel works well on him. Definitely NOT Kotonoha or Sekai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Growing bonds.

I do not own anything from both series.

Several days have passed. It was a Saturday morning. Sora was at the bus by himself. He looked miserable due to his thirst becoming apparent. His green eyes started to become darker, while his skin was turning a paste white. Some scars began to show on his body, forcing him to wear long sleeve clothing. He didn't want Kotonoha to see him in this state.

'I'll have to head to the mountains to find a wild animal to feed on... Damn it... This second life of mine is more of a curse than a blessing.' Sora thought.

The bus stopped at Hachiōji, Tokyo. He then started walking his way to Mount Takao, which looked pretty far to him.

'The walk might take about 3 hours, but I need to make it there... I have to go and feed their in secrecy.' Sora thought.

Sora was at the mountain. He took notice of the abundant wildlife that was left untouched. While he savored the sight in a melancholy feeling, a wild boat suddenly appeared. This made Sora well alert on the creature.

[Play Shiki OST Eau de Vie]

Sora leaped above the creature. He jumped over 8 feet and landed behind the boar. He then charged towards it, giving it no time to retaliate. This made the boar buck and land a head butt on him.

"Ouch... Sorry, but I have to feed on blood. You might die from it." Sora said with a cold tone.

He then performed an ukemi and surrounded the boar's neck. He strangled it and crushed the spine. The boar died upon hitting the ground. Although Sora was reluctant to start thinking about feeding blood, his shiki instincts say otherwise. He bit harshly on the dead boar's body, feeling the life liquid flow into his mouth. This made him feel more uncomfortable. However, the addicting taste made him feed more, draining the boar dry.

'I can't stand it... Sometimes I wish my life as a human would be given back... Now I'm forced to feed on blood to curb my hunger... I know that Jinrou can't die from this, but it's a painful torture…' Sora thought.

Sora say on the ground with a melancholic expression. His skin tone and eye coke improved. However, he felt his human spirt weakening. After an hour of moping, Sora proceeded to dismember the body. He then created a small fire near a river and burned the body down. This made him impatient, forcing him to use his ability.

'It can't be helped... Might as well use pyrokinesis to burn the body quickly before anyone notices the body.' Sora said.

He willed the flames to turn bright blue and turned the boar corpse to ash. He then scattered the ashes in the river and left the area.

'Time to leave this place... I've overstayed my presence here.' Sora thought.

[Eau de Vie OST ends here]

Sora ran his way back to the train station to head back to Haramihama. He looked around to make sure he didn't see any recognizing faces from Sakahino School. This made him sigh in content.

'It's almost dinner time so I should make it back before my parents start eating... Thank goodness no one noticed.' Sora thought.

He pulled out his headphones and began listening to a piano version of 'Moves Like Jagger'. The music felt comforting to him, allowing him to recollect his thoughts.

"Haramihama... Haramihama... Please watch your step as you exit the train." The conductor said.

Sora's enjoyment of his music ended when the train arrived to his home town.

Sora exited the train and quickly left the station. While rushing, he failed to notice Kotonoha noticed him. She saw him run past a couple of people.

'That was Tachibana-kun. Why was he in a hurry...? It's currently 4 PM.' She thought.

Kotonoha wasn't the only one. Sekai also noticed him. She tried to greet him, only to end up facing a dust cloud.

'He's certainly in a rush... Wonder why he didn't stop to greet me' Sekai thought.

Kotonoha didn't know Sora's cell phone number, nor does Sekai. Because of Sora running at rapid speeds, they couldn't track him down. Kotonoha was able to know where he was heading.

'He appears to be rushing back to his home... I wonder why.' She thought.

Sora made it back to his home at the nick of time. His parents almost had their meal ready till he showed up in the nick of time. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hanging outside by yourself again, Sora?" His mother questioned.

"You could say that... I've been taking a walk just for the heck of it." Sora responded.

"Hmmm... Ok then. I'm a little worried about you when you hang out by yourself." His mother said.

"Your mother has a reason to worry about you, son. We didn't get any replies, but you did left a note to let us know what you're doing. Please let us know when you're coming back" His father said.

Sora nodded in response. The meal served to the family was miso soup mixed with salmon sashimi.

'Glad that my body can digest food like a human's... Otherwise, it would've been a problem to hide my nature.' Sora thought.

######

(Play Shiki OST - 13th Floor)

That night, Sora was looking outside his window at the starry sky. His thought wandered off to his former home up in the mountains.

'The Kirishikis are the reason why Sotoba was destroyed... Although most of them perished, there may be a member or two still alive.' Sora thought.

His expression was one with slight anger. His eyes changed to their shiki state, glowing bright red. He couldn't forgive what they have done. Sora began to think of his opinion for his second life. He felt more inclined to live as a human, rather than a monster.

'Is it worth surviving that God awful nightmare...? If not, then why I am suddenly interested of that girl, Katsura Kotonoha? I shouldn't have such thoughts of finding someone to love.' He thought solemnly.

Sora made his eyes change back to normal. He felt uncomfortable, feeling the physical reminder of his home's destruction.

'I'm forever a living scar from that horrendous incident… Even if time passes for decades, I'll never forget it.' Sora thought.

Tired, he called the night off and fell asleep.

######

Two weeks have passed since. It was an early Monday morning. Sora looked fine, but his questions of his future still haunt him. His thoughts began to wonder elsewhere.

'The people I know shouldn't delve into any secrets from me till I see that they're ready. I'll have to be prepared to reveal them when given the chance.' Sora thought.

This made him fail to sense Kotonoha. She was watching him curiously from a distance.

'He appears to be fine... He looked somewhat paler, but now his skin has regained its color.' Kotonoha thought.

The train eventually arrived in the station. Sora boarded in the train while Kotonoha went inside from a distance. She watched Sora carefully, feeling curious of the boy.

In the train, Sora was sitting peacefully, reading Shiki. He sensed Kotonoha looking at him with a curious expression.

"It's a little impolite to stare so intently at me... But that'll make me sound like I'm a hypocrite myself." Sora said in amusement.

Kotonoha looked away from him for a second. She heard Sora's speech and giggled in response. Her laughter made Sora feel calm.

"What were you doing two weeks ago, Tachibana-kun? I briefly saw you heading home in a rush." Kotonoha questioned.

"I was taking a walk out to Hachiōji, Tokyo. It was for adventuring around Mount Takao". Sora answered.

"Mount Takao? You seem to travel quite a lot, Tachibana-kun. Have you been around Japan?" She questioned further.

"I've been around the main land. Most notably, Kanto, Kyoto, even Okinawa" He answered.

"Wow, those are the places you been to" She asked curiously.

"Yes, but there are more places than the ones I've said. However, I'll talk about it back in school. The train's almost at Sakahino." Sora said.

True to Sora's prediction, the train was near the school. Kotonoha looked outside and noticed the school building.

"Sakahino School... Sakahino School... Please watch your step as you exit the train." The conductor said.

Kotonoha and Sora exited the train. Unknown to them, a girl was watching their interaction. She had brown hair tied into squid rings at two sides. She was observing them with her gray eyes looking carefully.

Sora and Kotonoha were on their way to class. Before Kotonoha had a chance to open the door, Sora stepped in. He opened the door without moving in, causing a paper towel filled with chalk dust to fall on the floor. Some of it was able to hit Sora, but the majority fell on the floor. This made Sora look at Otome, who was smirking.

"Impudent prank... You really need to cut that right now." Sora said with a hint of anger.

Otome felt the venomous tone from his voice. She didn't move from her spot as she started to shiver. Minami, Kumi, and Natsumi took notice of Otome shivering. This made Sora look at them.

"Care to make me do the same to her?" Sora questioned, pointing to Otome.

Although the girls shook their heads, Sora gave them his angered look. He didn't make his eyes change, but the expression was clear as daylight. One didn't want to be near the eyes of an angered person who's capable of fighting back. Kotonoha felt the pressure from him and gently grabbed his left brazier sleeve.

"Please don't get enraged at them for me, Tachibana-kun... You said they're not worth wasting energy." Kotonoha said with worry.

Sora calmed down, realizing what he heard. He breathed deeply and was able to calm down. However, what he'll hear next will shock the class.

"Listen to Katsura-san, you lap dog. You don't want to disappoint your whore of a friend." Otome said.

(Play Killing Floor OST - Containment Breach)

Everyone stopped after hearing Otome say that. Kotonoha felt weak to her knees and collapsed in grief. She was silently shedding tears in response. By then, Sora's book bag dropped near her.

"Katsura... Do me a favor and head back to your seat for me... This time she went too far…" Sora said emotionlessly.

Before Kotonoha could reply, Sora slowly walked up at the staircase for the student desks. He crouched jumped up to Otome's desk. Unrestrained anger was shown on his face. He didn't land directly on the desk. Rather, he landed at the front of it. This shocked everyone on what he did.

"H-holy cow... He jumped almost 20 feet... That's not possible…" A student said in shock.

"W-what is he...? Tachibana-san is more mysterious than he is right now." Another said in surprise.

Sora looked at Otome with his eyes piercing into her soul. She could feel the intense pressure coming from the glare.

"Care to make that loud enough so everyone could hear it…?" Sora said, flashing his Shiki eyes to Otome.

In emphasis to intimidate her, Sora caused the desk to crack loudly. He was applying pressure on the desk to make it crack. This made Otome scared of him.

"I thought so... Learn to keep your damn mouth shut. Continue pressuring me and you'll end up making me break more than your face. Just like what I did with your desk." Sora warned.

Otome was shaking like a leaf. Sora made his eyes go back to normal. He then walked down to his seating position and sat down. Kotonoha, who was watching the whole scene in shock, went to her seat. Everyone was watching Sora in surprise.

"Please stop staring at me like that... I'm not an object or anything of what you're thinking." He said to his classmates.

Everyone averted their eyes from Sora. They couldn't believe their eyes of what happened. Before anyone could form their theories, the teacher came inside. He took notice of the class's shocked expression.

"Did something happened here? You all have shocked expressions." The teacher asked.

"It's nothing... Just a rumor we heard about…" Minami lied.

The teacher felt the need to question her, but decided not to. From where the teacher was standing, he didn't notice the cracks on Otome's desk. He began teaching Science class.

Kotonoha and Sora took notes of the class. With each break, she stared intently at Sora. Each second that passed made her look for more answers of the recent event.

'He's been acting strangely whenever I'm in danger... I don't know what it is... I might as well check at the bookstore for something…' Kotonoha thought.

Sora could feel Kotonoha's gaze at him. He knew what she was thinking, based on her staring.

'I have a feeling she'll try to search for information about my real nature... I don't like this foreboding feeling, but I've exposed myself several times.' Sora thought.

Sora felt a nervous thought creep upon him during lunch period. Much to his nervousness, Kotonoha and everyone was looking at him.

"Enough with the staring already...! I had enough of it for today…!" Sora said.

He then stood up from his seat and left the classroom. Kotonoha, in concern, followed him outside. She felt the need to follow him.

Sora made his way to the school courtyard. He was sitting near a maple tree, eating his lunch. It provided a sense of tranquility for him. His peaceful time was interrupted when Kotonoha followed him in the courtyard.

"Tachibana-kun, everything ok…?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Katsura-san. This morning's event just...made me angry when Katōu-san insulted you. Hence why I did what I had done earlier." Sora said.

Kotonoha could see Sora shaking a little. She held on to his shoulder to calm him down. His shaking slowly stopped as she held her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't explain what I am... It's best for me to at least provide a clue for you." Sora said, handing her the novel he commonly reads.

"Shiki by Muroi Seishin? What does the novel have to do with what you're trying to explain?" Kotonoha asked.

"Read the novel for yourself. Then, look up the internet if you want more information. All I could say is read carefully. You will find your answers in the novel." Sora answered.

Kotonoha took the novel from Sora. Despite feeling the tension from him, Kotonoha began to eat her lunch. It was quiet for them, much to their relief.

'He doesn't look dangerous. It's as though he feels like a threat to himself... Why would he hold such resentment to himself?' Kotonoha thought in question.

The afternoon bell rang out. Sora and Kotonoha began to walk back. Before Kotonoha had the chance to start walking, a soccer ball flew by. In a split second, Sora backhanded the soccer ball with enough force to send it flying back with its speed going twice as fast. The ball flew so quickly, it lodged itself in the concrete wall of the school. Kotonoha was surprised of the velocity of the ball.

"Whoever kicked that soccer ball, watch where you aim, please... I'm not looking for a fight, nor does Katsura-san." Sora said.

"Sorry about that... My friend Taisuke kicked the ball too hard." A male student said.

Sora looked at the student in question. He was wearing the male's uniform of Sakahino School. His hair was a black color with gray eyes. The bangs of his hair covered his forehead with spiky fringes. His skin was a tone slightly darker than Sora's. Near the boy, there was taller male with brown hair. He had teal eyes which make him look more of a comedy person. His hair was a spiky tone on his right, while appearing smooth and flowing from the rest.

"Please let him know not to do something like that. It's an irresponsible action if he's not careful." Sora reprimanded.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. My name is Itou Makoto. My friend here is Sawanaga Taisuke. We're both in Class 1-3." Makoto said, introducing himself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Itou-san, Sawanaga-san. My name is Tachibana Sora. The girl next to me is my friend Katsura Kotonoha. We're from Class 1-4." Sora said.

Kotonoha bowed respectfully to the boys. Taisuke, on the other hand, was smitten with her. He began to envy Sora for his interaction with Kotonoha.

"My, my... I didn't think you would be associating the school beauty, Tachibana-san. I'm envious of you." Taisuke comically said.

Sora looked confused at what Taisuke was implying. Kotonoha also looked confused. They both tilted their heads, trying to understand Taisuke's comment.

"Tell me Katsura-san... Is Tachibana-san your boyfriend?" Taisuke asked bashfully.

Both Sora and Kotonoha blushed in response. Sora quickly answered in Kotonoha's stead.

"W-we're not in a relationship yet... I recently became friends with her." Sora answered while stuttering.

"Is that so? Then why is she holding your hand then, Tachibana-san?" Taisuke questioned.

Sora and Kotonoha looked at their hands, which were interlocked. Both blushed in embarrassment, but none more so than Sora. He briefly lost control of his psychic ability, causing his hand to appear warmer than usual. Kotonoha released her grip from his hand.

"S-Sorry about that, Katsura-san. I didn't expect Sawanaga-san to ask like that…" Sora said nervously.

'What happened just now...? His hand was burning up just now.' Kotonoha thought in surprise.

"I-It's ok, T-Tachibana-kun. I didn't expect Sawanaga-san to question us about our relationship status." Kotonoha stuttered.

"Taisuke, stop teasing them already. You already made them feel embarrassed." Makoto said.

"Sorry about that Makoto. I just feel jealous when a beautiful girl like Katsura-san is with a guy." Taisuke responded with envy.

Sora and Kotonoha quickly left the boys as they raced their way back to class. They both felt uncomfortable with Taisuke near them.

Sora and Kotonoha were taking notes on Math class. Both kept their interest on the subject. They didn't bother looking at each other as they focused intently at their class work.

'At least I can focus on this school work than on other problems. Kotonoha has the clue for her to know.' Sora thought.

'I know Math is my favorite subject, but I still can't help but find more questions on Tachibana-kun. He did give me this book to read as a clue. The only question is, what significance it has on him?' Kotonoha thought.

Classes have ended and the school day was done. Kotonoha and Sora left the school building with no interruption from Otome. This made them sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness we have a calm day today." Sora said.

Kotonoha agreed meekly. While they were walking, Sekai noticed them leaving.

"Huh? Wait, Tachibana-san." Sekai called.

Sora and Kotonoha turned to see Sekai heading towards them.

"Um... Tachibana-kun, do you know her?" Kotonoha asked curiously.

"All I know is her name, Saionji Sekai. She's a nosy girl, but always energetic." Sora briefly explained.

Sekai made a mocking expression of sadness.

"How cruel... You hit me with such cold words." Sekai said in mockery.

"Ha ha ha... Very funny. So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Sora asked.

"Well, a friend of mine was talking about you two." Sekai answered.

"Who's your friend that saw us?" Sora asked with suspicion.

"She's with me. You can come out and show yourself, Kuroda-san." Sekai called out.

The same petite girl that was watching Sora's and Kotonoha's interactions from the train, appeared to them. She took a minor dislike to Sora, who notice her tension through her body language.

"Pleased to meet you both. My name is Kuroda Hikari. I'm a friend of Sekai." She said.

"Pleased to meet you as well. I'm certain that Saionji-san has explained to you about us." Sora said.

"Yes, she told me about you two. From the way I see it, you two are not a couple, yet you both feel comfortable with each other." Hikari said.

"It's because I tend to stay modest, so I don't do anything derogative. Even my speech isn't that derogative, unless you give me a reason to." Sora retorted.

"Point taken. I also noticed that you often protect Katsura-san from bullying. What is compelling you to protect her?" Hikari asked.

(Play Jigoku Shoujo OST - Kumo To Rouba To Shoujo)

Everyone felt a sudden feeling of dread. The feeling wasn't strong. Rather, it felt as though someone's reminiscing a sad memory.

"Um... Its ok if don't want to answer, Tachibana-san. Either way, you're a respectful person." Hikari said quickly.

She could feel the feeling coming from Sora. It made her feel concerned whether he was offended or something else.

"Its fine, but I'll answer anyway. She reminds me of someone I once knew in my childhood as a friend. Plus, she's a victim of bullying." Sora said in a sullen tone.

The girls felt the silent pain coming from Sora's voice. They all felt sorry for him.

"Sorry I asked such a question, Tachibana-san." Hikari said with mild guilt.

"It's ok. Talking about my past or anything related to it is a touchy subject for me." Sora said in a calm tone.

Hikari felt reassured from Sora's calming tone. Kotonoha, feeling Sora's hidden sadness, hugged him closely. This got his attention, along with everyone.

"W-why are you hugging me, Katsura-san?" Sora asked in surprise.

"I never knew that you had a friend that you cared for... I'm so sorry for hearing that." She said with sorrow.

"It's ok, Kotonoha. You didn't know till now. Although I look strong, even mentally, I'm not. It's not a normal I occurrence for anyone to see their best friend pass on" Sora said.

Kotonoha's tears stopped as she hugged him close to her. Sora felt his heart beat a little fast.

'Please stop crying, Katsura-san... I'm not a human to begin with, but it pains me to see you in sorrow…' Sora thought with mild sadness.

Sekai and Hikari left them aside so they can be themselves to calm down.

"Please excuse us." Sekai said politely.

Sora and Kotonoha continued holding each other. It didn't help that she was holding on to him, as though he would disappear.

"It's ok, Katsura-san. I'm not leaving this place... Rather, I want to stay here in Haramihama." Sora said.

Kotonoha let him go and looked at him with a sorrowful smile. The sight made Sora's heart ache terribly.

'Maybe... I do have feelings for her... If so, my chest wouldn't hurt when I see her face with sadness... Yet, it feels painful to see her like this.' Sora thought.

"I-If you want, you can walk with me so you can head home." Sora suggested.

Kotonoha nodded with a smile. She was holding on to his left arm.

(Kumo To Rouba To Shoujo OST ends here)

At the train station, Sora and Kotonoha were waiting for the train. She was still holding on to his hand. From a distance, Sekai and Hikari watched them. They realized that Sora and Kotonoha had feelings for each other.

"Oh? Those two are acting like lovebirds... I wonder if either one of them will confess to each other." Hikari said in excitement.

Sekai, on the other, looked at them with a form of jealousy. This made her look away from them.

By then, the train for Kotonoha and Sora came. Both boarded the train to head home while Hikari boarded to watch them from a distance. She continued to watch them as they stayed close together.

"Tachibana-kun... I want to ask you something, but could it wait till we get to Haramihama?" Kotonoha asked.

"It's fine. I'll wait till we arrive at Haramihama." Sora said calmly.

Kotonoha held his left hand closely. It made her feel close to Sora. Hikari observed their actions on the train. She could tell that Kotonoha had feelings for him.

'Sora looks more open with himself... I wonder if Kotonoha is having an effect on him.' Hikari though.

The trained eventually arrived in Haramihama. Hikari had to stay on the train because her stop was further down. She watched the couple moving to the exit.

Sora and Kotonoha were walking to their homes. This gave Kotonoha the chance to question him.

"Tachibana-kun... Remember when I asked you for something back in the train?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yes. What was it that you were about to ask me?" Sora responded.

"Well... This girl that you knew... Is she still out there?" Kotonoha asked.

Sora stopped briefly. He then looked up in the sky. Kotonoha looked at his expression, which showed a sense of melancholy.

"She passed on...at a young age... It was due to illness... I was with her during her last day…" Sora said quietly.

Kotonoha was shocked of what he said. She went to him and hugged him closely. This made him look at her with surprise.

"K-Katsura-san, you don't have to share your pain with me. I've dealt with this pain on my own." Sora said.

"You can't handle all this pain alone, Tachibana-kun. I don't know how, but you kept it all hidden." Kotonoha responded.

"It's something that I'm not willing to share to anyone. I just wanted to start a new leaf, if possible." he Hsaid solemnly.

Kotonoha held on to Sora foot a while, sobbing. She could feel his pain as though it was a part of her. Sora held her close to his chest as she cried. This made his heart feel more painful.

"Tachibana-kun... I'm so sorry to hear that... There is also something else I want to ask you." Kotonoha said.

"Enlighten me, Katsura-san. What is it that you're about to ask?" Sora questioned.

"Um... Is there a girl you like?" Kotonoha asked nervously.

Sora blushed red. He didn't expect Kotonoha to ask him about relationships.

"W-well, there isn't a girl that I've known to be close enough for a relationship... The only girl I could think of is someone like you." Sora revealed with a blush.

Kotonoha blushed upon hearing Sora's answer. Her heart began to beat rapidly. This made her smile elegantly.

"I-I-I see... I-I'll read the novel you gave me today." Kotonoha stuttered.

Sora held his snort back as Kotonoha attempted to hide her blush, but to no avail. He thought it was a cute sight to see her in such a state. Kotonoha eventually calmed down, allowing the blush on her face to recede. The couple continue walking to their homes till Kotonoha made it to her place first.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tachibana-kun." Kotonoha said with a smile.

Sora waved at her calmly as she went inside her home. This allowed him to walk home.

In Kotonoha's place, she began to read 'Shiki'. She was amazed by the story during its introduction.

'This story is captivating enough to catch the attention of any reader... I see why Tachibana-kun likes this story... However, what purpose does this story hold?' Kotonoha thought.

She continued reading the story, knowing more about it.

That's all from here. I'm developing the characters' relationships for now. Also, Sekai WILL NOT fall for the OC. She was jealous of how he interacts with Kotonoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Realizations and loving bond.

I do not own anything from any media. All except OC belong to their respective creator.

Kotonoha continued reading the novel Sora gave her. It was 10 PM at her current pace. With each chapter that she read, it became a clear picture for her to understand.

'Tachibana-kun was hiding something... Based on what the book details about the so-called shiki, they're essentially corpses brought to life through supernatural means... Although it sounds fictional, I may have to look up the internet for details. The book also details on another being called jinrous. I may have to do some searching to find out.' Kotonoha thought analytically.

She continued reading the novel, till she discovered a horrific detail. This made her gasp upon realizing what she read.

'My God... These creatures are essentially vampires... Sora is different though... He can stay outside in the sun without problems and eat normal food. Tachibana-kun... Is this what you're trying to tell me about...? Are you what the novel describes what you are?' Kotonoha thought with worry.

Many questions flooded her mind. It only brought more confusion as she continued reading. However, it was already late in the night. She decided to leave a bookmark so she continue reading the story. She eventually fell asleep after setting the novel on her desk.

The next morning, Sora was at the bus station by himself. He decided to let Kotonoha on her own. He had a sense that she needed her personal space to think about something.

'I know that she many questions, but it's best for her to understand slowly. The situation would look awkward of we meet right now.' He thought in concern.

He was listening to his iPhone, playing to 'Break Your Destiny' by Koji Yusa. It felt somewhat relieving for him.

While he was at the bus, Hikari noticed Sora. She took notice of his lone presence.

'I wonder why he's taking the bus to school instead of the train... Something must be up between him and Katsura-san.' She thought in suspicion.

Her observations were cut short when the bus was near the school. She decided to keep glancing at him from a distance. Sora chuckled quietly, knowing she was following him.

"You know I can hear your footsteps, Kuroda-san. Please stop following me for now... People will misunderstand, not to mention it looks awkward." Sora said.

Hikari jumped when she was caught red-handed. Reluctant, she decided to reveal herself. She was still in surprise after Sora heard her.

"You have sharp senses, Tachibana-kun... How could you tell someone was following you?" She asked in suspicion and hidden surprise.

"I saw you staring at me from the bus earlier. The window provided a brief reflection of you. That's how I knew who it was that's staring at me." Sora answered briefly.

"How did you hear me though? The constant talking should've obscured my footsteps." Hikari asked.

"It's easy to get used to the sound of people walking. However, it also allows you to differentiate on different sounds. Hearing you running from across the entrance was enough for me to sense you." Sora answered.

"That sounds like a logical explanation... Anyway, why are you not with Katsura-san? Did something happen?" Hikari asked.

"It's a bit complicated, but Kotonoha needs her personal space for now. I can't explain what it is, but it's something for both of us to deal with." Sora answered.

Hikari felt suspicious, but took the answer. She thought she was invading their privacy, judging by Sora's facial expressions. Unknown to them, Kotonoha noticed their conversation from a distance.

Sora went inside the classroom by himself. Kotonoha followed behind him, entering the class in a quiet manner. She saw Sora sitting on the seat, looking outside the window. This made her pause for a minute.

'I'll have to tell him when I have the chance... For now, I may need to head to the school library to search up something. My iPhone took too long loading up several links.' She thought.

Kotonoha sat down at her seat. She briefly looked at Sora, who was minding his own business. Many questions flooded in her head.

'I can't suddenly talk with him right now in class. Since he entrusted me a clue that leads to a personal secret, I'll talk with him sometime after school.' she thought conservatively.

The teacher walked in and began to teach Japanese history. Sora and Kotonoha were busy taking notes. However, Kotonoha was writing a small note on an index card. She slid it to Sora, who was listening to the lecture.

'Hmm? A piece of paper? That must've come from Kotonoha.' Sora thought.

The teacher didn't take notice of Sora holding the paper. Sora was lucky as the teacher was about to write new notes for the class. He managed to copy the notes quickly enough to read the piece of paper.

-I want to talk with you after school. You can meet me outside at the track and field area. There'll be no one out there.- The note said.

'That's definitely Kotonoha... She already figured it out... Looks like I'll have to explain it myself.' He thought nervously.

No one realized the tension being exuded by Kotonoha and Sora. They continued taking notes in class.

It was lunch period in the school. Sora was eating some rice balls with tomato juice. He felt comfortable whenever he drinks tomato juice.

'Although I could question my taste, tomato juice is always appetizing for me. Good thing it can control my thirst for blood to some degree. This second life of mine has its benefits and drawback.' Sora thought calmly.

Kotonoha took notice of Sora looking more energetic than usual. She almost giggled but kept herself at bay. He then decided to take a walk around the school for exercising purposes. Kotonoha went outside of the class and went to the library. She began to look up for details on folklore.

Kotonoha began to look in the library for anything related to the novel, 'Shiki'. She was using a library terminal to find any books for details. The only source she could find was the rare books section, which had folklore. There were about 5 books, but Kotonoha found a particular one in interest.

'Shiki and Jinrou: Undead Corpses... Maybe that book might provide some details.' She thought.

Kotonoha looked carefully and found the book she was looking for. It was a decent book, about the size of a small notebook, but it had about 120 pages. With time at her side, Kotonoha began reading.

'Undead corpses... Vampires... Day walkers, Night walkers... Whatever these creatures are, they have a common appearance... They're essentially corpse demons... According to this book, they're immortal beings that don't die from age. They have superior strength, senses, healing, and powers of the mind. However, Sora is not a shiki... Otherwise, he would've been burnt by the sunlight... The only term I could think of for Sora is jinrou... The folklore book states that jinrous are essentially subspecies of shiki, except they're more superior to a normal shiki. They're almost similar to true vampires.' Kotonoha thought in shock.

She managed to finish reading the folklore book and was understanding more. With all the pieces out together, Kotonoha had all the answers she needed.

'Sora is a jinrou, no mistake about it... He has displayed fears that are otherwise superhuman. During his explanation with Kuroda-san, he can sense her through sound, but it looks as though he can track her scent as well. That time, when he saved me from that car was no coincidence. He's super strong, capable of punching through steel... I even remembered when he jumped that staircase to berate Katōu-san... No human can jump that high. Also, when he got flustered, his hand felt hotter. It almost felt like fire... Sora's skin was paler than a normal humans, but his eyes don't have a glint or luster. His eyes look bright green, but the sclera look darker than normal. During that time when Sora looked like he was physically struggling, his skin got paler. He was restraining himself of his vampiric nature…' Kotonoha thought.

The answers came to her in rapid speed. The only thing she hoped is for Sora to arrive at the track and field courtyard. Her concern was interrupted by the afternoon bell.

(Before the bell)

Sora walked outside in the atrium. He felt a sense of peace from the lack of people around him. His peace lasted for a few minutes till a familiar face appeared.

"Ha ha ha... Very funny, Saionji-san... I already heard you sneaking on me." Sora said.

Sekai nearly lost her balance from her step. It made Sora chuckle from hearing her surprised sound.

"If you have the energy to joke around, there should be a guy that you like, Saionjj-san. That guy, Itou Makoto, may be someone whom you like." Sora said with a tease.

This had the effect of making Sekai blush red. This made her form incoherent words as she desperately tried to hide her blushing.

"Mou... You teaser... Don't tease a girl because of her feelings." Sekai said with a pout.

Sora couldn't help but chuckle from the pout. Sekai was red faced and embarrassed from Sora's teasing. He eventually stopped laughing so she wouldn't get too embarrassed.

"Although it was funny for a moment, you should try to get along with him. I'm sure he'll get along with you." Sora said with a faint smile.

Sekai looked at Sora in brief surprise. She almost never saw him laugh or even smile once.

'It seems as though being near Katsura-san has changed him. I have a hunch those two would make a good couple one day.' Sekai thought with a hint of jealousy.

By then, the afternoon bell rang. Sora and Sekai stopped their brief comedy moment and left to their classrooms.

On the way to Class 1-4, Sora saw Kotonoha arriving. Both looked at each other, reading their thoughts. Sora knew that Kotonoha was now able to understand what he is. Despite this, they quickly went to class.

It was an English class. Sora was able to read it quietly to himself. Kotonoha was still surprised of his fluent understanding of the language. It made her feel perplexed of him.

'She's staring at me intently... Probably due to my understanding of the language. I'm not a biracial person... I was born as a full-blooded Japanese person. The only reason I'm fluent in English is due to my understanding of it as a child.' Sora thought comically.

The teacher was explaining a Shakespearean take called Hamlet. This caught Sora's attention as he quickly took notes of the teacher's explanation.

'Other than Macbeth, Hamlet is one of my favorite stories to read.' Sora thought to himself.

Kotonoha also had interest in the story. She was also taking notes carefully. She also took brief glances at Sora as she saw his interests on the tale.

Classes have ended for today. Sora went to the track and field courtyard to wait for Kotonoha.

'If anything, Kotonoha said to wait for her here... I hope she comes as promised.' Sora thought.

Sora waited patiently for Kotonoha to arrive. After 15 minutes passed, Kotonoha appeared. She was fidgeting nervously, almost as though the slightest action would scare her.

'She looks a little spooked... I may have to move towards the fence so we can talk by ourselves.' Sora thought.

Slowly, Sora turned and walk towards the fence. Kotonoha noticed and followed him slowly. The tension between the two was slowly increasing. With each step, Kotonoha and Sora could feel the tension growing.

Eventually, both were at the fence. They didn't bother sitting down on the ground.

"I know what you are…" Kotonoha said.

Sora expected the answer he was hearing.

[Play Shiki OST Day and Night]

"You're stronger and faster than a normal human, even beyond an Olympic trained person... Your senses are so acute, you can hear or even smell a person far away... Your skin tone is paler but your eyes and hair are darker than usual." Kotonoha explained.

She was reluctant to look at him in slight fear. Kotonoha held her ground, prepared to know the answers from him.

"How old are you?" Kotonoha asked.

"14 years old." Sora answered.

"How long have you been 14?" Kotonoha asked.

"A few months…" Sora answered reluctantly.

The tension between them was becoming thick. No one was at the track and field area.

"Don't stutter, Katsura-san. Just say it...out loud." Sora said quietly.

"Jinrou…" Kotonoha said.

"Does that make you feel afraid of me?" Sora asked with slight despondence.

"No. I'm not afraid of you. I'm worried that'll you lose yourself." Kotonoha answered.

"You should be afraid... I'll ask a simple question for you... How do shiki survive?" Sora said.

Kotonoha was somewhat scared of his tone. She held her ground and spoke with him.

"You're hardly distinguishable to be considered a monster, Tachibana-kun. There's almost nothing wrong with you." Kotonoha said.

"What about this?" Sora asked.

Sora closed his eyes and let them changed into his shiki eyes. Kotonoha noticed the black sclera and red irises staring at her. She was initially spooked, but she looked at the eyes. She could see the internal struggle in Sora.

"It still doesn't frighten me. However, it also shows what you have been through." Kotonoha answered.

"A monster like me doesn't deserve pity from others. I'm not human to begin with." Sora responded.

Kotonoha looked at his eyes at a closer distance. In Sora's perspective, it baffled him on Kotonoha's bravery.

"Who ever said that a monster doesn't have feelings is a hypocrite. Any being has emotions, just like a human does." Kotonoha reprimanded.

Sora decided to do something to show the difference between him and Kotonoha.

"We're heading to the mountain side so I can show. You'll have to see what I look like without any bystanders." Sora said.

Kotonoha held on to Sora's hand and he moved in fast speed. He then jumped over the school fence and dashed to an alley. In Kotonoha's perspective, Sora was moving in a blur. She felt the wind blowing around her as Sora ran. He decided to stop so he can switch to another method.

"I suggest carrying you till we get to the mountains. If I run with you holding on to my hand, you'll hit some obstacles." Sora said.

Kotonoha was reluctant, but complied. She allowed Sora to carry her like a princess. Both blushed but composed themselves. Sora took off to the mountains with Kotonoha hanging on his arms. The wind was whistling loudly as Sora ran.

[Day and Night OST ends here]

######

[Play Shiki OST - Epitaph]

In a manner of minutes, Sora was at Mount Takao. Kotonoha was in complete surprise of the speed she experienced. She knew that he could run fast, but to experience it firsthand was a different case. Sora kept his back at Kotonoha, intending to reveal his ability.

"The eyes are just the cosmetic aspect of being what I am." Sora said with melancholy.

Kotonoha notice he was turning her direction. She noticed his lack of movement till she saw an aura surround him. It was an aura of fire that was colored blue. This shocked and amaze Kotonoha.

"D-Does it hurt?" she asked reluctantly.

"No, it doesn't hurt me. I know that blue flames are hotter than normal flames, but they're not harming me. I have pyrokinesis, the ability to generate and manipulate molecular combustion." Sora said.

Kotonoha was still in awe of the flames surrounding Sora. The flames created a visage of a heavenly being.

"The flames were like sapphires... You're beautiful, Tachibana-kun." Kotonoha said.

"Beautiful…" Sora briefly laughed from Kotonoha's answer.

Sora's face then turned serious. Kotonoha felt the sorrow from the laugh.

"It's the disguise of a killer." Sora answered in a cold tone, walking away from her.

Kotonoha was shocked, but she followed him. The hidden message of self-bereavement was clear to her.

"I'm a monster who kills to survive." Sora answered.

"I don't care whether you're a monster or not. I understand it's your nature, but you are trying to find a way to live with humans." Kotonoha refuted.

"You don't have any idea what you're seeing. My attempts are a struggle. Eventually, I would give up and live in solitude, Katsura-san... I can't age once I hit 17 years old…" Sora said.

"If it wasn't the case of you trying not to bite me, why didn't you feed on me?" Kotonoha asked.

"You have no idea how much I struggle to control my thirst... Every day, I'm trying to satisfy it through other means. So far, I can inhibit it via tomato juice. If it isn't effective, I feed on animal blood." Sora answered.

"That's how you're able to blend in human society, without letting anyone know your secret. However, what you did with Katōu-san might have threatened your secret being exposed." Kotonoha said.

"In a way, it's an intimidation act. I make sure no one tries to mess around with me." Sora asked.

[Epitaph OST ends here]

"If you were able to survive on tomato juice and animal blood, why didn't you feed on human blood?" Kotonoha asked reluctantly.

"Believe me, it's a powerful urge to start thinking about feeding on human blood. I've been suppressing that urge for a while so I don't suddenly feed on a person's blood." Sora answered.

"If that was the case, why were you so distant with your classmates or anyone in general?" Kotonoha asked.

"I've forced myself to be that way. Who would want to chat with a vampiric being, who can also threaten your life?" Sora retorted.

"That would cause emotional pain to you...! Why force yourself to be distant from others?" Kotonoha asked.

"I told you before that I don't need the pity of people for what I become. The 'me' here is but a disguise, a lure for prey to get entranced to." Sora responded.

"What do you mean?" Kotonoha asked.

"My life as a 'human' died about a few months ago... The 'life' I live in now is but a false hope for a second life. Once I age at 17 years, I'll stop aging and remain frozen in time. In other words, I'm an immortal being. This second life is more of a curse than a blessing... Being immortal means one would be forced to watch one's descendant and grandkids age through time and live till they pass away." Sora explained.

Kotonoha now realized the heavy burden Sora was dealing with. She slowly went to him, who was looking sideways away from her. She hugged him close to try and relieve him from his pain. Sora didn't react but stood still. Kotonoha released her hug on him as she saw his reaction. He was slowly walking away, at a nearby tree. Kotonoha decided to ask more questions.

"If you believed yourself to be a monster, why are you still trying to reclaim your humanity?" Kotonoha asked.

"I yearn for the idea to go back to being a mortal... However, I never found the chance to do so. Once one becomes what I am, it's permanent." Sora answered.

"I see. Regardless, I'm not afraid of you." Kotonoha said sternly.

"You have a strong sense of understanding. However, that can be proven dangerous... My kind feed on blood so you should be afraid. Everything about me is essentially inviting you at my presence. My voice, appearance, even my scent. It's as if I possess a supernatural lure and don't need anything else." Sora said.

In a blur, Sora appeared at a nearby tree.

"It's as if I can't outrun you!" Sora shouted.

Kotonoha looked around as she heard Sora racing around the area in fast speed. He then appeared near her at a cluster of tree roots from a maple tree.

"It's as if I'm being beaten!" Sora said.

He then lifted the roots, uprooting the whole tree with minimal effort and hurled it with no problem. The small tree splintered upon hitting a rock. This frightened Kotonoha as her breathing started to increase.

"I'm more of a monster than a human. I often try to preserve what's left of my humanity. However, it's difficult to do so. The scent of a human is like a harmful drug to me, almost comparable to the effects of cigarettes or even heroin." Sora said.

'No wonder he's so distant... It's an internal struggle with his body and mind…' Kotonoha thought.

Sora appeared above Kotonoha, staring down at her. She watched as Sora continued explaining. Kotonoha began to ask him.

"How long have you been struggling with your thirst?" She asked.

"I struggled with this problem since I was 'created'... I fed about a few days ago on a wild boar... Now I don't know how much control I have before I end up succumbing to my thirst for blood." Sora said.

"You were trying to suppress your hunger when being near humans... Regardless, I'm still not convinced." Kotonoha said.

"The craving for human blood is almost unbearable at times. I often worry on how much self-control I have before I lose it." Sora said.

Kotonoha was worried of Sora's struggle. He turned to look at her with his shiki eyes fully shown.

"It's not a good thing for you to suffer this much. I don't want to see you going through such pain." Kotonoha said, looking at him.

"I don't think I can resist the scent coming from you... So the lion fell in love with the lamb." Sora muttered.

Kotonoha was surprised of the comment. She felt a strange sense of thrill, realizing the meaning of the speech. She was the lamb, while Sora was the lion. This made her blush with a smile.

"Tachibana-kun... I wanted to ask you this. It's something I wanted to know... Do you have feelings for me?" Kotonoha asked with a shy tone.

[Play Shiki OST - Crimson]

Sora didn't expect such a question. He almost stumbled from his step upon hearing that. This made him shut his eyes to try and think carefully. Memories of his interactions with Kotonoha surfaced around him.

'My memories and thoughts were mainly on Kotonoha... No matter how much I try to think of something, I see her face smiling.' Sora thought.

Sora opened his eyes, turning them back to normal. He looked at Kotonoha's eyes. The stare lasted for a few seconds, but to both of them, it lasted for minutes.

"Yes. I have feeling for you, Katsura." Sora responded without the suffix.

Kotonoha was completely shocked. Tears of happiness were flowing from her eyes as she heard Sora's answer.

"I... I want to go out with you and be your girlfriend." Kotonoha said.

Sora blushed red as Kotonoha confessed her feelings to him. He then made a small smile that Kotonoha could see.

"Of course, Kat- no... Kotonoha-chan." Sora said.

Kotonoha hugged Sora closely. It was a romantic sight as they were at a large tree to see an amazing view. Amidst the sunset at Mount Takao, a new couple confessed their love.

Sora ran back to Haramihama with Kotonoha being held like a princess. She was moving closer to his chest as he ran back to their neighborhood. The feeling to her was like a comforting sensation as the wind wisped on her, despite the speed.

"Thank you for bringing me back here, Sora-kun." Kotonoha said.

The couple blushed. They still recalled their confession to one another. Both smiled in response.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Kotonoha-chan. Have a good night." Sora said.

"I'll wait till then, Sora-kun." Kotonoha replied.

Both of them went to their houses in a calm manner. Kotonoha looked more happy than usual. Sora had a more positive outlook in life and was smiling. Both didn't realize the future challenges that lie ahead.

That's all from here. I was inspired by Twilight to write this. For those who are Twilight haters, avert your hate. The story may play in a similar plot, but not directly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Romantic date and family visit.

I do not own anything from both series.

During a Friday night, Kotonoha was thinking of the date with Sora back in her place. She was currently taking a bath to help sort her thoughts out.

'I never thought that I would going out on a date with Sora-kun. He has been protecting me from the bullies in school. Whenever I think about him, my heart starts to pound.' She thought, placing her hand on her chest.

Kotonoha wondered if he'll feel okay of going out on the date. This made her sink into the water to calm herself.

'I hope he doesn't feel uncomfortable. Considering the fact he is a jinrou, he might try to find ways to blend in with humans without notice.' She thought carefully.

She then got out of the bath and dried herself out. She then went back to her bed and fell asleep.

######

It was a sunny Saturday. Sora was waiting for Kotonoha near the Haramihama station. The aquarium was a short walk near the station. He was wearing a black, sleeveless sweater, a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

'It's almost noon... I'm certain she'll come over.' Sora thought.

By then, Kotonoha arrived. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a pink skirt. She was wearing brown shoes.

"I'm sorry I was late. Did you wait here too long?" She asked in concern.

"I got here about 5 minutes ago. You're right on time." Sora said with a smile.

Kotonoha smiled in response. The couple went to the aquarium.

######

Inside the aquarium, many tanks containing different species of fish were shown. The couple looked in amazement at the display.

"Wow... This place is amazing. Kotonoha said with astonishment.

Sora chuckled from Kotonoha's reaction.

"I sometimes come here to enjoy seeing the wildlife. It's very comforting at times." Sora said.

The response surprised Kotonoha for a minute but it relieved her. Kotonoha looked at the fish near the entrance of the aquarium. The couple didn't realize it, but Otome was watching them from a distance.

'He's bringing Katsura to this place... It's more like a date to me... I'll make it worse for them.' She thought.

Kotonoha and Sora paid for a ticket to explore the aquarium.

"Have a wonderful time exploring the aquarium." The female cashier said.

The couple went inside, looking at the marvelous place. Many different species of fish swam in separate tanks. They all swam with their colorful scales shining in the light.

"Wow... Look how those fish glow." Kotonoha said.

"Hahaha... Those are neon tetra. Their scales are known for their sudden brightness on light." Sora said.

"I know, but I can't help but feel fascinated on them." Kotonoha replied.

"The schools of this fish often show light shows during the day. These are freshwater fish though." Sora said.

The couple looked at another tank. This tank in particular made Kotonoha stare at it.

"Feeling stared at?" Sora asked in a joking manner.

Kotonoha giggled in response from the silly question.

"That's a parrot fish. They're very curious of their surroundings." Sora said.

Kotonoha continued to walk inside while Sora followed. She noticed a group of clownfish swimming by.

"Aww... Kawaii." Kotonoha said.

"I know... Nemo's there with his family." Sora joked light heartedly.

Kotonoha giggled from Sora's joke, knowing what he was implying. While the couple continued walking, Otome followed along.

'They're acting like a childish couple, but they've been making each other laugh... I guess there's more to Sora other than fighting... He looks more relaxed.' Otome thought.

######

The couple was at a dolphin show. It was proving to be an amazing one. Kotonoha watched the show with a smile and was interested.

"Enjoying the show?" Sora asked.

"I am. I never had the chance to see such a nice show. One day, I could bring my younger sister here." Kotonoha said.

"I think she would like it." Sora said.

Kotonoha was leaning on his shoulder, feeling comfortable. This made Otome somewhat jealous of how the couple was interacting.

'So they want to act lovey dovey right now... I might as well ruin their date by then.' Otome thought.

She hurled some nacho cheese chips at the couple. Sora sensed the chips flying to him. With swift speed, he caught the chips. This shocked Otome, since Sora's back was facing her. He then chewed on the chips, eating it. This was essentially a mocking gesture to Otome.

'So he wants to play it that way... I'll have to take some desperate measures to mess with their date.' Otome thought.

######

The couple was at the jellyfish section of the aquarium. Kotonoha looked somewhat unnerved at the sight on some jellyfish. This made Sora chuckle from her expression.

"Don't start squirming... There's more to jellyfish than meets the eye." Sora said.

"Even so, they make me feel uncomfortable." Kotonoha said.

"If these stinging jellyfish bother you, perhaps you can take a look at a more harmless species. Like say, the comb jellyfish." Sora said, pointing to a viewing point of comb jellies.

Kotonoha calmed down and was marveled of seeing the comb jellyfish.

"How beautiful... Do these jellyfish sting?" She asked.

Sora chuckled from Kotonoha's question.

"These jellyfish don't sting. They have a mouth at the front side. The mouth has a smaller diameter than its main body. They are often nicknamed 'sea blimps' due to their appearance." Sora explained.

"What about the light that's bending around their body?" Kotonoha asked.

"That's cilia. The microscopic hair is beating like a rowboat. The hair is acting as a prism, reflecting light. This gives the characteristic rainbow shining on the outer layers." Sora said.

Meanwhile, Otome was carefully watching the couple. She planned to do something messy.

'Let's see how they'll handle a slippery step.' She thought.

Otome walked away from the couple. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. By then, she opened a water bottle and drained it on the floor. The floor was slippery due to recent waxing.

'Here they come... I hope they know how to skate.' Otome thought.

Kotonoha and Sora were walking to the next section of the aquarium. They didn't notice the water that was spilled on the floor. Her feet slipped on the slippery surface, causing her to lose balance and fall. Sora immediately caught her before she fell on the floor. He was holding Kotonoha in a bridal style.

"Are you alright, Kotonoha-chan?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me, Sora-kun." Kotonoha said.

Sora gently let Kotonoha step on to the floor. They were blushing in response from the close contact they had. Otome was angry that her setup didn't work.

'Argh...! It didn't work at all... It's making the couple move closely to each other.' Otome thought in anger.

######

The couple was exiting the aquarium and went to a local diner to eat lunch.

"So, how was your visit at the aquarium, Kotonoha-chan?" Sora asked.

"It was beautiful... I liked how it showed the sea life." Kotonoha said.

They bought some teriyaki to eat. While eating, Kotonoha took notice of Sora, who was eating his lunch peacefully.

'He's too caring to the people around him. He even protected me from harm today.' Kotonoha thought.

Sora noticed Kotonoha looking at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Sora asked.

Kotonoha giggled from his question. She gently touched his right cheek, which had a teriyaki piece on it. She then ate the piece while Sora blushed red. A sizzling sound was heard, making Kotonoha look at the source of the sound. Sora's left hand was burning through the table. She gently placed some water on the hand to stop his pyrokinesis.

"Oh, sorry. That kind of action tends to make me blush and loose brief control of my pyrokinesis." Sora said.

Kotonoha giggled, seeing how was keeping himself reserved and not trying to lose control.

"It's ok, Sora. I understand." Kotonoha said.

Otome watched the couple in jealousy. She was munching on her bento lunch.

'Those two are too cute for a couple... It makes me jealous to see that. Plus, I keep hearing them calling their first names to each other... I wish Makoto and I were like that.' Otome thought.

The couple eventually got up from their seats to leave.

######

The couple was leaving the diner. It was still broad daylight, prompting them to think of a different plan.

"Ne Sora-kun... Mind if we head to a bookstore?" Kotonoha asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Sora responded.

The couple walked to a nearby bookstore, which got Kotonoha's interest. She was looking at the books like an excited child.

'I never seen her with that kind of expression before... I guess she has her cute moments.' Sora thought comically.

Sora found a book titled, 'Carrie'. Kotonoha noticed the book he was reading and smiled.

"Ooooh, I love reading that book sometimes." Kotonoha said.

"Oh? You're a fan of Stephen King's novels?" Sora questioned.

"Yes, I sometimes watch horror movies that are mainly slasher. I can't handle ghost horror." Kotonoha said.

"Hahahaha... Well, I don't mind watching a movie with you." Sora said.

Kotonoha giggled and began to look for another book.

######

The couple was walking outside to a shopping district.

"Wow, this place is packed. One would easily get lost in the crowd." Sora said.

Kotonoha giggled from Sora's comment. They were walking by, taking notice of the different stores.

"This looks like the main street of Haramihama." He said.

While walking, Kotonoha accidentally bumped a middle aged man. He didn't look friendly at all. He began to approach at her with an intimidating glare.

"Oh brat...! Do you have a blind eye?" The man said rudely.

Kotonoha was frightened from the man's rude gesture. Immediately, Sora went to her to confront the man.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked in a dark tone.

The man was surprised of the sudden appearance.

"I'll ask you again... What seems to be the problem here?" Sora asked.

"That girl bumped into me while she wasn't looking. I was about to argue with her of her clumsiness." The man replied.

Immediately, Sora showed an intimidating expression. The man realized he had provoked the wrong person to pick a fight with.

"Touch or demeanor my girlfriend and I'll be glad to shut that mouth of yours, permanently." Sora warned.

"You want to start a fight? Alright, tough guy. Bring it out." The man provoked.

"You'll be sorry." Sora said darkly.

The man and Sora proceeded to encircle on another. The imminent fight attracted a crowd. This made Kotonoha worried for Sora.

'Please be careful, Sora-kun…' She thought.

Immediately, the man lashed out with a left hook. Sora anticipated the attack and dodged it swiftly. The man began to throw straight punches at him. Sora dodged or blocked them with no problems.

"Fight back, tough guy. Are you too chicken to hit me?" The man taunted.

The man proceeded to attack with hooks. Sora had to grab the attacking arm to stop them. Upon catching a left hook, he squeezed the arm harshly. Dull cracking of the bone was heard as the man grunted in pain. Immediately, Sora performed a thrust punch on his face. The man didn't expect the force of the punch to be strong. He slid on the pavement with a bloody nose.

"Don't make me catch you threatening my girlfriend. I could've smashed your skull inward." Sora warned.

"H-how the hell are you this strong?" The man asked in panic.

"You want to know? It's due to myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy. In other words, I have increased muscle mass compared to an average person. If I was working out to that of an Olympic Athlete, that punch would've killed you instantly. I held back to make sure I don't cause any cranial damage." Sora said.

The people looking at the fight were surprised on Sora's intelligence. The crowd was surprised of his actions and applauded him. Kotonoha knew he was covering his true nature up. She was shocked of the sudden events but felt protected from Sora.

"You didn't had to go that far to protect me." Kotonoha said meekly.

"That man looked as though he would hurt you. Hence why I had to do what I did earlier." Sora explained.

Kotonoha looked at him with a small pout, which made him chuckle.

"I know you're trying to make an angry face. However, that expression looks like your pouting." Sora said.

Kotonoha blushed, making him laugh a little.

"It's fine to have a laugh once in a while. I tend to enjoy comedy for the most part." Sora said with a smile.

Kotonoha smiled, despite feeling somewhat offended of Sora. She knew he was giving a mild tease, which got her attention.

######

The couple was walking back to their homes. Kotonoha began to talk with Sora.

"Ne Sora-kun... This Sunday, do you mind coming over to my place?" Kotonoha asked meekly with a blush.

This had the effect of making Sora blush. Kotonoha noticed for a second his face was turning red. This also made him create small embers around his hands, making her giggle.

"I-I'll think about it. Will your family allow me to come over though? I don't know if they'll like me for starters." Sora asked.

Kotonoha looked at Sora before giggling.

"You don't have to feel conscious of your appearance. My parents are very understanding so they'll accept you." Kotonoha said.

Sora felt somewhat nervous, but he decided to give a chance to visit Kotonoha's house.

"Alright... I'll give it a chance. I just hope nothing goes wrong." Sora said with concern.

Kotonoha smiled brightly, knowing that Sora will come visit. She went back to her home while Sora went back to his house.

######

It was a windy Sunday. Sora was walking outside, heading to Kotonoha's place. He felt dreadfully nervous, not knowing what to expect.

'I know I shouldn't be this nervous, but I'm entering someone's place. It's my girlfriend's place no less... I just hope they are welcoming.' Sora thought.

He rang the doorbell on the gate. He then heard footsteps coming from inside the house. The door opened, showing Kotonoha with a younger girl.

"Hah!? Is that your boyfriend, onee-chan?" the little girl asked.

"'Onee-chan'...? Um, Kotonoha-chan... Is this your younger sister?" Sora asked with surprise.

"Y-yes. This is Kokoro, my younger sister." Kotonoha said.

"Hai! Onii-chan, I heard from Onee-chan that you were coming over! Can we play?" Kokoro asked with excitement.

Sora chuckled from her energetic personality.

"Alright. Onii-chan will play with you." Sora said in a playful tone.

Kotonoha giggled from Sora's response. She was concerned for his shy behavior.

######

Inside Kotonoha's house, Sora was with Kotonoha and Kokoro. He found Kotonoha's sister to be very energetic. They played for some time. This time, Kokoro suggested the pocky game.

"Alright you two. Start!" Kokoro said.

Kotonoha and Sora were red faced as they started chewing their sides of the biscuit.

'Sora-kun's... Sora-kun's face is getting close to mine…' Kotonoha thought nervously.

As they got closer, Kokoro watched in a blush as their faces got closer. Kotonoha was blushing heavily. Sora's face was so red, small embers began to float around him.

'Have to remain calm... I know this is a game, but this can be exciting enough for me to suddenly lose control of my power.' Sora thought nervously.

Kotonoha kept her eyes open and started chewing closer to Sora. He was so embarrassed he couldn't chew his way to her. Eventually, Sora clenched his teeth hard enough to break the pocky. This got Kotonoha's attention, noticing Sora's face looking like a tomato.

"Awe... You two didn't finish. Oh well, let's keep playing Onee-chan, Onii-chan." Kokoro said happily.

By then, the front door opened. From the foyer, a voluptuous woman came in. She was wearing a white dress that exposed her chest.

"Kotonoha, Kokoro. I'm home early from my work." The woman said.

Kotonoha, Sora and Kokoro looked and noticed the woman.

"Kotonoha, Kokoro... Who is this boy that's in our house?" She asked.

Sora felt nervous for meeting their mother. Her gaze was looking directly at him.

"P-pleased to meet you, Katsura-san. My name is Tachibana Sora. I'm in class 1-4 at Sakahino School." Sora said nervously.

"Oh, you must be that boy that Kotonoha has been talking about." The woman said.

"She has been talking about me?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Why yes. She mentioned to me that she was a victim of bullying but you helped make her school life a little easy now. Anyway, my name is Katsura Manami." The woman said.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Sora said.

"My, aren't we a polite one? Kotonoha, you have chosen well." Manami said with a tease.

"Okaa-san…!" Kotonoha said with embarrassment.

"Now that I noticed, are you two dating?" Manami asked.

Kotonoha was so embarrassed, she couldn't say anything. Sora, on the other hand, was blushing red. He was able to keep his composure at check.

"Yes... Your daughter and I are currently dating…" Sora said, although he was still red faced.

Manami looked at Sora with a calculating eye. This made him nervous as he felt as though she as trying to find something deep in his soul. She then smiled after a minute of looking.

"You have my approval to be with Kotonoha, Tachibana-san." Manami said, surprising Sora.

"Eh?"

It was the only response he could make at the moment. He didn't have to think anything else.

"I'm saying that Kotonoha has chosen a good boyfriend." Manami said, making the couple blush.

"U-um... We just started dating about a week ago, Okaa-san…" Kotonoha said meekly.

"Nonsense, you chose a good person. He's smart, caring and easy to get along with." Manami said.

Kotonoha couldn't say anything but blush in response. Sora couldn't say anything, meekly choosing not to reply from Manami's commentary.

'She's certainly open with her thoughts with me... She looked like the bossy type.' Sora thought.

Manami went to her bedroom, leaving Kotonoha, Sora and Kokoro alone.

"I'll leave you three alone. Don't get too playful." Manami teased.

This had the effect of making Sora and Kotonoha blush red. Kokoro looked confused of the implication.

"That was certainly awkward." Sora commented.

Kotonoha was somewhat embarrassed from her mother's declaration. She couldn't think on what she wanted to say.

"Ahem... Well, since we had that encounter, let's try to make something a little special. How about a magic trick?" Sora suggested.

"A magic trick? What kind of trick are you planning to do, Onii-chan" Kokoro asked.

"This will surprise you for a moment. Kotonoha, if you will, try taking an ornamental plant from the vase nearby, please." Sora requested.

Kotonoha was confused but followed along. He then wrapped an ornament rose with a white cloth. Before Kotonoha and Kokoro had a chance to ask, Sora lifted the cloth, revealing nothing but a small, red slip of paper. This got Kokoro's attention as she watched the paper.

"What happened to the ornament plant, Onii-chan?" Kokoro asked.

"Patience, young one. This paper is a special one called flash paper. When you bring a small spark, it quickly flashes, but doesn't hurt." Sora said.

He then created a tiny ember which caused the paper to suddenly erupt in red flames. From the flames, an actual rose was shown. This surprised the sisters from the trick.

"Go on. Have a whiff of the plant." Sora said.

Much to their surprise, the rose had a scent and felt real. Sora decided to end his trick by clapping his hands. He then slowly separated his hands, showing the ornamental rose.

"Wow Onii-chan! That was amazing!" Kokoro said in surprise.

Sora chuckled while Kotonoha giggled from the display. They continued playing with board games and daring games like Parcheesi and Twister. Eventually, they decided to take a break.

"Ara ara, Kokoro-chan... You're very energetic." Sora said.

Kokoro giggled, feeling satisfied from the playtime with her sister and boyfriend. Kotonoha decided to provide drinks to everyone.

"What would you like to drink, Sora-kun?" Kotonoha asked meekly.

"Hmm... What kind of refreshments do you have" Sora asked.

"I have milk and lemonade" Kotonoha said.

"I'll go with the lemonade." Sora answered, which made Kotonoha smile.

Kokoro took notice of the couple's interaction. She smiled in response, seeing her big sister being treated well.

"Ne Onii-chan. Have you and Onee-chan been all lovey-dovey with each other?" She asked innocently.

Kotonoha and Sora blushed in response. They couldn't say anything due to Kokoro's question. Sora decided to answer, albeit in a language level that Kokoro could understand.

"We had our moments... But, it depends whether we feel confident enough to act 'lovey-dovey'. We started going out about a week ago, as I told to Katsura-san." Sora explained.

"Oh, I understand what you mean, Onii-chan." Kokoro said.

Sora smiled in response while Kotonoha was impressed from Sora's explanation.

"Ne Onii-chan... Why did you use our family name earlier?" Kokoro asked.

"The reason I said 'Katsura-san' earlier was for differentiating between Kotonoha and your mother. I personally don't know much about your parents, despite meeting your mother for the first time. However, I've known your older sister, hence why I say 'Kotonoha-chan'." Sora explained.

"Ah, that's why." Kokoro said, understanding what Sora meant.

Kotonoha smiled from Sora's reply. Unknown to them, Manami was watching them from a distance.

'He's surprisingly mature for his age. I may have to ask him a couple of questions one day.' She thought.

Sora was sitting on the sofa with Kotonoha. Kokoro was leaning on to Sora. They were watching TV for now. While watching, Sora's hunger started to occur. Kotonoha took notice as his left arm started to turn pale.

'This is not good... I haven't fed on tomato juice today…' Sora thought with a mild panic.

Kotonoha went to Sora's ear to whisper at him.

"I've brought some tomato juice so you can help control your hunger." She whispered.

Sora mentally thanked Kotonoha for her caring personality. She provided a small can of tomato juice, which Sora gently took from her hands.

"Thanks Kotonoha-chan. I appreciate that you're helping me." Sora said with a smile.

Kokoro took notice of him receiving the can of tomato juice. Sora quickly guzzled the juice down in seconds. This surprised Kotonoha and Kokoro when he finished.

"Wow, Onii-chan. You drank that can up so quickly." Kokoro said.

"I needed that juice. It's...something beneficial for my health." Sora said.

He didn't want to reveal his real nature to anyone else. Kotonoha realized what he was implying.

"He has a mild craving for tomato juice so he tends to drink one can per day. It's almost funny at times when I see him drink the cans at times." Kotonoha said in a half-lie.

Kokoro, despite the half-lie that was told to her, nodded in understanding.

"It's ok, Onee-chan. If Onii-chan feels his cravings are acting up, I'll provide some tomato juice for him" Kokoro said innocently.

Sora and Kotonoha chuckled from Kokoro's innocent behavior. They eventually restarted in playing board games.

######

Hours have past and it was night time. Sora and Kotonoha were outside talking with each other. Unknown to the couple, Manami was watching them.

"Your younger sister sure was energetic." Sora said.

Kotonoha giggled from Sora's comment. She was hiding what appeared to be an amusement park ticket.

"I'm glad that we all had fun today... Ne Sora-kun... If you want next week, we can head out to the new water park that was built recently." Kotonoha said.

"That new water park at northeast Haramihama? I guess we can go there." Sora said.

Kotonoha smiled and gave him the ticket.

"This is a ticket to the water park. I already have one on me. We can head out this Saturday coming if you want." Kotonoha said.

"Sure, I can come this Saturday. I don't have any plans so it should be fine." Sora said.

Kotonoha smiled. She then moved close to Sora and kissed him on his lips. This had the effect of making him blush red. His pyrokinesis went out of control, causing him to create embers of fire around his body. Kotonoha realized that she gave him her first kiss.

'I-I kissed Sora-kun...on the l-l-lips... It feels so warm and comforting.' Kotonoha thought.

Sora, on the other hand, was red faced from blushing. The embers around him eventually fizzled out.

"I-I-I-I'll s-see y-y-you in s-s-school." Sora stuttered.

"O-o-ok. I-I-I can't w-w-w-wait for our date." Kotonoha stuttered.

Manami watched the interaction and had to giggle from how shy Sora was.

'I'll have to question him when I have the chance. He seems to be a few houses away from where we live.' Manami thought.

"W-well then, goodnight, Kotonoha-chan." Sora said.

"Goodnight, Sora-kun." Kotonoha responded.

Sora left the premises and was walking back to his place. While he was walking, he felt a presence that was tailing him from behind.

"Whoever's following me, come out now." Sora said.

From the shadows, Manami came out. Sora was surprised to see the mother of Kotonoha and Kokoro following him.

"Um... Katsura-chan, why were you following me?" Sora asked in surprise.

"I have several questions that I couldn't ask in front of my daughters. First off, are you and Kotonoha dating?" Manami questioned.

"Yes. I'm currently dating with Kotonoha" Sora said with conviction.

"What makes you feel attracted to her?" Manami questioned.

"She has a calm personality, which I can get along with just fine. Plus, she's very considerate. Don't get me wrong though. Her appearance is womanly, but I feel attracted due to her personality." Sora answered.

Manami was surprised of Sora's response.

"Really now? You're the first person to say that you feel attracted to a girl from her personality." Manami said.

"Well, it's a rare thing for people to care about their loved one's personality. A girl's physical attraction does not mean she's an object. She's like us, human beings, who want to find the person they like." Sora explained.

The explanation surprised Manami a lot. She began to understand why her daughter was attracted to him.

"You have an altruistic personality that much I know. I've heard from my daughter that you protected her from bullies back in Sakahino School. What made you want to protect my daughter?" Manami questioned.

"Her classmates were ganging up on her, like a group of delinquents. They were about to use physical violence, but I had enough from what they were about to do." Sora answered.

"What were they trying to do to her?" Manami questioned.

"They were planning to give false papers to her, forcing her to sign them up. This would've leave almost no break time for herself to focus on her school. Other than verbal abuse, she told me that physical bullying usually occurs. Do you recall seeing any bruises or injuries?" Sora questioned back.

"I recall seeing a bruise on her left arm a month ago before you came. She blamed it from a falling book in the library." Manami said.

"That's not true. She was trying to hide the real cause. The reason why is due to her belief that she's dragging you down." Sora said.

"I didn't know... Thank you for telling me this, Tachibana-kun." Manami said.

"Please don't put too much stress on your daughter, Katsura-chan." Sora said.

"I promise, Tachibana-kun. In the meantime, you can come over to my place, whenever you want." Manami said.

"I appreciate the hospitality, Katsura-chan. However, I'll let Kotonoha know that I'll come over so she can let you know." Sora said.

"Sounds fair enough. Also, I'm planning to come to the new water park. That same ticket that you're holding in your left pocket... It was an extra given to you from Kotonoha." Manami deduced.

"It is. We're planning to head to the water park this Saturday." Sora said.

"I'll be there to make sure Kotonoha has a good time." Manami said.

'An over-protective mother at its best... She's certainly become like this after what I revealed to her about Kotonoha.' Sora thought.

"In any case, I'll be heading home. See you next time, Katsura-chan." Sora said respectfully.

######

Sora made his way home. He didn't eat anything for dinner but he didn't feel hungry. He didn't crave for blood, or any form of sustenance.

"Sora, are you feeling okay?" his mother asked.

"I'm feeling fine, kaa-san. Today was fun with Ko- I mean, Katsura's place." Sora said.

"Ah? You have a girlfriend, Sora? That's good. Who is she and how does she look?" His mother asked with glee.

Sora couldn't help but blush red. His mother was teasing him of his -relationship with Kotonoha.

"K-Kotonoha is our nearby neighbor. That two story building over there is where she lives." Sora said, pointing to the house.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, since you had fun today, be sure to sleep for school tomorrow." His mother said.

Sora sweat dropped from hearing his mother like that.

That's all from here. More to come in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: An emotional conflict. The petite class president of Class 1-3.

I do own anything from both series.

Sora was at his homeroom, reading Merchants of Venice. Kotonoha took notice of the book he was reading.

'He's reading a different play from Shakespeare. Before it was Macbeth, now it's Merchants of Venice.' Kotonoha thought.

While the class was getting ready for the first period, Sora was all set. Kotonoha was also all set. This irked Otome, wanting to disrupt their relationship.

'Those two are acting more similarly than usual. Tachibana has been reading books, just like Kotonoha does.' Otome thought.

By then, the science teacher arrived.

"Ok everyone. We have an exam for today so I hope you are all prepared." The teacher said.

Most of the students groaned, but Kotonoha and Sora were ready.

'Can't say that I haven't been studying. Kotonoha also looks prepared as well.' Sora thought.

The teacher provided the test papers to the students.

"You may begin." The teacher said.

Kotonoha and Sora were quickly writing the answers down. Everyone else had stopped to think of the answers carefully.

'When atoms fuse in extreme temperatures, that's nuclear fusion. That's usually common among stars, especially the sun.' Sora thought.

######

It was lunch break for the people in Sakahino School. Kotonoha and Sora were at the rooftop, about to eat lunch. Kotonoha showed her bento, which appeared yummy.

"Wow... Your meal looks good... Mind if I have a taste?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Kotonoha said bashfully.

Sora then had a taste of the food by biting a small portion of a potato. The moment he made a couple of chews, he had a neutral expression.

"How is it?" Kotonoha asked.

Sora comically looked at Kotonoha and sighed. He then gave the potato to Kotonoha. She took a bite of her meal, only to reply with a funny sound.

"Mwah..."

Her face morphed to a cute, disgusted look. It looked funny enough to make Sora laugh uncontrollably.

"Pffff... Hahahahahahaha..."

I didn't realize how it tasted." Kotonoha said.

"It's ok. You probably mixed the salt with sugar. Hahaha." Sora said, laughing.

Kotonoha looked somewhat hurt, but seeing Sora's laughing face made her laugh as well.

"Here, try mine." Sora said, showing his bento to Kotonoha. She took a small bite from a croquette and was surprised on how good it was.

"Wow, it's delicious." Kotonoha said.

"I made it myself. It took me some practice, but I learned it from my adoptive parents." Sora said.

Kotonoha made a cute pout. She felt incompetent for not making a good bento.

"Uuuuh... I have a long way to go…" Kotonoha said.

"Don't feel so pessimistic to yourself, Kotonoha-chan. Your bento shows that you're improving. Let's try to take it with each step carefully." Sora said.

Kotonoha smiled, hearing Sora's reassuring words. Before both realized it, they were moving closer to each other's faces. They then shared a kiss. While the couple was kissing, Otome and her group was watching them from the rooftop door.

"Look at them, so romantic with each other...! It drives me nuts…" Minami said.

"Save your breath, Obuchi-san. I want to punch Tachibana-san for what he has been doing to us." Kumi said.

"Hold on Mori-san... We'll need to plan our move first." Otome said.

The group watched while Kotonoha and Sora were kissing. Before they all realized it, Sora threw his chopsticks at rapid speed. The chopsticks went through the opening of the door and hit the wall near Otome's group. They didn't notice the chopsticks that imbedded themselves in the wall, till they saw the dust falling on the floor.

"What the...? How did he threw those chopsticks like that?" Kumi questioned in shock.

"I know you four are at the rooftop door. Come out now, or I'll throw a second pair directly on you." Sora said.

Otome's group walked out of the door, not wanting to get impaled from the chopsticks.

"Fancy seeing you here, Katōu-san... What are you and your followers up to?" Sora questioned.

Before Sora could hear an answer, a fourth girl suddenly came behind him. He quickly dodged the attack and held Kotonoha bridal style. She had short black hair with blue, steel gray eyes. Sora noticed she was wearing the female school uniform of Sakahino School. She was holding what appears to be a bat.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me and Kotonoha?" Sora questioned.

"I hate Katsura for a reason. She has a body any girl would kill for. Plus, I heard rumors that she uses her body to seduce the male students here." The girl said.

"I never thought jealousy would ire a girl this much... You believe what you hear instead of directly asking whether the rumors were true or not. How pathetic." Sora said.

"What did you say?" The girl asked with anger.

"Pathetic, like you." Sora said slowly.

Immediately, the girl dashed to Sora. He quickly prepared himself and dodged the swings from the girl's bat.

"Hold still so I can hit that head of yours." The girl said.

"Fat chance." Sora replied.

Before Sora could fight back, Otome's group held Kotonoha hostage. They were about to push her into the crossfire of the fight.

"Damn you! You're putting Kotonoha's life at risk just to satiate your jealousy!?" Sora questioned with anger.

The girls were surprised from Sora's outburst. His face was showing pure rage unrestrained.

"Tell me... The girl with the bat... What is your name?" Sora said with anger.

"K-Kanroji Nanami." The girl stuttered.

"Do yourself a favor the next time I see you. Whoever gave you those rumors is a bastard and an egomaniac. It had to be from Otome's group which were spreading the false rumors. If I have to venture to guess, it already affected her social behavior." Sora said.

Before Nanami could say anything Sora zipped past her in extreme speed. Otome's group didn't realize that Sora was moving so quickly. Before they realized it, Sora was holding Kotonoha closely to him in bridal style.

"NEVER do something like this again! I won't hesitate to cause severe harm on you all to the point I could break your bones." Sora said.

Nanami, Otome and her group noticed Sora's expression was making his eyes change. They looked as though they were flashing between white and black.

"Leave her alone and don't ever do this again." Sora demanded.

The group was spooked of Sora's anger. They didn't want to mess with him.

"GET OUT OF HERE AND GO!" Sora shouted with his voice.

The emotional shock from Sora's yelling caused a sudden eruption of flames near him. The flames were erupting like a small volcano. This made Otome and her group to release Kotonoha.

"Sora-kun! Snap out of it! You shouldn't succumb to violence!" Kotonoha said.

Her words reached to Sora, stopping him from conjuring flames. He then looked at the girls who wanted to cause problems to Kotonoha.

"Don't EVER threaten Kotonoha like this! I may have tolerated your immature actions up to now. But now, I'm serious to make sure you guys don't mess with her! If you girls value what's left of your pride, I suggest leaving Kotonoha and I alone. Let me catch you doing something like this and I'll be leaving all of you at the nearest hospital." Sora said with a snarl.

Kotonoha held on to Sora's arm, holding off his anger. It was a brief internal struggle, but he caused the flames to extinguish. He didn't want to become a monster in front of anyone. Reluctantly, he slammed his fist on a nearby wall, causing it to be blown off from the impact, but making his hand bleed. This scared Otome and the girls who were watching.

"That could've been all of you the moment you angered me." Sora stated coldly, rubbing his fist.

The girls were all frozen in shock and fear. Sora and Kotonoha left the rooftop without a word.

######

Sora and Kotonoha were at the atrium. He was still angry with Otome and the girls that have their vendetta against Kotonoha.

"Calm down Sora-kun. You said they're not worth wasting energy." Kotonoha said calmly.

"How can I when they almost put your life in danger? They were planning to use me indirectly to hurt you." Sora said in a disappointed tone.

Kotonoha couldn't help but look at his face. He showed an expression of shame and guilt. This made Kotonoha hug him to comfort him.

"Kotonoha-chan. I can never hurt you... What those girls did to you was unforgivable. Now I won't be able to tolerate their actions anymore." Sora said.

"It's ok, Sora. You have been protecting since the day you transferred. That's what I like about you." Kotonoha said.

While the couple was looking at each other, a petite girl noticed the couple. She had black hair and red eyes. Her skin was near pasty white, but not as pale as Sora's.

"What's happening here?" The petite girl asked.

"It's nothing. We had a conflict with some of the female students. Mostly from Katōu-san, her group, and another girl named Kanroji Nanami." Sora said.

The petite girl made a brief gasp from what she heard.

"Kanroji-san is a friend of mine, but I didn't know what she was doing till now." The petite girl said in surprise.

Sora immediately sprang into action and went in front of Kotonoha.

"You care this much for Katsura-san... Looks like you had your experiences from bullying." The girl said.

"Don't even think about hurting Kotonoha-chan! A group was enough to make me lose my composure. I don't need another follower to suddenly mess around with us." Sora said with anger.

"Wait, Sora-kun. She doesn't look like she has any intentions to hurt us." Kotonoha said.

Sora calmed down, but kept his guard up. The petite girl was about to introduce herself.

"My name is Kiyoura Setsuna. I'm a friend of Kanroji-san and Saionji-san. I also happen to be the class president of Class 1-3." The girl said.

"My name is Tachibana Sora. I'm sure you also know Kotonoha-chan." Sora said.

"Yes. Katsura Kotonoha is the class president of Class 1-4. I'm sure you know this, but all class presidents of the school are with the Student Council" Setsuna said.

"It seems you have a professional relationship with Kotonoha-chan." Sora deduced.

"You are correct. I only see her as colleague. I do chat with her at times." Setsuna replied.

"I see. Also, let the student council know that Kotonoha is a victim of bullying from Otome, her group, and Kanroji-san." Sora said.

"I'll make sure they don't do anything that'll demeanor her. I'll entrust a member from the student council to provide the papers instead." Setsuna said.

"Please do so. Kotonoha doesn't deserve to be bullied just because of her appearance. It's no different of a person teasing you, due to one's body being different from others. It sounds misleading, but everyone is different is many ways." Sora said, surprising Setsuna.

"You're a strange person. Yet, you're altruistic at the same time. Katsura has chosen quite a devoted boyfriend." Setsuna said, making the couple blush.

"Not a good time to start teasing, Kiyoura-san." Kotonoha said.

"In any case, thanks for letting me know. I'll make sure no more problems come up to your girlfriend." Setsuna said.

Setsuna left the couple alone. Sora felt indebted for Setsuna but he still felt a bit uneasy. Kotonoha's feelings for him started to grow due to Sora's selfless behavior.

'Sora-kun... Your arrival to the school is not a coincidence to me... My life is starting to improve thanks to your concern. I feel so happy now.' Kotonoha thought with a smile.

Without realizing it, Kotonoha went to Sora's back and hugged him from behind. She was starting to make sobbing noises, which alarmed him.

"Kotonoha-chan, are you alright?" Sora asked with concern.

"I'm okay. These are tears of joy. I'm crying because you make me so happy." Kotonoha said.

Sora turned around and hugged Kotonoha closely. A ring of fire surrounded them at their feet. The flames didn't burn, but felt warm and comforting. Kotonoha realized that Sora was manipulating the flames subconsciously. When Sora noticed the flames, he regained control and they disappeared.

"Sorry about that, Kotonoha-chan. I briefly lost control there." Sora said with a blush.

"It's okay. The flames didn't hurt me." She said.

Sora then cupped his hands, getting Kotonoha's attention. She watched and noticed the flames turning red. The flames shaped themselves into a heart. Kotonoha touched the heart, noticing it felt warm. Sora dissipated the flames before anyone could notice.

"W-we should save our romance in a different area." Sora whispered to Kotonoha.

Kotonoha meekly nodded with a blush, but understood why. Luckily, no one was nearby or watching them when Sora used his pyrokinesis.

######

Lunch period was over and the couple was back in their class. Otome and her group remained silent, now fearing Sora. He didn't take notice of their reaction.

"Today was rather eventful. I'm glad we were able to sort the problems for you." Sora said.

"I can't thank you enough Sora-kun. I'm very happy to meet you." Kotonoha said.

Sora smiled in response. The math teacher arrived for the next class. The math lessons began for the class.

"Everyone, we have a quiz for today." The teacher said.

Kotonoha and Sora felt comfortable, despite the surprise from the teacher.

The quiz lasted for a few minutes. By then, the students were learning algebraic equations.

"Ok class. If you're given the equation 2x + 8 = 16, what is the number for x?" The teacher asked.

Kotonoha and Sora both raised their hands to answer. The teacher decided to ask Kotonoha.

"You take 8 and subtract it to 16, thereby isolating x. Since 16 is now 8, you have to divide 2x with 8 to find the number. The answer is 4." Kotonoha said.

"Impressive explanation, Katsura. You and Tachibana are well educated students." The teacher said with praise.

The couple bashfully nodded their heads. This irked Otome, but she wisely kept her mouth quiet.

######

Classes have ended for the day. Sora and Kotonoha were walking to the train station. While they were waiting, Sora noticed Sekai and Hikari were nearby.

"Hey you two. Looking all lovey dovey." Sekai teased.

Both blushed in response. Sora couldn't say anything as he suppressed his pyrokinesis from blushing.

"Saionji-san... Please don't tease us too much... Sora-kun's already had enough." Kotonoha said meekly.

True to her words, Sora was turning red from his blushing. It didn't help that Sekai and Hikari were giggling.

"A-anyway, we've met a friend of yours, Saionji-san." Sora said.

"Oh? Who was it?" Sekai asked.

"It was the class president of Class 1-3, Kiyoura Setsuna." Sora answered.

"Oh. She's my best friend. I didn't think that she suddenly showed herself to you." Sekai said.

"Very funny... Please stop teasing me already... Why don't you find another guy that you like instead?" Sora said.

Sekai laughed from Sora's pouting. This made him look away in embarrassment.

"Anyway, I need your help for Kuroda-san." Sekai said.

"What seems to be the problem" Sora asked.

"She needs help in getting a certain guy's heart. Plus, Setsuna wants someone with her as well." Sekai said, providing two tickets.

"These tickets are for the new waterpark nearby. But, why am I playing matchmaker for them?" Sora asked with surprise.

"Kuroda-san has feelings for someone back in Class 1-3. I'm sure you noticed the guy next to Makoto." Sekai said.

"Sawanaga Taisuke? That's new for me to hear…" Sora joked.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"That guy seems like the type to be really dense. He needs a strong pinch for him to realize that a girl has feelings for him." Sora answered truthfully.

"Wow, you can tell what a person is?" Sekai asked in surprise.

"Pretty much. Body language, emotions... I can easily find out, down to the simple movement." Sora answered.

"Whoa... You never told me you have a sharp eye, Sora-kun." Kotonoha said.

"It's a talent that I was born with. Much to my surprise though, it helps to prevent me from associating the wrong person." Sora said.

"Quite a natural gift you have there, Tachibana-san. But how would you make Sawanaga-san get his attention?" Sekai asked.

"By saying it bluntly. A dense person is pretty dumb to reason with. You have to be direct to get his attention." Sora said.

Hikari could do nothing but blush in response.

"There's no way I could do that...! Why do you suggest such an idea like that!?" Hikari asked.

"I told you... He doesn't realize your feelings. You have to be blunt with him to get him aware of you. Giving off hints or teasing him won't get his attention." Sora retorted.

Hikari was embarrassed with Sora's response. She didn't want to ask another question, lest she get a response that would make her blush.

"Alright, alright... No need to put it harshly on her. Tachibana-san, try to give this to Itou-san." Sekai said.

"Alright... I'll make sure they're given to Itou-san and Sawanaga-san." Sora said.

Sekai and Hikari smiled, seeing Sora's kindness. He was a bit surprised of the sudden requests that Sekai gave him.

"Are you sure, Sora-kun? You could just let them now that you felt uncomfortable about it." Kotonoha said.

"As much as I hate to admit, I can't refuse their favor." Sora said.

Kotonoha decided to not question him, due to his stubborn will. She giggled from his response.

"You have the altruistic look again, Sora-kun." Kotonoha said.

Sora blushed in response. Much to his surprise, he encountered Makoto and Taisuke.

"Yo, Itou-san, Sawanaga-san." Sora called out.

"Oh hey Tachibana-san. What's the occasion for coming to us?" Makoto asked.

"I received this ticket to the water park from someone in your class. She's planning to come over this Saturday." Sora said.

Makoto took the ticket and placed it in his pocket. Sora then turned to Taisuke.

"Sawanaga-san... A girl asked me to give you this ticket." He said.

"Who was the girl? Could it be Katsura-san?" He asked stupidly.

This made Sora perform a mocking bonk on his head.

"Baka... Not Kotonoha-chan. It's a girl named Kuroda Hikari. She has a crush on you." Sora said bluntly.

"Really...? I don't see her as my type to date." Taisuke said with uncertainty.

This made Sora bonk his head again. Taisuke held his head from the mild pain.

"Think carefully, Sawanaga-san... A girl basically has feelings for you... Don't tell me you're that dumb enough to not realize it." Sora said.

Taisuke stood with a confused face. He was thinking of accepting Hikari's feelings but was too stupid not to realize it.

"Ne Makoto... Do you think that girl would have a crush on me?" Taisuke asked.

Makoto only shook his head. He couldn't believe that his friend was this dense.

'Taisuke, may whatever deity help you... No one shouldn't be this dense…' Makoto thought comically.

Unknown to the two boys, Setsuna watched Makoto from a distance. She was watching him intently as a faint blush was shown on her face.

######

Sora and Kotonoha were walking at the park. They decided to take a brief break there.

"Ne Sora-kun. What was the purpose of you giving those guys the tickets to those boys?" Kotonoha asked.

"Saionji-san told me it was for two girls who liked them. I personally don't know much about them, but the girls knew I'm acquainted with them." Sora said.

"Who were the two girls that asked for you to give them the tickets?" Kotonoha asked in surprise.

"It was Kuroda Hikari and Kiyoura Setsuna." Sora answered.

Kotonoha giggled, realizing the girls have feelings for the two boys.

"I'm sure they'll be surprised on who they have." Kotonoha said.

"Indeed, I can imagine their faces once they realized it." Sora chuckled.

The couple sat on the grass, watching the sky. They then looked at each other, preparing to kiss. Before they did, a group of kids noticed them and began to point them out.

"Ah! A couple is about to kiss here!" A young boy said.

"No way! Are they about to make out?" Another asked.

Sora and Kotonoha blushed in response. Before Kotonoha could squeal, Sora picked her up in bridal style and disappeared in pure speed.

######

Sora and Kotonoha arrived at a different section of the park. They were near an old cherry blossom tree that was losing its leaves for the summer.

"S-sorry about the sudden rush, Kotonoha-chan. I'm sure that you didn't want anyone to point out like that in a misunderstanding." Sora said, blushing.

"I-its okay, Sora-kun. You were being conservative so it wasn't a problem." Kotonoha said with a smile.

Sora felt somewhat calm after hearing her reassuring words. By then, they began to look at each other, eye to eye. Kotonoha looked nervous for a bit, but she was caught spellbound from his eyes.

'Sora-kun's eyes are beautiful... I can't help but stare at them.' Kotonoha thought.

The couple slowly moved closer to each other. Before they knew it, they shared a kiss. This made them blush, but Kotonoha's face was redder.

'We kissed... This is our second kiss.' Kotonoha thought, trying not to squeal.

Sora was blushing, but he composed himself. He made a gentle smile, something that attracted Kotonoha. The couple hugged each other, leaning on the cherry blossom.

"Ne Sora-kun... I was wondering that after we head out to the new waterpark, I was wondering if you can come over again. Kokoro has been asking for you to come back." Kotonoha said.

"After we have fun in the Aqua Square, I might come again one day. We would be too tired to play with your younger sister after swimming." Sora said.

Kotonoha giggled from Sora's response. She didn't expect to hear him say that he'll tire out.

"Do jinrou also feel fatigued from exercise?" Kotonoha questioned.

"Pfft... Hahahahahahahaha... Well, they do. Still, it sounds funny to hear that." Sora laughed.

Kotonoha also laughed from the funny response. The couple then realized it was starting to get dark.

"We should head to our homes. It's getting dark right now." Sora said.

######

Kotonoha and Sora made their way to the bus station. They took the bus to make their way home. Before Kotonoha was about to talk with Sora, he was asleep.

'He always falls asleep when we ride the bus. I'll never get used to seeing him sleep like this.' Kotonoha thought.

Kotonoha made Sora's head lean on her shoulder. She made sure he was comfy. Unfortunately, the bus hit a speed bump, which caused some shaking. This caused his head to land directly on her chest. This embarrassed her, but she knew he was asleep.

'That surprised me... I'm glad that he was asleep. It would be embarrassing if he woke up.' She thought.

She gently held his head and placed it on his shoulder.

"Kaa-san... I'll become strong to protect the one I love." Sora said in his sleep.

Kotonoha was surprised, but she smiled. She hugged Sora while he slept.

######

The bus was near Haramihama. Kotonoha woke Sora up when the bus was about to arrive.

"Sora-kun, we're here." Kotonoha said.

Sora woke up and left the bus with her. The couple was walking to their homes.

"Today has been rather eventful, but I liked the park." Sora said to Kotonoha.

"I agree. I liked the park as well." Kotonoha said.

They eventually arrived at Kotonoha's place. Manami was outside, waiting for her daughter.

"Where were you two? It's a bit late." Manami said.

"We have a long explanation to provide, but we can shorten it for you." Sora said.

"Alright, explain why." Manami demanded.

"Back in school today, Kotonoha and I were eating lunch till Otome and her group came along with another girl, who was jealous. They started a fight with me, but I was able to defend myself. However, Otome's group almost forced Kotonoha-chan in the crossfire. I was angry with them, almost ready to fight them but Kotonoha stopped me. She reasoned with me and we left to the atrium. We've met one of the class presidents of the school. Since class presidents are student council members, we explained why I was in an agitated state. She assured us that she'll provide details to the student council. After that, we went out for a walk to the park. We stayed there for some time, admiring the scenery. After a few hours, we took the bus to Haramihama and walked our way here." Sora explained, leaving the personal details behind.

"Well, that's very convincing. I'm grateful that you have self-control and protect my daughter." Manami said.

"Think of it as my role to protect her. A boyfriend or a husband for that matter shouldn't leave their loved one alone." Sora said, surprising Manami.

Manami looked at Sora with surprise and made a prideful smile.

"You have my approval of being her boyfriend and possible husband." Manami stated, making the couple blush red.

Manami giggled quietly upon seeing the couple. It was amusing to her upon seeing Sora blush red.

"A-anyway, I'll see you this Saturday." Kotonoha said.

"Okay, see you again." Sora said with a blushing smile.

Manami looked at Sora for a few seconds before smiling. She realized that Sora may sound mature, but he had an innocent tone. This made her feel somewhat jealous.

'Hah... I wish my husband would be like how my daughter and Tachibana-kun are... I hope we're able to become like how we were in the past.' Manami thought.

######

Sora arrived at his house. He was still smiling.

"Oh, you made it back home?" His mother asked.

"I was out with Kotonoha at the park today." Sora responded.

Sora's adopted mother made a knowing smirk. He knew she was about to tease him.

"Please don't start teasing, kaa-san... I was also teased from her mother as well." Sora pouted.

This made his mother giggle in response.

"I know, Sora. Still, it's fun to see you get sensitive like that." His mother teased.

"Mou... As if I hadn't had enough teasing for one day" Sora said, slouching on the guest room table.

'This has been rather eventful... I hope the teasing stops. I'm already reaching the end of my 14th year.' Sora thought with concern.

This immediately got Sora up to his feet and raced to his room. He quickly texted Kotonoha regarding about his birthday.

'I can't believe I haven't told her this yet...! Mou, I'm starting to act like a silly person.' Sora thought with embarrassment.

######

The message was sent to Kotonoha, who read it in surprise.

'I can't believe that his birthday is this Saturday. I think I can plan it somehow.' Kotonoha thought.

"Hey Onee-chan. Oh? Did the message come from Sora-kun?!" Kokoro asked in excitement.

"Y-yes. He told me when his birthday is." Kotonoha said.

"Uwaa~! I want to go to Onii-chan's birthday party tomorrow." Kokoro said in excitement.

"You're lucky that I have another extra ticket for the Aqua Square, Kokoro." Manami said.

"Okaa-san, thank you for having another ticket." Kokoro said happily.

Kotonoha merely sighed in response, but felt glad that her family was coming. She was glad that the family wanted to do something. However, this made her worried of something. She didn't want to suddenly reveal her boyfriend's secret yet.

'I hope Sora-kun doesn't reveal too much of himself... Having more people around would risk knowing his true nature. As long as he keeps his composure, he won't reveal too much.' Kotonoha thought.

Manami looked at Kotonoha when she had a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong, Kotonoha?" Manami asked.

"Well, this Saturday is my boyfriend's birthday. I don't know what to plan for him." Kotonoha said.

Manami smiled, seeing her daughter thinking about her boyfriend.

"Don't worry. I have an idea that I'm planning for him. So he's a Gemini." Manami said.

Kotonoha tilted her head in confusion.

'I wonder what Okaa-san is planning for this Saturday... It seems as though she's ready for something.' Kotonoha thought.

That's all from here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A beautiful birthday. Manami's suspicions.

I do not own anything from both series.

(Play Shiki OST - Crimson)

Summer was in the neighborhood. It was Saturday. Sora was getting himself ready to head to the Aqua Square water park. He chose bright red swimming trunks. He had a duffle bag, which allowed him to store his swimming trunks and extra clothes. In another compartment, cans of tomato juice were inside to help control his hunger.

"They should be arriving in about an hour to the bus station." Sora said to himself.

By then, Kotonoha, Manami and Kokoro arrived. This surprised Sora upon seeing the family coming by.

"Hehehe... Surprised you, Onii-chan? We're all coming to the Aqua Square." Kokoro said.

Kotonoha nervously went close to Sora. Both looked embarrassed of showing their affection near Manami.

'This is going to be a surprising time for us.' Sora thought comically.

Eventually, they saw 5 people coming to the bus station. Luckily, the bus came by. When Sora and the Katsura family went inside, they all saw the 5 people that were coming. There was Makoto, Setsuna, Hikari, Taisuke and Sekai.

"Oh... Sitting near your lover, Tachibana-kun." Sekai teased playfully.

This made Sora shove his head on the seat in back of him to hide his blushing. Manami and Kokoro noticed Sora's blushing and giggled in response.

"Don't tease him too much, Saionji-san. He looked nervous when we got here." Kotonoha said meekly.

Sekai giggled when she saw Sora's face turning red. Kotonoha was worried for a bit, but Sora's pyrokinesis didn't go out of control. She sighed in relief upon noticing.

"Hehehe... Onii-chan's very shy. He really does like you enough to turn his face red." Kokoro teased.

Sora's head was comically blowing off steam. It sounded like a tea kettle, which made everyone laugh upon seeing it.

'Mou... I didn't ask for people to suddenly make me feel embarrassed. Please don't embarrass me anymore... I might lose control by producing flames right now…' Sora thought.

Hikari giggled quietly while Setsuna watched Sora's reaction. They had a faint smile, knowing that Sora wanted to be near Kotonoha. Both girls were sitting near the respective lovers.

Manami noticed the interactions of Sora with the girls. She chuckled, seeing how embarrassed he was.

'Young love... Sora and Kotonoha remind me and my husband when we were their age. He was always quiet and shy whenever I see him. It's both nostalgic and cute to see that.' Manami thought with a smile.

The boys noticed the interaction. Makoto was reserved and chose not to do anything. Taisuke, on the other hand, was jealous of Sora being near Kotonoha.

'Curse that dirt blonde bishonen.' Taisuke comically thought.

This made Hikari sigh in disappointment.

(Crimson OST end here)

######

Everyone arrived at the Aqua Square water park. Sora was in the boy's changing room with Taisuke and Makoto. Makoto chose dark blue swimming trunks, while Taisuke chose swimming briefs.

"I'm glad that I was invited to come here." Makoto said.

"Well, you can thank the class president from 1-3, who invited you." Sora said to Makoto.

"Same here. I would like to see Katsura-san in her swimsuit." Taisuke said.

Sora comically pounded Taisuke in a playful manner.

"You do realize that Kotonoha-chan is my girlfriend?" Sora asked with a forced smile.

Sora was making a visage of a hanya appear near him. Taisuke comically moved away from him in fright. Makoto chuckled, seeing his friend put into place.

'Scary... Don't want to anger him or talk about his girlfriend like that…' Taisuke thought.

######

In the girl's changing room, everyone was changing into their respective swimsuits. Sekai chose a pink, sports bikini. Setsuna picked a one-sized swimsuit. Hikari picked an orange bikini. Kokoro picked a light blue one-sized swimsuit. Kotonoha picked a blue-green bikini. Hikari looked at Kotonoha in surprise.

"I've heard rumors, but you're certainly big, Katsura-san." Hikari said.

Kotonoha looked at where Hikari was looking at and blushed in embarrassment.

"Please don't look at me like that... That's embarrassing." Kotonoha said, covering her top.

"Well, it's not something to feel embarrassed about." Hikari said in reassurance.

"Kuroda-san's right. Although I should feel envious of her figure." Setsuna said.

"Kiyoura-san... Please stop looking at me like that." Kotonoha said.

"Don't feel embarrassed about yourself, Katsura-san. I'm sure Tachibana-san would like to see you in your swimsuit." Setsuna said.

"They're right, Kotonoha." Manami said, revealing herself.

Manami was wearing a one-sized white swimsuit. The top section was barely covering her bust, accenting it.

'So big…' The girls thought in surprise.

Kotonoha sighed in response from her mother's answer. The others looked at her with slight jealousy.

"Ara ara... You don't have to feel so envious of my appearance. I was like Kiyoura-san when she was young." Manami said.

"T-then how did they grow that large?" Setsuna asked in surprise.

"Well, I was young and took care of myself in a healthy diet. When I fell in love with my husband, I was still less endowed, till I reached my 18th birthday." Manami said.

The girls were envious of the woman, except Kotonoha and Kokoro. Kokoro went up to the girls and giggled.

"She happens to be our Okaa-san." Kokoro said.

The girls were all surprised and looked at Kotonoha comically.

'It all came down to genetics... She must've been an early boomer…' They all thought comically.

######

The boys were waiting for the girls to arrive. They were sitting on a couple of benches. Taisuke was looking at the various swimsuits worn from females around him.

"Look. High thighs are exposed." Taisuke said.

Makoto and Sora decided not to hear Taisuke talking about what he saw.

"String bikinis... That one would look better with a voluptuous body... That one-sized swimsuit is better!" Taisuke said in excitement.

Sora comically karate chopped Taisuke on the head. He didn't put too much strength, but it was enough to get his attention elsewhere.

"Just don't give that perverted look to Kotonoha-chan." Sora said irritably.

Makoto laughed from the playful gesture.

"You should worry about your date first, Taisuke. Try to have some morals for yourself." Makoto commented.

'Way to break the ice, Itou-san.' Sora thought.

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long…" Taisuke said.

"Girls take a while to get ready. Don't start feeling impatient all of a sudden." Makoto said.

"You're a good informant, Makoto." Taisuke commented.

"Yeah, yeah." Makoto said apathetically.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Sekai said.

"It's okay, we got here minutes ago." Sora said.

The boys looked at the girls in their individual swimsuits. Taisuke was in amazement while Makoto remained silent. Sora blushed red upon seeing the girls. He noticed that Kotonoha and her family weren't with them yet.

"Sawanaga, your eyes look perverted…" Sekai said.

"They're not school swimsuits...! They are actually wearing bikinis." Taisuke said.

"Geez, Sawanaga-san... Stop staring at them like they're objects." Sora said.

"You like Sawanaga-san right? I could ask the same question Sora did." Setsuna commented, making Hikari laugh nervously.

"Get a grip for once, Taisuke. Sora said there was a girl here that likes you." Makoto said.

"Really?! Who is it?" He asked bluntly.

"Baka... Don't ask so loudly. She's right here in front of you." Sora said, pointing to Hikari.

"Kuroda-san was the one who wanted me to come here...? I didn't know." Taisuke said in shock.

"You were very dense when I kept giving you the clues. I had to be a little drastic for you to realize it." Sora said to Taisuke.

Hikari walked up to Taisuke. He was starting to feel bashful near her.

"Um... Sawanaga-san. Do you mind if you teach me how to swim?" Hikari asked.

"Sure... I can help teach you how to." Taisuke answered in two seconds.

"Well now, he thought his answer out carefully... Let's give them some space." Sora said.

The newly formed couple went to the pool. Kotonoha, Kokoro, and Manami arrived. When he saw Kotonoha in her swimsuit, he blushed so red, he nearly passed out.

"Hehehehehe... Onii-chan must have blushed up from seeing you in your swimsuit, Onee-chan." Kokoro said.

"Kokoro! Don't make him blush too much. He almost fainted just now." Kotonoha said.

The rest of the girls noticed Sora's reaction and giggled. They didn't expect him to nearly faint.

"He certainly didn't expect you to wear a daring swimsuit, Katsura-san." Sekai said.

"Saionji-san..." Kotonoha said meekly.

"Hahaha... Sorry about that. Your boyfriend had a cute reaction when he saw you. Anyway, I have someone that I want you all to see. You can come out, Yuuki-kun!" Sekai said.

When Sekai called out, a young, short boy came into view. He had a feminine appearance, due to his young looking face and pale brown hair. His eyes were a reddish brown color. His hair was straight, adding it to his androgynous appearance. He gave off a pleasant aura to the people.

"Pleased to meet everyone. My name is Ashikaga Yuuki. I'm currently assigned in class 1-5." The boy said.

"Pleased to meet you, Ashikaga-san. My name is Tachibana Sora." Sora said.

"My name is Itou Makoto." Makoto introduced himself.

"Oh, I know most of you. Sekai told me about you guys. I knew Katsura-san from the library, due to her constant reading there. Recently, I knew of Tachibana-san, since he tends to read in the library at times." Yuuki explained.

"Oh, we probably have been so focused on reading, we didn't notice you, Ashikaga-san. Judging from your explanation of Kotonoha-chan and I, you work in the library." Sora deduced.

"You're very astute, Tachibana-sempai. I also like to thank you for protecting Katsura-sempai." Yuuki said.

"Oh, it's no big deal. The people that bullied her made her life miserable, hence why I stepped in. Because of that, well, we fell in love with each other." Sora said, blushing.

Yuuki chuckled quietly, not wanting to embarrass Sora. Everyone else watched the interaction.

"They get along really well." Sekai said.

"What do you mean, Saionji-san?" Makoto asked.

"He used to have a crush on Katsura-san. However, he couldn't find the effort to confess to her. When Sora came to the picture, he was initially jealous. Upon hearing that Sora saved Katsura-san from a fatal car accident, he gave up his crush for her. He asked me out to the pool, which immediately, I also had feelings for him." Sekai said.

Sora smiled, now realizing that Sekai has someone she likes. Kotonoha noticed the smile, realizing it was a caring one. By then, Manami arrived in the scene.

"Whoa...! She's a real beauty!" Taisuke said, comically showing up.

Hikari was near Taisuke, pinching his arm, with no effect. Sora sighed in response.

"Hate to break your expectations, but she happens to be Kotonoha's and Kokoro's mother." Sora pointed out.

Everyone was shocked of what Sora said. The girls quickly got over their shock, but they all fell into comical depression.

'That would explain why Katsura has such a voluptuous appearance... She got it from her mother…' The girls thought in unison.

Kotonoha then walked up to Sora and held his hand. This got Taisuke's attention, something that irked Sora.

"Um... I was about to ask Sora-kun if he can teach me how to swim." Kotonoha said meekly.

"Oh? Is that why you want to come here?" Sekai asked with a mischievous tone.

"N-no... I also want to have fun here with Sora-kun." Kotonoha said with a shy tone.

Sora blushed red in response. Hikari noticed him turning red. Before anyone realized it, Sora hopped into the water to cool himself off. Steam was visibly fizzling its way up from the water surface.

"I'm so jealous of Tachibana-san! He gets to teach a beautiful girl how to swim!" Taisuke yelled.

This irked Hikari enough to anger her. In response, Sekai kicked him.

"You have such perverted eyes, Sawanaga-san!" Sekai said.

"Perverted." Setsuna commented.

'Quite harsh to put it that way, but Taisuke's very dense... He'll have to learn things the hard way at times.' Makoto thought.

Meanwhile, everyone looked at where Sora jumped into the water. Steam was still visible from where he was.

'Just calm down... Just calm down... I can't let my powers being exposed in front of anyone.' Sora thought.

The steam stopped coming and Sora got of the pool. He looked a bit exhausted and was red faced.

"Please stop causing any more embarrassment... And Taisuke... Don't you have a date with someone else, rather than eyeing Kotonoha-chan?" Sora said, showing a hanya visage.

Taisuke quickly grabbed Hikari and went to the pool. This made Sora calm down, although he looked a little light headed.

"Tachibana-kun, are you alright?" Manami asked.

"I'll be fine. Just a little bit of tomato juice would fix me up." Sora said.

He quickly went inside his duffle bag and brought out a can of tomato juice. He chugged the can down and felt better.

"Hah~... A good can of tomato juice makes me feel better for the most part." Sora commented.

Manami noticed that his skin looked slightly pale before turning back to its normal tone. This made her a little concerned for him.

'That looked rather odd for him to suddenly change in skin tone... I guess he was probably nervous.' Manami thought.

Kokoro decided to have fun in the pool by herself. She quickly jumped in and began swimming. She had floated on her arms to prevent drowning.

######

Everyone was in the pool, having fun. Setsuna and Makoto were swimming together, sometimes going underwater. Sekai and Yuuki were competing who was faster. Upon reaching the other side of the pool, they looked at each other and laughed. Taisuke and Hikari were at the water slide, having fun. He eventually began teaching Hikari how to swim.

"Everyone is having fun in the pool." Kotonoha said.

"Although everyone is, why don't we enjoy ourselves? I can still teach how to swim. When we take a break, we can head to the water slides." Sora said.

Kotonoha smiled and nodded in response.

"Okay, now hold on to my hands so you won't feel nervous. The basics in swimming is to know how to kick. Just kick the surface while I pull you. The water will keep you afloat while I move and you kick." Sora explained.

"Okay, I'll be careful." Kotonoha said.

She then grabbed Sora's hands. He slowly moved while Kotonoha began kicking the surface of the pool. While she kicked, Sora kept moved gently.

"You're doing well, Kotonoha-chan. Keep it up and you'll learn how to swim in no time." Sora said in encouragement.

Kotonoha made a misstep and almost fell on to him. In response, Sora quickly held her close. Her body pressed on him, which had the effect of making him blush uncontrollably. His pyrokinesis almost went out of control, causing the water to suddenly release steam.

"S-s-sorry about that, Kotonoha-chan!" Sora stuttered.

"C-c-calm down, Sora-kun! You're letting your power go out of control." Kotonoha said.

Sora composed himself, but he was still embarrassed of feeling Kotonoha's body touching him. Unknown to the couple, Manami noticed the steam rising from where Sora was.

'That is strange... Whenever he gets flustered, the water is producing steam... It's faint, but I can see the steam cloud appear.' Manami thought.

The couple resumed their positions. Kotonoha was kicking the surface while Sora was holding her gently. They decided to take a break.

"You're starting to get better on swimming, Kotonoha-chan. Once we have fun on the water slide, I'll teach you a technique that is very useful and simple to learn. It will require you to use your arms though." Sora said.

"Okay, Sora-kun. I really like it when you teach me how to swim. You were like a coach." Kotonoha giggled.

"Haha... Is that so? Well, I might get a little strict, but it'll help you when you're in a large body of water" Sora said, chuckling.

The couple went up to the water slides. They noticed that one of the slides was built for couples. Much to Sora's shyness, Kotonoha wanted to pick the couple's slide. He blushed upon heading to the slide.

"Be sure you hold on to your boyfriend tightly. You two look cute as a couple." The lifeguard said.

Both blushed before they were sent sliding down. It couldn't help that Sora was blushing from feeling her pressing herself on him. The moment they exited a small tunnel from the slide he and Kotonoha were laughing and shouting while they were sliding. The slide lasted for a long minute.

"This slide is huge!" Sora shouted.

"It is! I wonder if we'll be at the pool soon!" Kotonoha shouted back, holding on to him closer.

Sora couldn't take it and was blushing red. Eventually, they hit the pool. It helped cool his mind off.

"Pwah! That was really fun." Sora said, rising out of the water.

"It was, Sora-kun. We should try that slide again." Kotonoha said with a smile.

Sora couldn't help but blush again. He knew the slide for couples would make him blush red again. While the couple went to the slides, everyone noticed their interaction.

######

"It looks like they're having a lot of fun on the couple slide." Hikari said.

"I'll say! Those two are like a cute couple." Sekai said.

"Not as cute as your boyfriend, Seka." Hikari teased.

"Hey now, Hikari... Don't tease me!" Sekai said, appearing flustered.

"Still, I'm glad that you found someone that you like." Setsuna said.

"I could say the same for you." Sekai responded.

The three girls giggled, having fun in the water park. The boys also had fun with their respective girlfriends.

"Kiyoura has been calmer than usual." Makoto said.

"She had a crush on you since you helped her during the entrance ceremony. I was a bit surprised, but she seems to have a positive outlook." Yuuki said.

"How did you know about Setsuna and me?" Makoto asked in surprise.

"Well, Sekai told me. They are best friends of each other." Yuuki said.

"Oh. I didn't know." Makoto said.

"Hah... You two looked like you had fun. I didn't had that much fun." Taisuke complained.

"That's because Kuroda-san has been trying to get your attention all this time. Why not ask her why she is attracted to you in the first place?" Makoto questioned to Taisuke.

"You know what, you're right! I should've asked her that!" Taisuke said, moving to talk with Hikari.

"Is he that dense?" Yuuki asked comically.

"You have no idea. Not even I knew he was this dense, and I'm his best friend no less." Makoto said.

The boys looked at each other for a few seconds. The conversation got them laughing from the comical moment.

"What's so funny you two?" Sekai asked.

"Something about a dense guy being funny." Yuuki asked.

This made the boys laugh longer, they couldn't help but fall on to the pool surface. This made Sekai and Setsuna laugh as well.

"You two were laughing uncontrollably, but it made us laugh as well." Setsuna said, giggling.

"Anyway, tell us. What made you two laugh like that?" Sekai asked.

"Well, it was regarding about Taisuke. I'm sure that he'll realize Hikari's feelings soon." Makoto said.

The girls looked at Hikari, where Taisuke was.

"I have something to ask, Kuroda-san." Taisuke said.

"W-what is it, Sawanaga-san?" Hikari asked nervously.

"W-what attracts you about me?" Taisuke asked bashfully.

Hikari blushed red immediately from the question. She started to stutter before she could think carefully.

"Y-y-y-you have a strong s-spirit whenever you do you're PE classes. F-f-for the most part, I sometimes see you running like a natural sprinter. W-w-whenever you look as though you would slow down, y-y-you suddenly gain speed. W-w-whenever you do PE, it makes my heart skip when I see you perform." Hikari said shyly.

Taisuke started to blush and scratched the back of his head in response.

"I-I-I-I see. A-a-anyway, there's something I-I want to ask... Kuroda Hikari... Would you be m-m-my g-girlfriend?" Taisuke whispered to her.

Upon hearing that question, Hikari couldn't help but shed tears and collapse. Taisuke quickly went to her to see if she was okay. When he looked at her in concern, Hikari went to his lips and kissed him. This got him by surprise. The others took notice, save for Sora and Kotonoha.

"Ara... Looks like Taisuke's starting to realize Hikari's feelings. It's about time." Sekai said.

"Looks like Tachibana's plan succeeded, albeit unintentionally." Setsuna said.

######

Everyone laughed till they saw the new couple. Sora and Kotonoha arrived from the slides.

"Oh? Finally realized her feelings Sawanaga-san?" Sora asked.

"Yeah... You were right... I was an idiot for not noticing her till now." Taisuke said.

"Be sure to treat her well, Taisuke. A girl is very delicate." Makoto said.

"That's pretty profound from you, Itou-san." Sora joked.

"I have my moments, Tachibana-san. Anyway, you two seemed like you had fun." Makoto said.

"A little too much. I'm planning to take a break and catch some rays for now." Sora said.

"I'll be resting as well." Kotonoha said.

Everyone chuckled, seeing Kotonoha and Sora looking tired. Manami and Kokoro noticed the couple looking tired. Everyone decided to leave them alone as they rested on some beach chairs.

"Ara ara... They certainly tired themselves out." Manami said.

"They really are tired, Okaa-san... We should leave them alone for a bit." Kokoro said.

Manami looked at Sora's unconscious body. She felt oddly suspicious of him.

'The way that steam kept appearing whenever he got flustered... That seemed rather odd when he was around. I might have to keep an eye out for him…' Manami thought.

######

The couple was lying on their individual beach chairs to rest. They were close enough to hold their hands, even when sleeping.

"Ara... Even when asleep, they're holding hands. They are cute like that." Manami said.

"Okaa-san, they look like Romeo and Juliet." Kokoro said.

Manami giggled when her youngest daughter commented. She made another brief look at Sora.

'Tachibana-kun... Just what are you...? I'll ask these questions sometime later on.' Manami thought.

######

An hour later, the couple woke up from their nap. Hunger struck them, making their stomachs growl.

"I was able to pack lunch for everyone." Kotonoha said, bringing a basket.

Sora and Kotonoha were able to get a couple of seats for themselves. Everyone joined in to see what Kotonoha made.

"Everyone... You don't have to rush in like that." Sora pouted.

This made everyone laugh. When Kotonoha opened the basket, there were sandwiches inside. They all looked real nice.

"Wow, it looks great." Sora said.

"Go on, everyone. I've made these sandwiches, so you all can have lunch." Kotonoha said.

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone said.

When Sora took a bite first, the sandwich was rich with pleasant flavors. This made him express a shocked look, which got everyone's attention. Upon seeing his expression, Sora shed a single tear.

"It's...good…" Sora said quietly.

Kotonoha heard his voice and smiled. She gently wiped the tear from his face using a napkin.

"Oh...? Katsura's a good bride to be with." Hikari said.

"Tachibana-kun's reaction was cute when he bit that sandwich. It looked as though he never had one that tastes so good" Sekai said.

Sora blushed in response. His palms starting to get warmer. Kotonoha touched his hand to calm him down, only to notice his hand was starting to grow warmer, which made her move her hand reflexively.

'He's about to lose control...! Please don't reveal it yet, Sora-kun!' Kotonoha thought with a panic.

Manami noticed his hands turning red from the heat. When Sora calmed down, his hands went back to normal. Luckily, no one except Manami noticed.

"Are you alright, Sora-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just blushed up a little." Sora said with a nervous smile.

(Play Kimi Dattara)

By then, an announcement rang out in the water park. Before anyone noticed, a large cake was brought out. A 'Happy Birthday' music in Japanese was sound out. Everyone was confused, including Sora. He quickly realized that today was his birthday and was surprised. Before everyone knew it, a large cake was brought to the table. By then, everyone had small, confetti cones on their hands. They all launched confetti in the air, taking careful aim not to let one touch the cake.

"Happy Birthday, Tachibana-kun/Sora-kun!" Everyone said.

Sora couldn't help but smile. Tears were starting to flow out of his eyes while he smiled.

"Thank you, everyone... This has been the best birthday surprise I had." Sora said with a tearful smile.

Everyone 'awed' at Sora after seeing him with a tearful smile. Kotonoha walked up to him and kissed his face. Everyone was surprised of Kotonoha acting boldly, but they all smiled.

"Katsura-san told us about your birthday coming up. We decided to keep it a secret so we all prepared for this occasion." Sekai said.

"We were all surprised, but we contacted the people who worked in this water park to create this surprise." Manami said.

Everyone had a slice of the cake. It was a mix of vanilla and strawberry. Sora never felt so happy on his birthday. It was as though, he found someone he can be with. Kotonoha sat near him while everyone had a slice of the birthday cake.

"How was the cake, Sora-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

"It was delicious." Sora replied with a smile.

Kotonoha noticed that his smile looked brighter than usual. She never noticed how happy he was.

"There's a present for you later on, but I can't show it to you yet." Kotonoha said.

"What kind of present will it be?" Sora asked curiously.

"It's a surprise for you." Kotonoha whispered.

Sora smiled, having a faint blush on his cheeks. Manami looked at him, seeing the bright smile on his face.

'Despite the weird occurrences, he cares deeply for my daughter... I guess I'll question him later on though... I don't want to ruin his time right now.' She thought.

######

Everyone went back to swimming after the surprise party. Setsuna looked at Sora and Kotonoha, smiling in response.

"They really do get along together." Setsuna said.

"I agree. It was a good thing we all prepared it for him" Makoto said.

"That's what I like about you, Makoto-kun. You care about others like they were a part of your family." Setsuna said.

Makoto smiled. Before he knew it, Setsuna kissed his cheek. This made him blush, but he smiled. Makoto kissed her cheek as well.

(Kimi Dattara ends here)

######

The boys were outside, waiting for the girls to get changed.

"It sure was fun today." Sora said.

"I'll agree, birthday boy. We all had fun and met with someone we like." Taisuke said.

"I'll have to agree as well. I never knew that Setsuna had feelings for me." Makoto admitted.

"You're a real helper, Tachibana." Taisuke said.

"Remember you two. Treat your respective girlfriend's right." Sora said.

By then, Kotonoha showed up first.

"Sora-kun." Kotonoha said.

"Oh, you came rather quickly than the others." Sora said.

"Yes. Everyone is still drying themselves so I got here quickly." she said.

"I noticed. It would've taken a long time for you." Sora said.

"It's okay. I dried myself earlier so I can meet with you." Kotonoha answered.

"What a dedicated girlfriend you have, Tachibana." Taisuke said.

Kotonoha went to him and held his left hand. He blushed but calmed himself down.

"You're turning red again." Taisuke teased.

"Hey now. Don't start teasing me." Sora pouted.

The girls eventually showed up. They took notice of Kotonoha holding Sora's hand.

"Are we missing anything?" Sekai asked with a playful smirk.

"Not really. Itou and Sawanaga wanted to tease me up a little about my relationship with Kotonoha-chan." Sora said bashfully.

"You two look cute together." Hikari said.

"Thank you, Kuroda-san." Sora said.

"I'm glad everyone had fun today. We might come again next time" Kotonoha said.

"Thanks for inviting us to the Aqua Square, Katsura-san." Everyone said.

Kotonoha bowed respectfully to everyone. Sora smiled, seeing everyone treating her respectfully. By then, Manami and Kokoro arrived.

"Onee-chan. When is Onii-chan coming over to our place?" Kokoro asked.

"Well, I'll be coming over tomorrow. We're all tired from all the fun we had today." Sora said.

"Aww... Okay, I'll wait for you, Onii-chan." Kokoro said.

Everyone chuckled, hearing Kotonoha's younger sister wanting to play with Sora. He kneeled at her and gently placed his hand on her head.

"I'll make sure I come over." He said calmly.

Kokoro smiled brightly. This made Kotonoha smile when he cheered her younger sister up.

######

Everyone went their separate ways to their homes. Sora, Kotonoha, Kokoro, and Manami were heading back to Harumihama.

"Today was full of events. But they were all helpful and fun for everyone." Sora said.

"I know. It has been surprising, but we all had fun." Kotonoha said.

"It was also exciting since it was Onii-chan's birthday today." Kokoro said.

"I'll have to agree. He certainly didn't expect the surprise." Manami said.

Sora chuckled in response. They were all walking to their homes. While they walked, Manami looked at Sora's pleasant disposition.

'Despite the weird occurrences, he's a calming person. Although those moments when steam started coming out of water and his hands suddenly turning red are questionable, he appears to be very caring to the people around him. Still, I'm curious about the strange occurrence. I noticed my daughter trying to calm him down when he blushed red. I'll have a word with her tomorrow, not to mention with Tachibana-san.' Manami thought in concern.

The Katsura family arrived at their house. They all looked exhausted after today's activities.

"Well, I'll see you again tomorrow" Sora said, smiling.

"Okay, Sora-kun. I'll wait when you come over" Kotonoha said.

"You're welcome to come over, Tachibana-kun" Manami said.

Sora nodded and walked to his home. He smiled happily and walked his way to his house.

That's all from here.

Note: the song I chose helped provided the theme for my OC's birthday.

The hanya mask was based off from Sekirei; it was for comical purposes.

To Kamen Rider Chrome: Thank you for the positive review.

The girl in question, Megumi Shimizu, I'll leave it up to the reader's imagination.

Otome, her group and Nanami won't harass Kotonoha, but more drama is abound.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: A bittersweet truth and a shocking encounter.

I do not own anything from both series.

Sora was smiling, albeit slightly. He was heading to Kotonoha's place for today.

'Hard to believe that Katsura-chan has been letting me come over without a problem. Still, I managed to bring a couple of textbooks so Kotonoha and I can study together.' Sora thought with a blush.

He walked his way to Kotonoha's place. Upon reaching the gates, he rang the doorbell. This caused the front door to open, showing Kotonoha and Kokoro.

"Onii-chan, you came!" Kokoro said with excitement.

"I told you I'll come today. Although I might not play too much, I brought some studying books for Kotonoha-chan and I." Sora said.

"Awe... Let's play first, Onii-chan." Kokoro begged.

Kotonoha walked up to her younger sister.

"Kokoro, he said we'll play with you for a little." Kotonoha said.

Kokoro pouted in response, knowing what her sister said. Sora chuckled and went inside.

"Oh, Sora-kun. Did you inform your parents about this?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yes, I informed them that I'll be here for most of the day. I've let them know in advance in case I end up falling asleep here, Kotonoha-chan." Sora said.

Kotonoha smiled from Sora's caring attitude. They all walked inside the house.

######

Inside the Katsura household, Kokoro was playing with Sora and Kotonoha. She was happy when he was playing with her.

"Onii-chan, play the pocky game with Onee-chan." Kokoro said.

Sora and Kotonoha blushed in response. He was shy of doing the same action days ago. However, he kept his composure. Kotonoha proceeded to bite on her side of the pocky while Sora waited. He also began to chew slowly, making his face closer to Kotonoha's. Before they knew it, their faces were at an inch away. They both moved close to their lips and kissed. Both of them blushed red after they finished. Sora was able to suppress his pyrokinesis without letting it run loose.

"That was...rather exciting." Sora said bashfully.

Kotonoha nodded, partly covering her lips. She was remembering the sensation from when her lips touched Sora's.

"W-well, let's switch to another game. This one's a bit too much." Sora said with a stutter.

Kokoro and Kotonoha giggled when they heard his stutter.

"Well, let's play 'Who's the king' next." Kokoro said.

Sora and Kotonoha began playing the game. They used three wood pieces and marked one of them in red.

"Ok everyone. Who's the king?" Sora asked.

Everyone took their individual wood pieces of choice. Kokoro had the king piece and was excited on what to order.

"Hehehe... Number 2 gets to be used as a seat by using the lap for number 1." Kokoro said.

Sora looked at his wood piece, showing he was number 2. This made him blush considerably. A small ember started to form on his ring finger on his left arm. He suppressed the flame before it started burning.

"Um... I happen to be holding number 2." Sora said nervously.

Kotonoha went to Sora closely. She was very shy and embarrassed and couldn't do the order. Before she had the chance to move away, Kokoro spoke out.

"The king's orders are absolute!" She said.

Kotonoha couldn't do anything and reluctantly sat on Sora's lap. The couple blushed in response but not more so than Kotonoha. She could feel Sora breathing near her neck, which tickled her.

"Okay, next one. Who's the king this time?" Everyone said.

By then, Kotonoha had the king piece. She decided to play it safely.

"Um... Number 1 has to carry me back to my original place to sit." She said meekly.

Sora blushed a little, knowing he was holding number 1. He then held Kotonoha like a bride and gently placed her at her original seating position.

"Thank you." Kotonoha said with a blush.

Sora nodded while having a blush on his face. This made Kokoro giggle, seeing the shy couple.

"N-next round. Who's the king?" Kotonoha and Sora stuttered.

Sora was the one who had the king piece.

"I guess I'm the king. Let's see." Sora said.

He looked at Kokoro's and Kotonoha's number. With some careful thinking, he decided to play his role as the king.

"Number 1, explain why you look so happy to number 2." Sora said.

Kokoro giggled in response. She looked at her older sister and started to explain.

"I'm happy because you have a fun boyfriend. He always made you happy and it makes me smile to see you like that. I want you to be happy, Onee-chan." Kokoro said.

Sora was surprised of Kokoro caring deeply of her older sister. He smiled in response, respecting Kokoro. Kotonoha was also surprised. She smiled and hugged Kokoro.

'Those two care for each other deeply. I wonder how my life would be if I had a caring sibling like that.' Sora thought.

By then, Kotonoha looked at Sora and moved up to him. This got him by surprise, causing him to lose control of his pyrokinesis. A fireball suddenly sprouted from his hand, surprising the girls. To add worse, Manami arrived and noticed the fireball on his hand.

'O-oh no...! I lost control and conjured a fireball! Oh man... Now I'll never hear the end of it.' Sora said, shivering comically.

"Tachibana-kun... Was that...a fireball on your hand…?" Manami questioned.

'She already saw me so it's no point in lying.' Sora thought.

"Yes... It was a fireball…l" Sora answered reluctantly.

"Onee-chan! What happened to Onii-chan's hand!? It had a ball of fire!" Kokoro said in shock.

'Oh dear... I must have got him too shocked... What's worse, Okaa-san is here and she would want me to explain his real self... Mou, we didn't want to reveal this part of him to anyone.' Kotonoha thought.

"Kotonoha, come with me, along with Tachibana-kun. Kokoro, stay here in the living room…" Manami ordered.

Kokoro noticed the serious expression and nodded. Sora and Kotonoha followed Manami in a different room. It was a large bedroom, appearing to be a master bedroom.

"Um... Why are we in this room...?" Sora asked reluctantly.

"I have some questions to ask about you, Tachibana. First off, those random times when you were blushing or shocked. I noticed several instances when the local temperature in areas where you were suddenly went above normal. At first I thought it was a trick, but it wasn't. Not to mention, I often see cans of tomato juice in the trash can after you leave. It was starting to become clear to me from those moments. You're not a normal person, are you?" Manami asked.

Sora was in shock of the woman's deductive skills. He sighed in response and closed his eyes.

"Yes... I'm not human…" Sora answered.

Manami looked at Sora for a few seconds, trying to find any deceit.

"Then, what are you?" Manami asked.

Manami and Kotonoha noticed a stray tear flowing from his left eye. They noticed Sora's breathing, which was haggard. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing his shiki eyes.

"My God...! What are you...!? Are you a monster!?" Manami asked in shock, suppressing the loud volume.

Sora nodded tearfully. Manami noticed the sorrowful expression on his face. She felt pitiful for the young man.

"I was once human...two years ago. It was due to an incident that changed me forever…" Sora said.

"What incident?" Manami questioned.

"Before I explain everything about myself, do you know of a village called Sotoba?" Sora asked with tears.

"The village near Mizobe Town... The same village that was burned down in an inferno." Manami said.

"Yes. That same village. I was one of the few survivors, but the incidents in the village prior to the fire made me become...what I am now…" Sora said

"I see. So, if you're not human, then what are you? I suspected you were an esper, but after seeing those eyes, it was something that I never expected." Manami said.

Kotonoha went to Sora to comfort him. Manami, in response, went to her daughter to stop her.

"Hold on, Kotonoha. I want to know what he is." Manami ordered.

"Please don't make me say it... I hate of what I am right now." Sora answered sorrowfully.

"Answer me, what are you?" Manami asked seriously.

Sora couldn't take it. He decided to answer Manami's question.

"I am...a jinrou…" Sora said.

"Jinrou? What on earth is a jinrou?" Manami asked.

"Jinrou are stronger subspecies of shiki. Before I explain what I am, I'll ask you this, have you heard of the folklore of shiki?" Sora asked.

Manami shook her head in response. Kotonoha went to her room and brought the folklore book to her mother. She began reading the pages carefully but quickly. After a full hour, she set the book on the bed. Kotonoha took the book and left it in her room.

"I see now... Shiki are essentially vampires who feed on blood in order to survive. They can't go out in the sun, go near holy items or hear incantations, can't be led inside without being invited, and to stop them, you stake them in the heart or decapitate them." Manami said.

"Yes. That's a normal shiki. For jinrou, I'm essentially a day walker. Meaning, the sun doesn't hurt me. What makes them stronger than a regular shiki is their anatomy. Jinrou can breathe and have a pulse. They can eat normal food and obtain nutrients, but not as much when feeding on blood. A shiki can die from starvation, but jinrou don't." Sora explained.

"I see... So, you're essentially telling me that you're a day walking vampire. How were you able to blend in to human society that easily?" Manami asked.

"I was officially adopted. I'm your next door neighbor so it shouldn't be hard." Sora said.

"The Azuki family next door?" Manami asked in surprise.

"Yes. When they adopted me, they wanted to change my surname, but I chose to keep my original family name as a momento." Sora said.

"Momento? Are your biological parents-" Manami was about to finish but was interrupted by Sora.

"Dead. They died in the same village I lived in…" Sora finished.

"My God... How were you able to cope with your current lifestyle?" Manami asked.

"It wasn't easy... When I first became like this, I thought I was truly dead. By then, hunger struck me. I was able to eat regular food, but my hunger didn't abate. When I noticed several drops of blood on a road from a killed animal, I realized that it was a thirst for blood. I moved away from the village and stayed in the forest. I realized that my hunger only got worse with each passing moment. It made me want to claw out my throat to suppress the painful thirst. When I noticed a couple of wild dogs about to attack me, I retaliated and fed..." Sora explained.

Manami felt bad for Sora, hearing his explanation.

"You essentially fed on their blood..." Manami said.

"Yes... After I fed, I realized that I could essentially feed off animal blood to survive. It helped abate the hunger, allowing me to live in human society without a problem. However, it began to gnaw on my psyche. I slowly realized that I'm becoming less human and more of a monster. I tried to retain what's left of my humanity by finding substitutes for blood." Sora said.

"That substitute... It was tomato juice, wasn't it?" Manami said.

"Yes. It controls my thirst for blood and abates my hunger. The juice allowed me to control my thirst so I won't feed on a human when my hunger gets to me." Sora explained.

"When you first encountered my daughter, you were very distant to the people around you. Why is that?" Manami asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know of my real nature... I'm essentially an immortal being now. Although my body shows minor aging, I would most likely stop around age 17 and remain like that till the end of time." Sora explained in a downhearted tone.

"You do realize that people sought for immortality. For you to carry such a heavy secret, I understand why." Manami said.

Sora dried his tears off, feeling his burden lessen. By then, Manami looked at him with sympathy.

"I had my reasons for questioning you like this. I needed to know of one particular thing. Are you able to manipulate fire?" Manami asked.

Sora nodded in response. He conjured a small fireball that was blue. He willed the fire to form a shape of a heart. The flames weren't violent, but were tamed. Manami looked at the flaming heart.

"That's interesting... You can manipulate the flames through your will." Manami deduced.

"Yes, I can manipulate them. If it also helps, I can also allow the flames to surround my friends as a shield." Sora said, surrounding himself and Kotonoha in fire.

At first, Manami was surprised, but noticed that her daughter didn't panic. She also appeared fine and wasn't touched by the flames.

"Quite the demonstration you made. Mind if you show it to me?" Manami asked.

Sora reluctantly nodded and commanded the flames. The flames surrounded Manami, but they didn't harm her. They formed a barrier of fire, almost acting like a second skin. She could feel the flames, but they weren't very hot. It felt as though she was surrounded by a blanket.

"Wow, your ability to manipulate fire is very surprising... For a minute, I thought you were going to burn me." Manami said.

"I never wanted to hurt people, so I willed the flames to act as a second skin. It's like a protective surface to prevent anyone from harming you." Sora said.

"Do you ever use your pyrokinesis on accident at times?" Manami questioned.

"Well, it has happen on occasion. You see, my pyrokinesis is tailored to my emotions. If I get embarrassed, shocked or excited, I can accidentally conjure a flame with little control. It often causes areas around me to suddenly warm up, even making my hands warmer. Luckily, I can't conjure anything more than a small fireball reflexively." Sora said.

"I see. You have some self-restraint on your hunger. How were you able to get adopted to the Azuki family?" Manami asked.

"I stumbled in an orphanage when I was at Mizobe town. I was unresponsive after the fire that burned the village down. The people in the orphanage took care of me, till the Azuki family came in. Once they saw me, they adopted me right away. I was grateful for them, allowing me to live peacefully." Sora said.

"But why would isolate yourself from people, despite your nature?" Manami asked.

"Didn't you see your initial reaction when I manifested my shiki eyes?" Sora asked.

Manami gasped, realizing what he was implying.

"You're telling me that you're refusing to go near people so you can remain alone for eternity? I never encountered someone as young as you with such pessimism." Manami said.

"I don't want to risk people of their lives of being near me. Therefore, I'm protecting them from me, despite my...biological need for blood." Sora said.

Kotonoha went to Sora, now realizing why he was so distant initially. She hugged him close, tears falling from her eyes.

"K-Kotonoha-kun." Sora stuttered.

"It's okay. I don't care about what others say about you. You're you, Sora. Jinrou or not, you're my boyfriend who has provided so much happiness for me. I can't bear the thought of losing you." Kotonoha said.

Sora, in response, was moved to tears. He hugged Kotonoha closely while Manami watched the bittersweet moment.

'Despite his nature, he still retains his humanity. I understand his reasoning, but it's a bleak future that he's looking at. Tachibana-kun, my older daughter might be able to help change your outlook with life.' Manami thought.

She then walked up to the couple. A gentle smile was on her face.

"Tachibana-kun, I will not share this secret to anyone. In return, keep my daughter happy. I'm certain you two will be a great couple." Manami said.

Sora and Kotonoha nodded in response. They held their hands close to each other. This made Manami smile in response. She noticed embers of blue fire surrounding Sora.

"I showed Kotonoha-chan my powers, but I guess I could show you something that's beneficial." Sora said.

He focused the flames around him. The flames surrounded his body. By then, a pair of wings formed. They appeared to be from a bird's, red feathers falling off.

"Wow... You can control it to that state? Why form wings like an angel?" Manami questioned.

"Although I'm now a monster, I rather treasure human life. I don't want to harm others, but I want to protect." Sora said.

Manami felt his spirit upon seeing his eyes. Although she felt nervous of seeing the Shiki eyes, his emerald eyes showed no deceit.

"You're quite honest with your thoughts. It's that honest and altruistic spirit from you that makes me accept you." Manami said.

Sora and Kotonoha looked at her with surprise.

"Are you saying...?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Yes, I want my daughter to find the right person. As long as I see her smile, I don't have any problems with that." Manami said.

Sora and Kotonoha had a happy look on their faces and hugged each other. Manami looked at the couple, seeing their happy expression.

######

Sora, Kotonoha and Manami left the master bedroom. Manami received a phone call from a coworker. She sighed in response and proceeded to leave.

"Sorry about the sudden questioning, Kotonoha. Anyway, one of my coworkers needs some help. I'll be working tonight so don't stay up late." Manami said.

Kotonoha nodded in response as her mother left the house. Eventually, Kokoro came up to her, looking at Sora.

"Onee-chan, what were you and Onii-chan talking about with Okaa-san earlier?" Kokoro questioned.

"Well..."

Kotonoha was unable to answer Kokoro's question. She then walked up to Sora. He noticed that Kokoro was looking worried. Sora remained silent.

"I heard from Okaa-san. I have good hearing and I was able to hear what you three were talking about. Are you a vampire...?" Kokoro asked nervously.

Sora felt a cold sweat drip from his back. He sighed and nodded in response.

"However, I'm a vegetarian vampire. I feed on tomato juice instead of blood." Sora said.

Kokoro looked at him before she started to smile. Her smile eventually turned into laughter.

"Onii-chan's a vegetarian vampire? It sounds funny, but it also sounds safe to me." Kokoro said.

Sora and Kotonoha smiled in response. By then, Kokoro realized something. She recalled the magic trick from Sora.

"Onii-chan, did you really create fire from your hands to make that magic trick?" Kokoro asked.

Sora nodded and conjured flames around him. The embers formed around his body. Eventually, a pair of wings made of fire appeared. They provided Kokoro an image of an angel near her.

"Wow, that's so cool! You can control fire like it was a part of you." Kokoro said with excitement.

"Well, you're right about that. However, if I end up experiencing any emotional shocks, like getting surprised or flustered, I usually lose brief control. Thankfully, my powers are kept in check so I don't cause any accidents." Sora said.

"Ne Onii-chan. Can you show me that fireball again?" Kokoro asked.

Sora sighed but chuckled in response. He then focused his pyrokinesis and made a hand-sized fireball. It was glowing blue and was bright.

"Wow, it looks beautiful." Kokoro said.

"I can command any fire in my sight at own will. I can also make the flames protect people. It won't burn anything as long as I will them not to." Sora said.

"You're really amazing, Onii-chan. You're like Edward Cullen from Twilight." Kokoro said.

Immediately, Sora comically fell to the floor face first. Kotonoha began thinking about the book and was oddly surprised. Her role was similar to Bella Swan, while Sora's was similar to Edward Cullen. She giggled on the juxtaposition.

"Kokoro, that was pretty profound of you. But it was a bit funny." Kotonoha said.

"Meanie…" Sora said in fake hurt.

The sisters laughed from the playful tone he made. Sora eventually chuckled along with them.

"Well, Twilight's story is different compared to our time together." Sora said.

"It is. Our time together has been sudden, but you have been able to improve my time in school." Kotonoha said with a smile.

Sora bashfully scratched the back of his head.

"Ne Onii-chan, would you come back next week?" Kokoro asked.

"Of course I would. In case I don't, I'll let Kotonoha-chan know why." Sora said with a smile.

Kotonoha blushed but smiled in response. She then went to Sora and hugged him close. This made him flustered in response.

"A-anyway, we should hit the books. We have classes tomorrow." Sora said.

"You're right, Sora-kun. Which subject do you want to study first?" Kotonoha asked.

"Hmmm... I prefer English literature." Sora said.

Kotonoha smiled in response. She began to open the English Literature textbook.

"Ne Sora-kun. What makes you inclined to read a lot of English literature?" Kotonoha asked.

"Well, Shakespeare's stories tend to interest me. They provide a sense of philosophy on life." Sora said.

Kotonoha continued reading, but she was curious of his answer. Kokoro left them aside so they could concentrate studying. They studied the English literature for about an hour.

"We should switch to mathematics. We can't study on one subject." Sora said.

Kotonoha giggled and began pulling out the mathematic textbooks. They studied trigonometry in preparation. She was surprised in the circumference formula when Sora taught her how to understand it.

"You're really good in Math, Sora-kun." Kotonoha complimented.

"Thank you, Kotonoha-chan. I tend to study it like it was my favorite pass time." Sora said.

######

Hours went by for the couple as they studied other subjects. The sun was beginning to set and the sky got dark. The couple spent their last hour playing with Kokoro. Sora also showed unique tricks with his pyrokinesis to impress her. He was creating a small rainbow of fire.

"Wow, that's amazing Onii-chan! I never knew that fire can change colors like that." Kokoro said.

"It's due to temperature that makes the flames change color. Red is the weakest while blue is the strongest. In order for me to change the flame's color, I just will it. But, in normal circumstances, it requires a special compound from elements." Sora said.

"You mean the elements from the periodic table?" Kokoro asked curiously.

"You catch on quickly, Kokoro-chan. The green flames are made from boric acid. Burning it produces that green flame. Orange comes from salt. Blue can be made from burning butane or fuel-related chemicals. Never play with fire though, it can be dangerous, especially without my pyrokinesis." Sora said.

"Okay, Onii-chan. It was fun when you showed that rainbow fire." Kokoro said.

Sora chuckled in response. Kotonoha watched the interaction with an elegant smile. Unknown to them, Manami was watching them. She had a small smile, seeing how well-mannered Sora was.

"It's getting late. I'll be heading home now, but I'll see you in school, Kotonoha-chan." Sora said with a smile.

"Okay, Sora-kun." Kotonoha said, smiling.

Sora left the Katsura household with a smile.

"He's a really great person, Onee-chan." Kokoro said.

"He is. The strange yet amazing part of it, he's a caring vampire who wants to live like a human." Kotonoha said.

"It's just like Twilight, Onee-chan." Kokoro said.

This made Kotonoha giggle in response.

######

Outside, Sora was walking home, smiling. It felt as though a great weight was lifted off from him.

'It feels comforting to tell the Katsura family about it... They seemed to understand my problem easily without any issues.' Sora thought.

(Play Shiki OST - Eau de Vie)

While walking, he noticed a familiar figure passing by at a distance. This made him gasp in shock. The figure was female and had bright pink hair. She was wearing a pink-black sweater with a light brown skirt. She had knee-high socks which were stripped blue-black and black Mary Jane shoes

'S-Shimizu Megumi...! I thought she was dead!' Sora thought with horror.

He realized that Megumi was prowling around the neighborhood. This made him want to warn the Katsura family in response. He dashed back to Kotonoha's home and knocked frantically on the door. Manami opened up in response.

"Tachibana-kun, what's the matter?" Manami asked in surprise.

"We have a serious problem. Listen, bring Kotonoha and Kokoro here to the guest room." Sora said with a serious tone.

######

Kotonoha and Kokoro gathered with their mother in the guest room.

"What is the matter, Sora-kun? You're scaring me." Kotonoha asked.

"Listen carefully... I saw one of the survivors from Sotoba nearby. However, the person in question is not human." Sora revealed, shocking the family.

"The shocking part is, I know who it is." Sora continued, shocking the family.

"Who was the person that was walking around the neighborhood?" Kotonoha asked with a feared tone.

"Shimizu Megumi..." Sora said, showing a photo of the girl.

Everyone gasped in response. The house remained quiet as they now felt the gravity of the situation.

"She's a shiki like you though?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yeah. She's a shiki. You all know how to defend yourselves against them. I noticed that Buddha statue nearby so it should drive her off. Also, don't invite anyone suspicious in the house. Ask the person in question for their reason of coming over." Sora warned.

"Why you say that all of a sudden?" Manami questioned.

"If there's one shiki, then there's bound to be more. I don't want you guys or the people I know get attacked from them." Sora said.

"Thank you for letting us know about this, Tachibana-kun. However, how will you be able to handle this problem?" Manami questioned.

"I have pyrokinesis, remember? A shiki's body is weak against fire. I'm already prepared to fight them if needed." Sora said.

"Alright, but don't push yourself. I'm thankful that you care for us enough to risk yourself for our protection." Manami said.

(Eau de Vie OST ends here)

######

Sora immediately left the house and walked quickly back home. Before he could get close to his place, the nape of his neck was gripped by a figure.

(Play Shiki OST - Momento Mori)

"So, think you could warn that family about the shiki, Tachibana-kun?" A female voice said.

"Shimizu…" Sora said with disdain.

Sora gripped Megumi's outstretched arm with his left hand and conjured flames. It forced Megumi to pull away from him.

"How the hell are you still alive...? I saw you get staked alive." Sora said.

"Hahahaha... That was not me. It was another shiki that just happen to look like me." Megumi said.

Sora noted her eyes. The sclera were white, but her red eyes were somewhat darker. Her hair was noted to be a light pink color.

"I see now... You're a jinrou." Sora said.

"Professor Sora does it again... I may have survived the burning of Sotoba, but there are some that escaped. I only came here because I encountered one of them. As repentance for what happened in Sotoba, I'm hunting down the Shiki that wandered here." Megumi said.

Sora was on guard while Megumi stood her ground.

"Alright... I still can't trust you, but hearing your current quest to hunt down shiki is convincing enough. How many shiki are roaming in Haramihama?" Sora asked.

"There are about 4 shiki roaming in the area. Look for abandoned houses. They sleep in places like that." Megumi said.

"One question, what were you doing in Sotoba while the shiki were propagating?" Sora asked.

"I was unnerved when I turned into a jinrou... Honestly, I kept my distance away from the village. I was able to observe what happened though. You were in that hellish nightmare till the end." Megumi said.

"The remaining shiki escaped using the forest as soon as the fire started. I didn't realized they use the fire as a distraction for the people." Sora deduced.

"Exactly... About twelve shiki escaped and I've been hunting them. So far, I managed to kill 7 of them." Megumi said.

"Okay... First off, what is your special ability as a jinrou?" Sora asked.

Megumi outstretched her hand, manipulating the wind around her. She swiped her hand to a nearby wooden fence. The top slowly slid off, showing it was cut.

"Aerokinesis huh? Well, it conjugates my ability." Sora said.

"Your pyrokinesis... The same ability that you used to burn my hand when I gripped your nape." Megumi said.

"Why did you do that in the first place?" Sora questioned.

"Decided to fool around." Megumi said without hesitation.

"You cheeky vampire..." Sora said, unable to say anything else.

Megumi laughed as she used her aerokinesis to start flying in the air. She was essentially surfing like it was the ocean.

'Show off... At least it puts my mind at ease. Still, it doesn't concern me that there are some shiki roaming about. I may need to update the Katsura family about this.' Sora thought.

He called Kotonoha's cell phone number.

-Sora-kun, what is the problem? - Kotonoha asked.

"Put your mother on the phone. I'll have to speak to her." Sora said.

Sora waited while holding on his cell phone. Manami's voice eventually came from the speaker.

-What is it, Tachibana-kun? - Manami asked.

"I had a talk with Shimizu. She's not the enemy, but we have an issue. There are four shiki roaming in Haramihama." Sora explained.

-Okay, thanks for letting me know. But how will you and Shimizu be able to handle them? - Manami questioned.

"I'm cooperating with her to hunt them down. She has her own abilities, but I'm making sure she doesn't cause harm to others. Remember what I told you tonight." Sora said.

-Alright, Tachibana-kun. Keep my daughter, Kotonoha, safe for me.- Manami said.

"I will." Sora answered.

The cellphone hung up. Sora quickly went to his home to sleep for the day. It was a stressful day, but he needed to sleep.

That is all from here. Send a review if you have questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The hunt for the rogue shiki. Mental conflicts.

I do not own anything from both series.

(Play Shiki OST - Muddy Water)

Months have passed since the meeting with Megumi. The trees were turning red, indicating Autumn was here. Sora was walking his way to the subway to Sakahino School. He was thinking of the current threat.

'I know I shouldn't trust Shimizu, considering what happened in Sotoba. However, the information she provided to me is enough for me to feel convinced. I just have to protect my girlfriend's family, along with everyone else around the area. It's just like that nightmare back in Sotoba... I won't let those rogue shiki do as they please.' Sora thought with a serious expression.

Kotonoha was walking out of her home. She noticed Sora, who looked serious of the situation.

"Good morning, Sora-kun." Kotonoha said meekly.

Sora noticed Kotonoha nearby and greeted her. She took notice of him thinking carefully.

"Is there something wrong, Sora-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

"I'm trying to find out which areas around this town would a good hiding spot for the rogue shiki to hide. Ever since the sudden revelation, I'm a bit edgy about this." Sora explained.

Kotonoha noticed the tone which Sora made from his voice. It was more of anxiety, ready to panic.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You sound rather nervous." Kotonoha said.

"I'm just anxious about the sudden news. I need to prepare for the worst when I fight them." Sora said.

Kotonoha held on to his hand, noticing that he was shaking. She couldn't believe in what she felt. Sora, a vampiric being, was shaking with fear. This made her more concerned for him.

"Don't carry the burden yourself, Sora-kun. I'm here for you." Kotonoha said.

Sora was still shaking but not as violent as before. By then, Megumi was at the background. She noticed the couple walking by.

"My my, I never thought I would see you fall in love with a girl that's a human... Still, I'm glad that you found someone that you can care for." Megumi said.

"What has brought this sudden change in your tone?" Sora questioned with suspicion.

"Trying to lighten the mood up. Anyway, the real threats are lurking close by. Right now, they're asleep. I'm surprised that there are no families attacked yet." Megumi said.

"They haven't attacked yet? Are they finding alternate sources for blood?" Sora asked.

"You can say that. There has been a decline in boars around the mountain ranges." Megumi stated.

"I see... Seems like they also found alternate sources to feed." Sora said.

"It does, but that doesn't mean they'll solely feed on boar blood. They will start hunting for humans." Megumi stated.

"More than a reason to kill them. Those shiki need to die since they have been causing trouble." Sora said.

"How do we kill a shiki if they're like you two?" Kotonoha asked.

"Not to worry. A good hit on the head will knock them out in a brief coma, leaving them vulnerable." Megumi said.

"Okay... I'll make sure they don't come in to our house." Kotonoha said.

Megumi separated from the couple, getting their attention.

"I'll leave you two alone while I search the neighborhood to find them. We'll meet again tonight." She said.

Megumi used the wind to fly off to the sky. Kotonoha was worried about Sora since the threat of the shiki came.

"Sora-kun, are you going out there tonight? It does sound dangerous." Kotonoha questioned.

"Like it or not, I can't let those corpse demons cause havoc among the people I know. They've done their damage back in Sotoba and I won't let them do this to another town." Sora said.

Kotonoha held Sora's left hand with her right. Both were walking to the bus station to head to Sakakino School.

(Muddy water OST ends here)

######

In the bus, Kotonoha leaned on Sora's shoulder. This got the attention of Hikari, who was watching from a distance.

'Oh? Those two sure move fast... I wish Sawanaga was like that with me right now.' Hikari thought comically.

Kotonoha decided to talk with her boyfriend while the ride lasted.

"Ne, Sora-kun. If it's possible, can I come over to your place one day?" Kotonoha asked.

Sora smiled and gently glided his hands on her hair.

"I'll let you know when I have the chance." Sora responded.

Kotonoha smiled and hugged Sora. Both were smiling to each other, something that Hikari quickly noticed.

'They are a cute couple after all... Uuuu... I'm jealous on how their relationship is going.' Hikari thought.

Eventually, the bus arrived at the school. The announcer began to call out the name.

"Sakakino School... Sakakino School... Please watch your step as you leave the bus." The announcer stated.

######

Sora and Kotonoha got off the bus. Hikari was looking at the couple from a distance. She decided to pass by them and head to her class. Sora took notice and started to chuckle, getting Kotonoha's attention.

"Why are you laughing, Sora-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

"Kuroda-san was watching us, but she decided to leave us alone. I'd say she's being considerate for us." Sora stated.

Kotonoha made a light blush but smiled. She held Sora's hand tightly, not wanting to leave him.

######

In class 1-4, the couple arrived. They went to their seats but noticed several push pins. The sharp pins were all pointing up. Sora was irritated with the childish prank.

"Ha ha ha... It is to laugh... This kind of prank isn't funny when you're on the receiving end of it. Let's see if you think this will make you laugh." Sora said to the class.

He then scooped up the push pins and threw them in the shape of a flame. The pins went to a nearby wall and all impaled at their tips. The students were all shocked on what they saw. Sora was showing an angered expression.

"Whose idea was it to place push pins on our seats...?" He asked in a venomous tone.

No one showed any reaction. Otome was also surprised on what she saw.

"I haven't placed those push pins on the seat. I got here about 4 minutes ago." She said.

Sora had a deep look at her eyes and realized she was telling the truth. He then looked around, but no one answered.

"So, the person responsible is in a different class. Well then..."

He then took the last push pin and held it on his thumb.

"I might as well have to confront the one who did this." He finished.

Sora flicked the push pin with great velocity. The pin zoomed at the same wall like a bullet. It wedged itself deep, creating notable cracks. Everyone remained quiet, frightful of incurring Sora's temper. Kotonoha walked up to him to calm his anger.

"Calm down, Sora-kun. We'll find the one responsible." She said.

He calmed himself down and both sat at their seats as the teacher came.

######

Lunch time was rather peaceful for the couple. Kotonoha and Sora were at the rooftop. She was planning to share her lunch with him, which consisted of tuna nigiri and several rice balls.

"Here, Sora-kun. Say 'aaah'." Kotonoha said.

Sora opened his mouth as Kotonoha provided a piece of sushi. When he began tasting it, he was surprised of the improvement she made.

"Wow, its good... You improved a great deal, Kotonoha-chan." Sora said with honesty.

This made her smile as a faint blush dusted on her cheeks. She slowly leaned forward and kissed his lips. Sora blushed but melted in the sensation. He decided to be slightly daring by placing his left hand on her cheek. Kotonoha felt his hand and leaned closely to him. Both separated from their kissing, out of breath.

"Wow..." Sora said, speechless.

Kotonoha noticed several embers floating around him. She giggled, knowing why.

"Its okay, Sora-kun. We just have to make sure your power doesn't go out of control when we become romantic with each other." She said.

Ironically, it served to make Sora blush red. A train horn whistle was heard as steam was visibly pouring out from his head. This only made Kotonoha giggle, seeing how embarrassed he was. She hugged him close in response.

"I'm sorry if I made you blush like that, Sora-kun. There may be a way for you to control your pyrokinesis without it manifesting." Kotonoha said.

"I've done meditation to help keep myself calm. It's not that difficult, but controlling my powers when they got a little rampant is beyond my capability." Sora said.

Kotonoha, despite hearing Sora's concern, held him close. Sora felt her pulse and his eyes turned into their shiki eyes. His hunger for blood appeared, becoming apparent. Before he gave in, Sora moved back and calmed himself down. She saw his eyes turn back to normal.

"Its okay, Sora-kun. I brought some tomato juice for you." She said.

Kotonoha brought a can of said juice to Sora. He took the can in a calm manner and proceeded to drink the whole can in seconds. It relieved him of his hunger.

"Thank you, Kotonoha-chan. I would've left the school to find a store that has this." Sora replied.

######

At the atrium, Makoto was outside. He was by himself, eating anpan. He was thinking about Setsuna.

'I wonder how Setsuna is doing.' He thought in question.

As if fate answered him, Setsuna came by. She noticed Makoto sitting by himself at the atrium.

"Hi Makoto." Setsuna said in quiet, yet happy tone.

"Oh, hey Setsuna. What brings you here?" Makoto asked.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to eat lunch with you." She said.

Makoto allowed Setsuna to sit near him. She had a bento box prepared for herself. It had several croquettes with a few rice balls.

"Wow that looks good." Makoto said.

"You can try some if you want." Setsuna said.

"Is it okay?" Makoto questioned.

Setsuna nodded and a croquette to him via chopsticks.

"Thank you for the food." Makoto said.

He then chew on the croquette. Upon tasting it, he noted the taste was savory.

"Wow, this tastes amazing, Setsuna." Makoto said.

This made the girl blush as she saw Makoto's smile. It made her happy to hear such praise from him.

"Thank you, Makoto-kun." She said in a quiet, happy tone.

The couple felt the breeze blow at them. It was starting to get rather nippy outside, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

"Should we head inside?" Makoto asked, outstretching his right arm to Setsuna.

The petite class president nodded with a smile and took his hand. The couple walked back in their classroom.

######

School was over for the day. Sora and Kotonoha were outside the entrance. They were heading their way home via train station.

"Sora-kun... I know you and Shimizu-san are planning to fight the rogue shiki. Please be careful though. I can't imagine my fate if you died." She said, clinging on to him closely.

Sora looked at the girl with mild shock. He then hugged her close, alleviating her concern.

"I know it'll be dangerous. But I have to ensure this town is safe. I won't let those corpse demons do as they wish around here." Sora said.

Kotonoha was rather worried for him. Reluctant, she conceded. It made her feel rather dreadful.

"Please be safe. I want to see you more." She said.

Sora, with a smile, went up to Kotonoha and kissed her lips. A small ember of fire formed into a shape of a heart.

"I'll make it back here in one piece. For now, let me walk you home." He said.

The couple walked to the bus station to make their way home.

######

In the bus, Sora was looking outside the window. Kotonoha, fatigued, fell asleep on his shoulder. While she slept, Sora watched out for anything unusual.

'It's already twilight hours so they'll start showing up.' He thought.

Kotonoha, in her sleep, pressed herself on Sora's body, making him blush in response.

'Kotonoha... Even in your dreams you want me to be close to you... Don't lose control.' He thought.

While Sora tried to suppress his blushing, Kotonoha slept quietly. She was dreaming of Sora, thinking deeply other relationship with him.

'It must be a nice dream for you, Kotonoha...' He thought comically.

The bus eventually arrived at Haramihama. He gently nudged Kotonoha awake.

"Wake up, Kotonoha. We're here." Sora said calmly.

She then woke up from her nap and noticed the area where the bus arrived. The couple got off from the bus.

######

Outside, Sora and Kotonoha were walking cautiously. Both felt someone was following them. The strange part is, the neighborhood was too quiet. Sora held on to Kotonoha, carrying her in bridal style before jumping to the rooftops on the nearby buildings.

"Why are we up here, Sora-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

"Shh... Be quiet for a minute." Sora whispered.

Kotonoha looked down and noticed a man with white hair that was appeared flat on top but smooth on the edges. His skin was pasty white and his eyes were dark with blood red irises glowing. She immediately knew what the person was.

"A shiki...!" She whispered in shock.

Sora gently went up to the shiki quietly before getting its attention. It turned to see him.

(Play Shiki OST - Eau de Vie)

"You... So you also survived from the destruction of Sotoba?" The man said.

"Your bloodlust should stop here, Iwao. I know that you survived since that boy, Natsuno tried to burn you alive in the sun." Sora said.

"Don't mention that name in my presence, Tachibana! I nearly died, but it was thanks to Yoshie who freed me from dying. Now I will have my time feeding on everyone here, including your girlfriend." Iwao said sadistically.

"Touch her and I'll fry your corpse to ash…" Sora said seriously, conjuring blue flames that surrounded him.

Iwao laughed at Sora's bravery. Kotonoha watched as a bloody battle was about to start.

"So be it, Iwao. You were always a cold person back in Sotoba. However, being a shiki made you more of a homicidal maniac." Sora snarled.

This riled Iwao, causing him to charge at the jinrou. Sora dodged the rampaging shiki and made him hit his head on the concrete wall.

"All horn and no brain..." Sora said.

Iwao was knocked unconscious. His body was starting to heal from the impact.

"This ends here, Iwao. Perish and go back to hell!" Sora said venomously.

He created a dagger of fire and stabbed Iwao in the heart. The shiki couldn't utter anything as the body turned to ash.

"That's one down... Only three more of them are lurking." Sora said.

Megumi suddenly arrived and noticed a pile of ash near Sora.

"You managed to kill one of the rogue shiki. That should lighten the problem up, but they will know that you have been hunting them down." Megumi said.

"I'm not fond of hunting, but I will find and bring down the other shiki if I have to." Sora said.

He then jumped up to a nearby rooftop. Kotonoha was hiding from the rooftop so the shiki couldn't see her. When she saw him arrive, she got up from hiding.

"Sorry I took so long, Kotonoha-chan." Sora said.

Kotonoha couldn't help but blush. The sight made Sora smile calmly. He then looked at Megumi with a serious expression.

"I'll let you know on this, Shimizu. I already have someone that I like. There's no point in following me around like this." Sora said.

"You knew that I was nearby?" Shimizu said in surprise.

"I did sense someone was watching me when I left Sakahino School. I already sensed Iwao's presence due to his blood lust." Sora said.

"Then how did you sensed me?" Megumi asked in disbelief.

"The wind was changing direction 3 times in different ways. Since you have the ability to manipulate the air, it's easy to find out how." Sora pointed out.

Megumi was surprised on Sora's acute senses. They were sharper than she could have thought.

"Nothing could get by your senses huh? In any case, there are three more of them left. Watch yourself, Tachibana-san." She said.

"Same to you." Sora replied in a serious tone.

Megumi used her aerokinesis to surf through the air, leaving the couple behind. Kotonoha held on to Sora once the wind manipulating jinrou left.

"Let's head back to your place. The night isn't safe now." Sora said.

Kotonoha nodded and held on to Sora's left arm. They walked their way to her place, keeping an eye out for the shiki.

"Those shiki will know what I have done and they may attempt to take you. Be sure to wear that omamori I gave you. It'll help ward them off once you show it to them." Sora said.

"I have the omamori with me, Sora-kun. But won't it affect you too?" Kotonoha asked.

"It doesn't. Jinrou are day walkers and act mostly like humans They won't get affected from religious objects like crosses or prayers.. However, like any shiki, they can be killed by destroying the heart or decapitation." Sora said.

"However, a jinrou might have a hidden ability they can use to surprise." Kotonoha said.

"It seems so. In any case, we're here." Sora said.

Kotonoha looked and noticed that they were near her house. She felt slightly depressed she had to separate from Sora.

"I'll see you again in class and at the weekend." Sora said.

Before he could leave, Kotonoha went up to him and hugged him close from behind. Manami and Kokoro noticed the couple and smiled.

"Ne Okaa-san, they do care for each other despite what they are." Kokoro pointed out.

"I know, Kokoro. Sora is a nice person, even if he's a vampire." Manami said with a calm tone.

The couple then separated to see Manami and Kokoro watching them. This got Sora flushed in response, causing him to create embers around him.

"Ara, no need to feel embarrassed Tachibana-kun. All I wanted to know is why Kotonoha was hugging you." Manami said.

(Play Shiki OST - Eau de Vie)

"We had a close encounter with one of the rogue shiki. I managed to terminate it before it could hurt anyone." Sora responded.

"Oh, I see..." Manami said in a quiet, sad tone.

Although Sora was unperturbed, Manami was worried for his psychology. Hearing a boy as young as his daughter being forced to fight and kill was sickening enough. She didn't like how he was used to it.

"Tachibana-kun... Mind if I ask if your mental health is okay after what you did tonight?" Manami asked.

(Play Shiki OST - Mosiac)

Sora knew what she was asking. Reluctant, he complied and decided to answer.

"I understand your concern, Katsura-chan. I lost my innocence of the world the moment I became like this. I want to preserve what's left of it to protect others from my kind." He explained.

Manami could see the truth in his eyes. It was a mentally taxing sensation that she didn't like. She then hugged the young jinrou, trying to hide her pained concern for him. Kotonoha was surprised on what her mother was doing.

"Um... Katsura-chan?" Sora said in questioned.

"I can't imagine what you had to go through to forsake your beliefs of the world. No one your age should go through such heavy burdens." She said in a motherly tone.

"Thanks for your concern, Katsura-chan. Alas, the 'me' right now is but a shell of my former self. If I wasn't a vampiric creature, then I would be normal, given the circumstances we've seen." Sora stated.

This prompted Manami to hold him close. Kotonoha was irked by what her mother was doing, but she realized that it was a sympathetic act to help relieve his mental pain.

"I hope one day that your beliefs have changed for the better... It pains an adult to see a child, especially a teenager with such a nihilistic view of the world." Manami commented in a slight pained tone.

Kotonoha then moved forward, allowing Manami to release him. She hugged Sora closely. He didn't notice, but Kotonoha was silently shedding tears. He then felt a warm liquid flow on his left shoulder.

"Kotonoha-chan... I'm sorry if I made you cry... It's still a sensitive thing for me to talk about how I view of the world around me right now." Sora said.

(Mosiac OST ends here)

"Its okay, Sora-kun. We all have our internal problems." Kotonoha responded calmly.

"I often yearn to live as a normal person. Being a Jinrou may be able to shed some hope, but it's a false one. I'm also biologically immortal... As time passes by, I will remain how I look as you see me to this day. But for any human, they age and pass on from life." Sora explained.

Kotonoha gasped, now realizing why he hates immortality. It felt like a curse to Sora, forcing him to see his family members die from age while he continues living.

'Sora-kun... You had to go through this much pain...? How terrible.' She thought.

The couple hugged each other closely. Manami watched as a sphere of fire surrounded them like a fiery bubble. Sora was subconsciously using his pyrokinesis to create a fire shield. When he separated from Kotonoha, the shield disappeared.

"You two lovebirds know how to make a good scene." Manami teased.

"Okaa-san! Don't tease me like that." Kotonoha pouted.

"It's alright, Kotonoha. I've seen and know enough about him already. He may be mature for his age, but I find it more welcoming for him to be with you." Manami stated.

This had the effect of making Sora blush in response. Tiny embers of blue fire started to float. He quickly regained control and stopped the embers from appearing.

"You may want to control your pyrokinesis a little more..." She said.

"I know... I can control it concisely, but once my emotions get the better of me, it's rather hard to regain self-control." Sora blushed.

"In any case, head back to your home, Tachibana-san. I'll also make sure that everyone in the Katsura family is safe." Manami stated.

Sora nodded and walked back to his home. Kotonoha and Manami watched him leave. Both showed a concerned expression for him.

######

(Play Shiki OST - Epitaph)

Sora was alone, walking in the suburban road. He was outside his home, looking at the sky. His thoughts were wandering of the future.

'There will be a time that the people I once knew will perish... That phrase will forever be etched in my mind for as long as I live... 'You never know what it is that you have near you, till it is lost forever'.' He thought with melancholy.

Sora looked towards the moon, seeing it in its waxing crescent phase.

'Kotonoha's a human so she would live normally. But me, I won't be able to age... I'll be forever 'frozen' in time, unable to die through natural means. It's worth protecting her, despite the fact she will get older' he thought.

He took a solemn look at the moon, feeling the cold moonlight shining.

'This is my price to pay, after what I have become... I'll never forgive the Kirishikis for what they have done. I don't even want this lifestyle that I'm forced to conceal, even from my own parents.' Sora thought.

From the air, Megumi saw Sora from a distance. She could see the hidden pain permeating from his expression. A soft but downhearted expression marred her face.

"Tachibana-kun... I hope you'll be able to find the means necessary to make sure that you live normally... I know your pain too well. Being an immortal does make things rather lonely." Megumi said.

She then flew off to an unknown location. Sora reluctantly went back into his home, masking his sadness.

(Epitaph OST ends here)

That's all from here. More to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Anemia in school. Blood colored flames and forgiveness.

I do not own anything from any media.

(Play Shiki OST - Momento Mori)

Sora was still awake in the night. He had a far-off expression on his face.

'Just three more shiki to kill and this neighborhood will be free... The problem is, they may have fed on some people around the area. I just hope the people here are not gullible enough to invite them in.' He thought with concern.

He looked at the moon, feeling the moonlight shine on his body. It was giving a strange, eerie sensation to him.

'I have a feeling that tomorrow might not be a good day at all...' He thought, flames flickering off his hand.

Sora willed his flames to stop. Despite the sensation he was feeling, he went to his bed and fell asleep.

######

Sora and Kotonoha were in class 1-4 at Sakahino School. Both showed obvious exhaustion due to the encounter of the shiki. The teachers were concerned for them, seeing their somnolent state.

"Is everything okay you two?" The math teacher asked.

"Just lack of sleep. I had some thoughts that were bothering me." Sora responded.

"I see... How about you, Katsura?" The teacher asked.

"Same details as Tachibana-kun." She said in a tired tone.

The classmates were suspicious of their behavior. The same response garnered their attention. Despite the teacher's curiosity, he began his lesson.

######

During lunch, the couple were at the roof. It was starting to feel slightly nippy as winter was approaching. Sora created a dome of fire to warm Kotonoha from the cold air.

"It's a bit cold out..." She said, shivering a little.

"I know. Winter is almost here." Sora responded.

The couple ate their lunch and was resting on the floor. Kotonoha was leaning at Sora's shoulder before taking a brief nap. He adjusted himself so she won't feel uncomfortable. This caused her breathing to tickle his neck.

'I haven't slept well either... Lucky for us, lunch period can last for a bit. We can have a minor nap.' He thought.

Before he knew it, he fell asleep with Kotonoha. The nap was brief till the school bell rang out loud.

"Oh no... We almost slept on the roof. Sora-kun, we need to head to the classroom quickly!" Kotonoha exclaimed.

"Better hang on tight. I'm fast, you know." Sora replied.

Kotonoha was being carried bridal style as Sora quickly ran to the classroom. He was moving quick enough to make it to Class 1-4. Everyone was surprised from the sudden appearance of the couple.

"You two are right on time. The history lesson is about to begin." The teacher said.

Kotonoha and Sora bashfully went to their seats and got their notes prepared for class.

######

During the early evening, Sora and Kotonoha were watching their surroundings. They were expecting anything from the shiki that may attack them.

(Play Shiki OST - Eau De Vie)

By then, Sora sensed something that was approaching them. He led Kotonoha in front of him to keep watch. Before the being in question was able to touch the couple, Sora quickly grabbed the offending arm and pulled it. The person was dragged into his sight. This shocked the jinrou, knowing who it was.

"Murasako Masao...! How did you...!" Sora questioned in shock.

Kotonoha quickly turned to see the person Sora was talking to. She gasped upon seeing the shiki in front of her.

"You brought a delectable snack." He said with a malevolent grin.

"Touch her and I'll make sure you stay dead…" Sora growled.

"Oh? Tachibana Sora... What a surprise. I didn't expect you to survive as well. You were dead when we last saw you." Masao said.

"You can thank the vampires for turning me into this...monster." Sora said, his eyes turning into shiki eyes.

Masao made his irises glow red in the dark. Sora had an intimidating expression, ready to fight the shiki in front of him.

"Kotonoha. Do me a favor and head to your home." He ordered.

Kotonoha was reluctant but she complied. She knew that Sora was very angry with the sudden appearance.

"Aww... You ruined my meal time. I hope you can make it up for it." Masao joked.

"My girlfriend is not your meal, Masao. For that, I'll turn your corpse to ash." Sora stated.

Sora was creating embers of fire around him. Masao took notice and was shocked. He realized that the jinrou has the power of pyrokinesis.

"Can we talk this out? I was joking." Masao begged.

"Sorry, don't have any mercy." Sora said, hurling a blue fireball.

Masao dodged the fireball in fright. He decided to fight against Sora.

"You trying to roast me? Fine, let's see how you can catch up to me." Masao said.

Sora used his speed to slam Masao on the concrete pavement. It created a visible dent on the ground.

"You're one of the 4 shiki that came into Haramihama. Your kind has caused so much pain and despair in Sotoba. Why did you 4 come here?" Sora asked.

"There was a lot of people for us to feed on. A shiki can only feed on blood." Masao stated.

"Is that so...? INCINERATE!" Sora shouted.

An eruption of blue flames occurred. Masao was swift enough to avoid the eruption, but got one of his limbs scalded.

"Man that was close... I had enough play time with you!" Masao shouted, driving a knife in Sora's stomach.

Sora grunted in pain, but he shrugged the injury off. He then pulled the knife out, splashing blood on Masao.

"You wanted to know something else? My pyrokinesis isn't just focused on my mind..." Sora said with a dark tone.

By then, Masao smelled something burning. He noticed the blood that Sora splashed on him was starting to ignite. Crimson flames sprouted from the blood spots.

"C-Combustible blood!?" Masao exclaimed in shock.

"Yep. My blood is as volatile as having magnesium mixed with water. The reason it undergoes conflagration is due to my ability to manipulate flames. Since I get excited in fights, the more excited I get, the more my blood combusts when it catches air." Sora explained.

Masao tried to wipe the blood off from his person. However, it only caused the blood to smear him. The flames burned his clothing away, touching his skin.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Sora shouted, hurling more of his blood to the shiki.

Masao yelled in pain as the flames were melting his body down. A crimson flame sprouted and engulfed the shiki, leaving nothing but ash. Sora grunted as his injuries were starting to heal. His combustible blood was a hindrance on healing his body, due to the flames preventing them.

'Damn it... My body can't heal unless I calm myself down. I need to relax so I can will my pyrokinesis not to burn my body.' Sora thought.

######

At the Katsura family home, Kotonoha was with Kokoro and Manami. Both noticed how she looked as though Kotonoha ran from a marathon.

"Kotonoha, what happened? Why do you look so tired?" Manami asked.

"I...had to...run back here. Sora-kun...is fighting one of the shiki…" Kotonoha said in between breaths.

Kokoro and Manami gasped. Before they knew it, a crimson fire got their attention. This worried the whole family as the flames Sora produced were always blue.

"Sora-kun... No!" Kotonoha yelled.

She then raced her way to where the flames came from. Manami followed, making sure to hold their respective omamori so they won't get attacked.

######

Kotonoha arrived to where Sora was. Upon seeing the bloodied, flaming form of her boyfriend, Kotonoha yelled out to him.

"SORA-KUN!"

Sora was trying to control the conflagration of his blood. It was still spilling out from his injury but in less amounts.

"Tachibana-kun! Are you okay!?" Manami asked in concern.

Eventually, he grunted as the injury finally sealed itself. Sora was breathing heavily as he lost a decent amount of blood.

"Forgive me...for worrying you... I had to...stop this one...because he was planning to...harass Kotonoha-chan." Sora explained in an exhausted tone.

He then fell unconscious. His body collapsed, making Kotonoha catch him.

"Sora-kun! Are you alright!?" She frantically questioned.

Manami quickly went to Sora's neck to check his pulse. It was irregular and beating fast. She also noted his breathing, which appeared faster and strained.

"Kotonoha... He's suffering from normochromic anemia... We have to replenish his blood supply." Manami said.

"How? We don't have any blood packs." Kotonoha said.

"I'll allow him to feed on your blood... It should be enough for him to recover." Manami stated.

Sora was able to regain consciousness shortly, but he looked fatigued. Manami noticed his current appearance. His skin started to turn paler.

"Sora, you should feed on my daughter's blood to recover. I'll allow it only this once." Manami ordered.

Sora didn't comply. He stood up, albeit with struggle.

"I'm...not feeding on a person's blood... I'd rather recover than feeding on someone else." Sora said in defiance.

"Your anemia will be a problem to deal with later on! I'm allowing you to feed on my daughter's blood!" Manami shouted.

"I REFUSE!" Sora said, creating embers.

Kotonoha went up to him to calm Sora down. Upon seeing her, he quickly moved away. His scent of smell was becoming acute. With little control ebbing away, Sora dashed away. This left both Kotonoha and Manami concerned.

######

Sora was at a forest in Mount Takao. He was desperately suppressing his hunger. By then, a boar suddenly came by, acting aggressively. This got his attention, manifesting his shiki eyes.

'Damn it... I have no choice but to feed on this boar...' He thought.

Sora quickly went up to the boat and crushed its ribs. The boar squealed in response before lumping on the ground, dead. Sora bit on the boar's neck, feeding on its blood. He eventually recovered from his anemic state. However, his spirit felt crushed.

'Why...? Why did the Kirishikis have caused so much misery...? What did we do to see serve such harshness?' Sora questioned.

He pounded his left hand on the ground, causing flames to sprout violently.

'I endangered my girlfriend for what I did... How am I going to face her after what Kotonoha and her mother saw?' He thought in despair.

Sora looked at the dead boar and ignited the body with his blue flames. His expression didn't waver.

"Better head back home... I don't want to stay out too late." He said to himself.

Sora dashed quickly back to Haramihama in sonic speed.

######

Sora arrived where he fought Masao. This made him felt rather quiet and terrible.

'I didn't want anyone to give their blood to me... I find it very difficult to do so.' He thought.

He noticed the burn mark left from where Masao was.

'Of all the people I had to fight, Masao was there. I'll never forgive them as long as I live.' Sora thought.

He then noticed his household had its lights off. This made Sora uneasy, sharpening his senses. Upon entering his house, he can sense his parents sleeping. This made him calm down.

'Thank goodness no one was attacked. I don't see any bite marks.' He thought in relief.

Sora's eyes allowed him to see in the dark with no problems. His sense of smell also told him that his parents were not attacked. However, his expression was marred with worry.

'Kotonoha will question my actions from yesterday... No doubt about that... I won't lie to her on what happened, but I don't want to hurt her.' Sora thought.

######

The next morning, Sora was by himself on the bus. He felt downhearted from lack of Kotonoha's presence.

'It's nerve wracking for me... I don't know whether I feel mentally prepared to explain.' He thought.

In the bus, Nanami and Hikari, noticed Sora looking troubled. Both noticed how tense he looked.

"Tachibana-san looks rather tense today... I wonder what happened to him." Hikari whispered.

"I don't know. We should try to talk it out of him to find out." Nanami suggested.

Both girls decided to talk to Sora. He was able to hear their whispering and switched seats.

"Tachibana-san, are you okay?" Hikari asked.

"You already know I'm not alright." Sora answered.

"What's wrong though? Did something happen?" Nanami questioned.

"Let's just leave it at that. This doesn't concern you both." Sora said.

"I want to at least try and help you out. At least that can help repay for making Sawanaga-kun see me as his girlfriend." Hikari said meekly.

"Trust me when I say this... This issue I'm having is beyond your comprehension. Please, let me be for today. I don't want to talk about it." Sora said calmly.

Hikari and Nanami felt pitiful for the jinrou. Before they could speak any further, the bus arrived at the school. Sora grabbed his stuff and quickly left the bus.

######

In Class 1-4, Sora was leaning on his desk, hiding his face. He was pretending to be fatigued after the sprinting performance.

'Some of the people I know are noticing... Just try to relax and stay calm.' He mentally chanted.

By then, Kotonoha arrived and noticed him. Sora picked up her scent and his already edgy behavior became more prominent.

'Calm down... Don't let this feeling encroach my mind.' Sora thought.

Kotonoha looked worried for Sora, who was faintly shaking. His left leg was moving rapidly. She sat down near him and slid a note at his arms. He was able to read thanks to his ability to see in the dark.

-Please come to the rooftop at lunch.-

Upon reading the note, Sora's nervous behavior grew. He couldn't concentrate and was worried.

######

During the lunch period, Sora was at the roof. He had his bento prepared.

'I know that she'll berate me for what happened last night...' Sora thought.

By then, Kotonoha arrived. She held her bento and had a somber smile.

"Sora-kun... Are you feeling okay?" Kotonoha asked.

"I'm...very nervous…" He responded, unable to think anything else.

She noticed how tense he looked. It made her feel concerned for his behavior.

"Sora-kun... I know that time you were against feeding my blood when you were losing yours... I was willing to let you feed on me because of what happened." Kotonoha stated.

Sora's skin went cold. He didn't like what he heard.

"Kotonoha-chan... I don't want to feed on human blood. I'd rather feed on the blood of animals instead..." Sora responded.

Kotonoha noticed how he was shaking, albeit faintly. When she placed her right hand on his face, she felt the trembling. It made her feel concerned for him.

"I'm sorry, Sora-kun, but I thought you were about to die..." She said.

Sora looked at her with a worried expression. He then kissed her lips, surprising Kotonoha.

"I won't die from blood loss, but it does weaken me when I lose a sufficient amount. Remember, a jinrou will be weakened from lack of blood, but it doesn't mean that starvation of blood will. However, it does make me vulnerable as a newborn." Sora explained.

"How were you able to recover so quickly from the blood loss?" Kotonoha asked.

"The moment I consume blood, my body is able to breakdown the blood that I fed. It causes the host's blood in me to become my blood, this replenishing my blood volume. Blood transplants also work." Sora answered.

"Wow... Is this your kind's biology in their hematophagy lifestyle?" Kotonoha asked.

"You could say that, other than being bloodsuckers or vampiric." Sora responded with a laugh.

"That explains why you mainly feed on animal blood. Isn't it okay for you though?" Kotonoha asked.

"I did mention that animal blood is like feeding on tofu. Bland, but satisfying. If I'm lucky, I may end up feeding on predators due to the presence of protein." Sora answered.

"I see now... Predators have a richer taste because of the protein they eat from meat. Herbivores have that bland taste to you." Kotonoha deduced.

"Exactly. I use tomato juice mainly to control my thirst. It's the only 'vegetarian' food for me as a vampire so I won't put people in danger from my blood frenzied hunger." Sora confirmed.

Kotonoha hugged Sora close, knowing how caring he was.

"Regardless of what you are, I never wanted to lose you. I'm afraid of that, despite you being immortal." she said.

Sora held Kotonoha close to him. Tiny embers floated around the couple. They noticed the embers, causing him to control his pyrokinesis. Before they knew it, the school bell rang.

"We should head back to our class." Sora said.

Kotonoha nodded, holding Sora's hand. The couple left the roof.

######

On the way to their class, the couple noticed Yuuki running to them.

"What's wrong? Why are you running like this, Ashikaga-san?" Sora asked.

"I need your help you two! Sekai collapsed in the hallway and looked exhausted!" He said frantically.

Sora noticed how panicked he looked. This made him feel uneasy.

"Is she breathing in a labored way and her pulse is erratic?" Sora asked.

"Y-yes! Her pulse was rapid and she looked as though she ran a marathon!" Yuuki replied.

'Oh no...' Sora thought with fear.

Instantly, Sora took off to the school infirmary. Kotonoha and Yuuki followed him.

######

In the infirmary, Sekai looked terrible. Her breathing was labored and her skin looked noticeably pale. She had an emotionless expression. Sora made it inside and noticed her condition.

'Normocytic anemia... Where was she bitten?' Sora thought.

He checked Sekai's body and noticed the telltale bite marks on her neck near the left shoulder.

'No... The shiki were able to bit her... I won't allow them to take another victim!' Sora thought with determination.

Kotonoha and Yuuki arrived just in time to see Sora checking Sekai's condition.

"Her condition appears to be Normocytic anemia. Didn't you see those marks on her neck?" Sora asked to Yuuki.

"N-no! I didn't see them! How did you know what condition she was suffering from?" Yuuki asked.

"The reason I know this, Ashikaga-san...is because this condition was in Sotoba, as a silent epidemic…" Sora responded.

Yuuki gasped, realizing what he meant.

"Sotoba!? You mean you're a survivor of that village!? Then that means you knew what happened to it prior to the fire-"

Before Yuuki could finish, Sora made a stop gesture with his left hand now an open palm. He didn't want to hear anything related about it. Kotonoha felt depressed, seeing that her boyfriend didn't want to reveal his nature yet.

"The only way to treat this is blood transfusion... I'm afraid that we don't have any medications whatsoever to help speed up the formation of RBCs." Sora said.

"RBCs?" Yuuki asked.

"Red Blood Cells, Ashikaga-san. Her hemoglobin levels are fine, but she's losing blood." Sora responded.

"But how? Those bite marks look like insect bites, but that's impossible. Winter is almost here and they shouldn't be able to live this long." Yuuki said.

"You catch on quickly. I suspect that someone nicked her with needles to drain her blood." Sora said.

"How can you tell?" Yuuki asked.

"Simple, those bite marks are not made from insects. Heck, they're not even bite marks. The holes are larger, not to mention the bruising." Sora pointed out.

Yuuki took a close look at the bite marks and was surprised. Sora was right on what he explained.

"They look like marks made from needles... No wonder the bruising is evident!" Yuuki said.

"Judging by her unresponsive state, I'd say someone drugged her while her blood was extracted. Something hallucinatory to the point it dulls your senses." Sora said.

"Oh no... Not a serial killer…" Yuuki panicked.

'He's right on that, except the killer is supernatural. Plus, there are two more of them left.' Sora thought.

Kotonoha knew that Sora was explaining in a more logical way to reassure Yuuki.

"I'm afraid so... You should keep an eye out for her so she won't get attacked." Sora suggested.

"Thank you for telling me this... I'll make sure Sekai remains safe." Yuuki said, calming down.

He then left the infirmary to return to his class. Kotonoha began to speak to him.

"It's one of them, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah... The shiki managed to get her. I'm hunting them down and putting an end to them tonight." Sora said in a serious tone.

"But how will Saionji-san function properly if she's like this?" Kotonoha asked.

"The bites of a shiki induce a sense of hypnosis due to the venom. If I bite her, I can negate this and overrule the shiki's control." Sora said.

"All you have to do is bite her? It seems simple…" Kotonoha said in surprise.

"I'm only letting my teeth touch into her skin. I'm not intending to feed." Sora corrected.

He then bit Sekai on the same area where the first bite mark was. He quickly moved back, covering his mouth after sensing blood coming to him.

"Sekai, through my command, retain your free will! Don't let the shiki control you!" Sora said.

Immediately, Sekai's eyes were back to normal. She still looked weak and pale. Her free will was returned, allowing her to take note of her surroundings.

"Where... Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"You're in the infirmary, Saionji-san. Ashikaga-san said you collapsed in the hallway on your way to class." Sora explained.

"Why do I feel so weak...?" Sekai questioned.

"Let me ask you this... What do you remember last night?" Sora asked.

Sekai began to think carefully from last night.

"I recall doing my part time job at the Radish Restaurant. When I left, I saw someone coming to me. He had gray black hairy that appeared short with a flat top. He looked to be about 42 years old…" Sekai said, before realizing.

"H-he bit my neck... H-his hands were freezing like ice..." She continued, shivering.

Sora quickly held Sekai down to calm her emotional state. Kotonoha also followed along, holding Sekai's face and looking at her.

"Saionji-san! Get a hold of yourself!" Kotonoha said.

This snapped Sekai from her sudden emotional outburst. She was still breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry... But what happened last night was horrifying... I thought I was about to die!" Sekai said.

"Easy there. What that guy did was not human." Sora revealed.

Sekai looked at Sora with an uncertain but fearful expression. Kotonoha was worried on what Sora was about to say.

"Tachibana-kun... You're scaring me... Exactly what do you mean?" Sekai said, scared.

Sora sighed before he sat near Sekai. Kotonoha also sat with him, knowing what he might explain.

"I know what happened... That same man who attacked you was not alive." He said.

"Now you sound crazy... How do you know that man was dead?" Sekai asked, still scared.

"Because that man who attacked you was Shimizu Ryuuji. He was a villager in Sotoba who died from illness." Sora revealed.

Sekai hyperventilated upon hearing the truth. Sora and Kotonoha held her hands to help ease her fright.

"H-how did he came back from the dead..?" Sekai persisted, still frightened.

"He was resurrected through supernatural means. Since he attacked you at night and his skin was cold, you can guess what he is." Sora answered.

"V-Vampire..." Sekai stuttered.

"Yeah. He's a vampiric being now." Sora nodded.

"A vampiric being...? What exactly is he?" Sekai reluctantly asked.

"A shiki." Sora reluctantly answered.

"A corpse demon? Wait a minute... His body had no pulse and was cold as ice... He was dead but returned to life." Sekai said, understanding the situation.

"Precisely. I was able to overrule his command over you since he bit you in the neck." Sora continued.

"When I was bitten by that shiki, it felt as though something was making my body move against my will. Now I have my free will back." Sekai said.

"That's where I come in... I know about these creatures a lot. They don't come out of the sun nor can they come in anyone's home without someone inviting them. Holy objects can ward them off." Sora revealed.

"Now you sound like Van Hellsing." Sekai pointed out.

"Only, Van Hellsing was human." Sora retorted.

"What do you mean- Don't tell me you're one of them!" Sekai responded with a shocked expression.

"You caught up pretty quickly... Yes, I'm one of them, but I never wanted to become a monster…" Sora said with solemn.

Sekai noticed the sad look on Sora's face. She felt pitiful for him.

"You said that shiki don't go out during the day. But what are you?" Sekai questioned.

"A jinrou. To make the name more understanding, I'm a day walking vampire." Sora said.

"But how...? You still look human to me." Sekai said in disbelief.

"Saionji-san... Sora-kun's telling the truth... He is a jinrou…" Kotonoha said.

Sora got up from his seat and closed his eyes. He slowly opened them and revealed shiki eyes in their full view.

"This is the physical indication of a jinrou. The eyes are the indicator. Another one is this." Sora said.

He willed his pyrokinesis and created blue flames dancing on his palms. Sekai was in complete shock but she took notice of the flames glowing beautifully. Sora dispelled the flames and turned his eyes back to normal.

"So jinrou have certain abilities that make them stand out among both shiki and humans." Sekai said.

"Yes... That's the idea. Now that you know what you have been dealing with, I request that you don't share this to anyone. I'm planning to hunt down the shiki tonight." Sora said.

"But how can a person kill a shiki?" Sekai asked.

"If you watched Van Hellsing, you'll know how." Sora retorted.

"Oh... I forgot about that. Stake them through the heart…" Sekai said.

"Decapitation, complete incineration, gun shot on the head or heart, and explosives can also kill them, especially jinrou." Sora answered.

"One question before you two leave... Tachibana, why are you with humans, despite your...current form?" Sekai asked.

"I wanted to live the rest of my time with people. Because I'm biologically immortal, my sense of time is still the same but it'll change since I'm now biologically immortal." Sora answered.

Kotonoha walked in to explain what Sora meant.

"Sora-kun curses his immortality for many reasons. One of which, he doesn't like becoming one of them. Second, he wished he was still human than a vampire. Third, he doesn't want to endanger anyone near him." She explained.

Sekai was both amazed and pitiful for the jinrou. Although she was a bit scared, seeing Sora's depressed expression made her feel bad for him.

"You appear as though you have gone through a lot... I understand why you were avoiding others…" Sekai said.

"Yeah... I can't just openly admit this to anyone. Since you were attacked, I can share it with you now that you're aware." Sora said.

"But, since you're a vampire, how were able to adapt with humanity since blood is your primary nutrition?" Sekai asked.

Sora merely snorted. This got Sekai's attention, hearing his quiet laughter.

"Jinrou may be like day walking vampires, but the clear difference is, they don't die once they transform. They have a pulse, breathe, and even ingest human food. Ingesting human food is essentially a secondary nutrient. Blood is still a requirement, but it's easier to manage." He explained.

"Oh... But did you...attack a human before?" Sekai asked reluctantly.

"I never intend to nor have I attacked anyone. I decided an alternative from human blood. I feed on the blood of animals in emergencies." Sora reassured.

"Animal blood? What if your thirst suddenly gets worse?" Sekai continued.

"I drink tomato juice. It's the closest that relates to blood than any fluids." Sora answered.

"Another thing. Does the bite turn me into a shiki or a jinrou?" Sekai persisted.

"No, a single bite won't, even from a jinrou. Subsequent bites will do the trick. The reason I bit you was to make sure your free will was not taken. I also made sure that I didn't feed on your blood." Sora said.

"That's interesting to know... I never thought I would encounter a vampire who only wants to live a normal life." Sekai mused.

"Ironic as it sounds, I have my reasons why. I also want to make sure they won't come and harm others." Sora said.

Sekai looked at him with surprise. He was rebelling against his kind to ensure the safety of others.

"By 'they', you're referring to the shiki and jinrou." Sekai caught up.

"Yes... The same beings. I'll let you know on this, Saionji-san. A shiki is essentially a human corpse reanimated through supernatural means. They have no restrains on human morality, even killing their human friends. Some are capable of redemption, but most often they feed on their friends' blood." Sora explained.

"How sad and horrible... If I ended up becoming like them, I'd rather die than become like them." Sekai said solemnly.

"I also talked with your boyfriend. I managed to convince him that a serial killer attacked you and drained your blood. I couldn't simply reveal this to him so suddenly" Sora said.

"I see... But I'm curious though... How did Kotonoha knew what you're true form is?" Sekai asked.

"Let's just say that we enacted a popular scene from Twilight." Sora mused.

"Oh? You two get along rather quickly." Sekai teased.

Sora blushed, causing his pyrokinesis to go briefly out of control. Sekai noticed the flames dancing around his hand. He immediately regained control and dispelled the flames.

"I really need to control this emotionally. Sooner or later, everyone will notice my real nature." Sora sighed.

"It was pretty surprising though. I never imagine to see someone with the ability to make fire, especially with one that has power tailored to his emotions." Sekai joked.

"In any case, just follow along what Ashikaga-san asks but try to pretend that you didn't know much. We don't want him to panic and let the school know of what I'm really dealing with." Sora said.

"Alright... I understand." Sekai nodded.

She got up from the bed, albeit in a struggle due to her blood loss. Sora was able to support her and provided a can of tomato juice.

"Drink this... It'll help restore your fluids." He said.

Sekai took the drink and had a sip, tasting the tomato. It was salty, yet it was quenching her thirst. She gulped the contents of the can down.

"Thank you... I feel a little better now." Sekai said.

"Alright, we should leave. Class is about to start so we can't be late." Sora said.

"Thanks for your help, you two. Tachibana-kun, you're a nice person." Sekai complimented.

"Thanks. I do what I believe is right." Sora responded.

The couple left the infirmary. Yuuki was outside, waiting anxiously.

"Is she okay?" He asked frantically.

"It's okay. She'll be fine, Ashikaga-san. Saionji-san will recover. The good thing is, her anemia isn't too severe. Just make sure she doesn't strain herself. The conventional recovery is for her to keep her fluids up." Sora suggested.

"O-okay, Tachibana-sempai. Thank you for helping her." Yuuki said with relief.

Kotonoha and Sora went to their classrooms, still concerned with the recent victim of the shiki.

"Is it okay to reassure them like this?" Kotonoha asked.

"Better than causing a panic... I know it seems irresponsible to provide respite, but we don't want anyone else to know. Whatever happened at the restaurant, it might attack her again. I'll have to hunt down that shiki tonight." Sora said.

Kotonoha understood his logic. She held on to his right arm, clinging closely. Sora blushed in response, feeling her body pressing against him.

"K-Kotonoha-chan... It's a little embarrassing to show our feelings like this." Sora said.

"I want to express my thoughts for you, Sora-kun. Your actions alone have already proved how much you care for others. I can't help but fall deeply in love with you" Kotonoha said.

Sora's face blushed red. Some students noticed the interaction and 'awed' in response. Sora and Kotonoha were like a cute couple, watching each other out and providing support.

"Those two have been like this? I never seen such a cute couple." A female student said.

"They look cute together. It was my fault that I bullied them" Otome admitted.

"Mou~ I wish my boyfriend was with me right now." Nanami said in jealousy.

Sora blushed red, garnering most of the female students to 'awe' at him. Kotonoha noticed how red he looked before calming him down.

"I-I'm sorry, Sora-kun. I-I wanted to try and be a little d-d-daring." Kotonoha stuttered.

"I-I-It's okay. Y-You don't have to be daring to get my attention. J-Just be yourself." Sora said, calming down.

Kotonoha smiled in response and hugged him close happily. The couple eventually made it to their classroom.

######

That night, Sora was on his way to the Radish Restaurant. His smartphone provided directions to where it was.

"So that's the restaurant she works part-time at. Lucky for me, today is her work day." Sora mused.

He then prowled outside, making sure not to cause suspicion. He then noticed Ryuuji outside, waiting for Sekai.

'This gives a whole new meaning of stalking... How disgusting.' Sora thought.

He then noticed that Ryuuji was at the employment door exit. This made him dash at the shiki, striking it by surprise.

"Ugh... Who are you!?" Ryuuji asked in anger.

"Someone you should know, Shimizu Ryuuji…" Sora threatened.

"It can't be... Tachibana-san?" Ryuuji said in shock.

(Play Shiki OST - Requiem)

"The same person. Why are you stalking one of the employees here?" Sora questioned.

"I'm trying to feed... I can't survive without starving to death. But I don't want to harm anyone else…" Ryuuji said.

"You do realize that girl whom you bit was about my age and nearly died from your feeding, haven't you?" Sora questioned.

"I didn't know till now... But now I feel guilty about it... I want to end this life as a shiki, for it has caused pain to others. You are lucky that you're a jinrou so you don't have the weaknesses of a normal shiki." Ryuuji said.

Sora sighed, seeing the pity from Ryuuji.

"Alright... I'll let you go but with something different. Drink my blood and you'll see." Sora said.

Ryuuji was reluctant but fed on Sora's blood. Immediately, he sank his fangs in Sora's arms. The blood gushed into his mouth as Ryuuji fed. By then, Ryuuji's body changed. His eyes changed back to his normal eyes but they lacked a light glint. His skin noticeably turned darker but was still pale. His hair was also dark brown.

"What did you do to me…?" Ryuuji asked in surprise.

He then noticed that he was finally breathing. Ryuuji breathes deeply, feeling the refreshing air fill his lungs.

"I turned you into a jinrou like me through my own blood. Despite being sub-species of shiki, a jinrou can turn a human or shiki to one via blood exchange of transfusion. You'll have to control your thirst for blood though. Luckily, animal blood and tomato juice can satisfy the need for it." Sora said, providing a few cans to Ryuuji.

(Requiem OST ends here)

"Thank you, Tachibana-kun. I thought you were a ruthless being, but you're very kind hearted person" he said.

"You can afford an apartment so you can live around Haramihama or any region around this county. You may want to get a job though." Sora said.

"Point taken. I'll try to restart my life near Mizobe town though. I rather stay there than here." Ryuuji said.

"Alright then... Bear note of this... You won't be aging at all, but you can heal quickly. You also have your heart beating so it's easier to disguise your nature." Sora explained.

"Thanks for the advice, Tachibana-kun. I'll be leaving this area, but I need to warn you about the last shiki. He's ruthless and will target anyone for his meal. Be very careful." Ryuuji warned.

"I'll be ready for him." Sora said.

Ryuuji left the area, allowing Sora to return to his home. The run back allowed him to find a faint light of hope.

'Perhaps there are redeemable shiki that wish to end their blood feeding.' He thought with a smile.

######

(Play Shiki OST - Crimson)

Sora arrived back to Haramihama. Before heading to his home, he saw Kotonoha staring outside from the window in her home. She noticed him outside with no signs of a fight.

"Sora-kun, what happened?" Kotonoha asked in surprise.

"It was an easy decision. The third shiki wished to stop harming others so I helped redeem himself." Sora answered.

"How did you help him?" Kotonoha asked.

"I turned him into a jinrou like me." Sora said with a somber smile.

Kotonoha gasped but smiled in response. She ran down from her room and rushed at him to hug the jinrou. Sora held her close.

"I'm happy to see that you talked with the shiki before doing anything else. I was worried on you suddenly fighting the person." Kotonoha said.

"I also got some advice from Ryuuji. He warned me of the last shiki, who is a ruthless man. I have a feeling he may attack someone I know so be careful." Sora warned.

Manami came outside and noticed Sora. She noted that he looked perfectly fine.

"It seems you managed to talk with the third shiki and came back with no battle. Tachibana-kun, you do have a sense of moral justice in you." Manami said with admiration.

"I did what I believe was right. He may have been a shiki, but his human instincts were what mattered. He never wanted to hurt anyone to satiate his hunger." Sora explained.

Manami smiled in response. Kotonoha looked at her mother, who showed an admiring expression.

"Um... Katsura-chan, I wish to remain faithful with Kotonoha. I fear that our interactions may have triggered some jealousy." Sora pointed out.

True to his word, Kotonoha had a pouting, jealous look. Manami giggled, seeing her daughter feeling incompetent from her charm.

"Don't worry, Kotonoha. You'll grow up like me once you reach 17 years old. Plus, he's very faithful with you." Manami reassured.

"I know that, but I'm pouting because you're flirting with my boyfriend. He also said he wanted to be with me more than you." Kotonoha said.

Manami laughed as she heard Kotonoha's comment.

"Its okay, Kotonoha. I'm just teasing both of you. I know Sora's mature, but he still acts flustered in almost any case. You two are a cute couple, not to mention intelligent." Manami pointed out.

Sora and Kotonoha blushed in response. Manami's teasing didn't end from there.

"So, how far did you two go?" She asked.

"K-Katsura-chan! / O-Okaa-san!" Kotonoha and Sora shouted, blushing.

(Crimson OST ends here)

That's all from here. More character development and relationship progress.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The final shiki. Bonds tested by blood from a heavy secret.

I do not own anything from any media.

A few days have past. Sora was outside at a park, walking to ease his thoughts.

'Good thing today is a Saturday. The last shiki will be a tough one.' He thought.

Nearby, Setsuna was with Makoto. Both noticed the lone jinrou at the park.

"Oh, Tachibana-san. What's up?" Makoto called out.

"Hey Itou. Just walking about, nothing special." Sora responded.

"Oh. Usually I often see you with Katsura-san. I guess you're feeling bored." Makoto said.

"That's a bit cruel to say, but I had other things in my mind. Don't ask, its private stuff." Sora retorted.

Makoto chuckled, knowing that got Sora's attention.

"My mistake. I was trying to get your attention." Makoto apologized.

"It's fine. No harm done." Sora reassured.

Setsuna came up to Sora. She had a neutral face, but inwardly, she was grateful.

'Tachibana-san was able to provide some help to Sekai when she was feeling ill. I was worried when Ashikaga-san came in with a frantic tone.' She thought.

"I'm grateful for you in helping Sekai when she was ill." Setsuna said.

"Think nothing about it. I was doing what I believe was right." Sora said.

"Even so, you managed to safeguard her. I'm also grateful that you managed to tell Makoto-kun who to be with." Setsuna blushed.

"You two look better together. It's pretty much a given fact for you both." Sora smiled.

Setsuna blushed in response and smiled. Makoto heard the talking and faintly blushed.

"In any case, how are you with Katsura-san? You two look more comfortable with each other than usual." He asked.

"Well, we didn't go too far from kissing. Both of us want to take it slow and understand each other, even helping out." Sora said.

Setsuna and Makoto were surprised on how well-mannered Sora was. He was like a loyal boyfriend to Kotonoha.

"Wow, there aren't that many people that have your beliefs. Katsura-san's a lucky girl that she has you." Makoto complimented.

Sora blushed in response. He didn't expect the sudden compliment.

"Hey now. You're making me blush regarding about my relationship." Sora uttered, embarrassed.

"Anyway, we'll be heading out. Take care, Tachibana." Makoto said.

The couple left the jinrou behind. Sora went on a swing and looked at the sky. His thoughts were lost as he looked at the sunlit sky.

'It's hard to believe how much I have changed. My life has improved rather calmly.' Sora thought.

By then, a young girl suddenly came to Sora. The girl in question was very young, appearing to be a three year old. Her hair was black and was stylized in pigtails with pink ribbons. She was wearing a pink sweater with a yellow skirt. A red bag was on her left shoulder. She bumped into Sora, catching him by surprise.

"Oh sorry, nii-chan." the girl said.

Sora looked at the girl in surprise. He calmed down upon seeing the girl.

"It's okay. But shouldn't you be home right now? It's dangerous for a young girl to be wandering out here." Sora said.

"It's okay. I was heading to my onii-chan's house." the girl said.

"You shouldn't travel there on your own... What is the name of your onii-chan?" Sora asked.

"Onii-chan's name is Itou Makoto." The girl said jovially.

"Itou-san huh? I saw him not too long ago. Perhaps I can help you go to him" Sora said.

"It's okay. I can make it to his home, nii-chan." The girl said.

'She's rather mature for her age... But that doesn't excuse the fact that she's a kid. I wish I knew Itou's cell number right now.' Sora thought.

By then, Sekai and Yuuki showed up.

"Oh, Tachibana. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Before you question anything Saionji-san, this young girl here happens to be Itou-san's little sister. I'm trying to safely guide her to meet him." Sora said.

"Oh. Lucky for you that I have Setsuna's number to contact her." Sekai said.

"Lucky me... Kiyoura-san was with Itou-san when they passed by here." Sora said.

"Great, I'll call her to talk with Itou." Sekai said.

She dialed her smartphone to call Setsuna.

"Hello? Setsuna, this is Sekai. Can you please put Itou on the phone?" She asked.

-Why the sudden need?- Setsuna said.

"A family relative of Itou is here at the playground you two passed." Sekai said.

By then, Makoto was on the phone.

-Hello? Saionji-san, is the relative a little girl with pigtails?- Makoto asked.

"Yes. That's the same person." Sekai revealed.

-Oh man... That's my little sister! I don't know why she suddenly came here but I might as well come quickly. Thanks for calling to let me know about this.- Makoto said before hanging the phone.

"It'll probably take a few minutes for Itou-san to show up. I reckon we should keep an eye out for Itou-chan." Sora said.

"Good call, Tachibana. Also, you can call me Sekai. You don't have to be so formal." Sekai said.

"Very well then, Sekai." Sora said.

"I never thought Itou-sempai had a sister though. I'm glad that you're mature to make sure she's safe." Yuuki said.

"Well, I'm an only child so I often protect my friends' relatives as though they were brother or sister." Sora said.

"Wow, you're that protective huh? Katsura-sempai has a nice boyfriend after all." Yuuki said.

Sora blushed easily, but he kept his powers at bay.

"Aww... You made him blush." Sekai commented.

"Please stop making me blush... It's difficult for me to not become flustered." Sora complained.

Sekai giggled while Yuuki chuckled. This made Sora pout, hiding his blush.

"I'm sorry, Tachibana. You were always easy to blush. I find it rather cute at times when I see you blush." Sekai apologized.

Sora eventually calmed his blushing. Itaru noticed him blushing and giggled.

"Hehe... Nii-chan looks like a strawberry." Itaru said innocently.

Sora had his face blushing again. Steam whistled like a train as he tried to suppress it.

"Aww, he even got teased from a kid." Sekai teased.

"Please don't tease me already. I blush easily." Sora complained.

By then, Makoto and Setsuna arrived. They noticed Itaru with Sekai, Yuuki, and Sora.

"Itaru, you know you shouldn't go use the subway to come here." Makoto said to his sister with a mock pout.

"Hi onii-chan. I came here because Otou-san was acting weird." Itaru said.

"Hmm? What happened with Otou-san?" Makoto asked.

"He looked tired and couldn't get out of bed." Itaru said.

This got Sora's attention. He then went to Itaru to question the girl.

"Itou-chan, is your father feeling sick?" He asked.

"He looked tired and he was breathing a lot. His skin also looked white." Itaru said.

Sora's skin ran cold. He then looked at Makoto with a serious look.

"Itou, take your sister and relay this to your mother. Whatever happened, it nearly got your sister." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Makoto asked.

"Trust me when I say this. Make sure that your mother won't send Itou-chan back to where your father is. It sounds like he had the same bug Sekai caught." Sora said.

"You mean when she was suffering from anemia...? Oh no... You're right, Tachibana…" Makoto realized.

"Exactly. We have to keep your sister safe. Mind if you show me the way to where your father is? I need to know what happened." Sora asked.

"Alright... Sine you managed to help Sekai, I entrust that you also help my father. I'm...not in good terms with him but he doesn't deserve something harsh." Makoto said.

Setsuna was surprised when Makoto talked about his father.

"You never talked to me about your father." She said in surprise.

"It's a private reason unfortunately. I'm still a bit touchy about it." Makoto answered.

Setsuna relented, noticing the tension on Makoto's shoulders.

"Okay then, Makoto-kun. But I'm going with you." Setsuna said.

"Okay then. First, I should bring my sister to my mother." Makoto said.

"Is your home near a train station?" Sora asked.

"Yes. We can take the train to make it there. It's also Sekai's stop." Makoto explained.

"Alright. Let's hurry while we still have time!" Sora said.

######

The group hurried their way to the train station.

"We need to take the train to the Higashi-Harami station. That's where we can leave Itaru at my place" Makoto said.

"Alright. Let's go." Sora said.

By then, Sora received a phone call from Kotonoha.

-Hello? Sora-kun, is everything okay?- she said.

"I'm in a delicate situation, Kotonoha-chan. This is rather serious." Sora said in a calm tone.

-Does it have to do with the last shiki?- Kotonoha asked.

"Yeah, the same case. The problem is the case is on Itou-san's family. I'll explain when I'm done." Sora said quietly.

-Okay, please be careful, Sora-kun.- Kotonoha said before hanging up the phone.

Sora pocketed his smartphone. Much to his luck, the train arrived.

"Let's head in. We need to hurry." He said.

Everyone got in the train to Higashi-Harami. The ride was unusually quiet, making the suspense harder for them. Makoto's and Sora's knees were shaking rapidly.

'I hope my mother knows what I need to do. Otou-san sounds sick so I have no choice.' Makoto thought.

'I hope Itou-san's father is okay. There's still time to make it there.' Sora thought with concern.

(Play Shiki OST - Eau de Vie)

Sekai, Yuuki, and Setsuna looked at the boys, noticing how tense they looked. They can't do anything but watch them.

"I hope this isn't too serious." Sekai said.

"What do you mean, Sekai?" Setsuna asked.

"Tachibana-sempai was acting like this when I was sick. According to Yuuki-kun, he came in to the infirmary in a rush." Sekai explained.

"It seems like he had a dark past. It seems similar to what happened to you. When I told him what happened, he got really pale." Yuuki said.

The group noticed Sora's skin turning paler. This got everyone in concern.

"Tachibana-San is getting pale again... Whatever happened in his past still has a detrimental effect on him." Setsuna said.

By then, the train arrived at Higashi-Harami.

"Higashi-Harami. Higashi-Harami. Please watch your step as you exit the train." The announcer said.

The group left the train quickly. Itaru held on to Makoto as though she didn't notice the tension.

"Okay, Itou. We need to find your place so we can leave your sister there for now. Is your mother working right now?" Sora asked.

"She's currently off so it'll help me explain to her physically than through the phone." Makoto said.

"Alright. Head to you place and we'll wait outside here in the train station. You only know where your father lives so we'll wait here." Sora said.

"Okay. I'll come back here as quick as I can." Makoto said.

He then bolted out of the station with Itaru. Sora was still nervous, knowing that the recent shiki attacks were happening. The group noticed him at this state.

"Is everything okay, Tachibana?" Sekai questioned.

"It's nothing. Just thinking of old times." Sora said, suppressing a shiver.

Setsuna and Yuuki didn't felt satisfied of the answer. Only Sekai knew what he meant. Before they could persist, she quickly shook her head to let them know not to question any further.

"What exactly is wrong with him, Sekai?" Setsuna asked.

"I will only share this with you briefly. You see, Tachibana used to live in a place called Sotoba." She revealed.

Immediately, the pieces fell into place. Yuuki and Setsuna were aware of what happened to the village.

"Oh my... No wonder he looks so edgy…" Yuuki sympathized.

"No one shouldn't go through seeing their home burn like that…" Setsuna said.

'That's not even half of it…' Sekai thought with melancholy

(Eau de Vie OST ends here)

######

Thirty minutes have passed. Makoto eventually arrived, tired from running.

"Sorry it took so long. I explained what happened and okaa-san finally agreed to keep an eye out for Itaru." Makoto said.

"Okay then. Which train station do we need to head to?" Sora asked.

"We're heading to the Hommachi station. The train should arrive soon." Makoto said.

"Lucky for us, it's here." Sora pointed out.

Everyone boarded the train. The ride was quiet for an hour. Each minute passed became longer to Sora and Makoto. It felt as though the very air around them became an encumbrance.

'I can't help it... With each minute that passes, the night is growing closer. I have to make this quick before things get worse.' Sora thought with concern.

The group noticed them becoming tenser as the ride to the station felt long. Sora's and Makoto's skins looked paler from stress.

'They look terrible...' Setsuna thought with worry.

'I hope this isn't too serious.' Sekai thought.

'Tachibana-sempai, Itou-sempai... I hope nothing goes wrong.' Yuuki thought.

Eventually, the train arrived at the Hommachi station.

"Hommachi. Hommachi. Please watch your step as you exit the train." The announcer said.

The group left the train and exited the station.

"Alright, we need to find your father's place, Itou. Let's hurry" Sora said.

(Play Shiki OST - Momento Mori)

The group rushed with Makoto to find his father's place. Each step they made felt heavy.

'I won't allow them to do whatever they wish! The shiki that cause such harm will have to die!' Sora thought in anger.

His eyes turned into shiki eyes before turning back to normal. Sekai noticed them changing and was shocked.

'He's getting stressed... I hope nothing serious is about to happen…' Sekai thought.

The running was becoming tiring. The group noticed the neighborhood was rather quiet during the day. It felt unusual once they noticed.

"Why is the area so quiet?" Sekai asked with slight fear.

"Something is wrong here. Whatever happened here is just like what occurred in my home." Sora said.

Sekai and the others heard him. This prompted them to rush through the neighborhood to find Makoto's father. Eventually, Makoto found the building where he was living at.

"It's that high-rise! Let's hurry!" Makoto said.

######

The group rushed in to the building. They rushed into the elevator to reach the floor Makoto's father lived in.

"It's at floor 12. We're almost there." Makoto said.

'Don't be dead, Itou-san…' Sora thought.

Eventually, the group arrived at the twelfth floor.

"Okay, which apartment does he live?" Setsuna asked.

"Apartment 12-D. We're near it." Makoto said.

"Let's knock on the door." Sora said.

(Momento Mori OST ends here)

Makoto began knocking it. He heard the sound of slippers shoving on the ground. The door opened and showed Itou's father looking lethargic and weak. He didn't utter a word upon seeing everyone, including his son.

"Otou-san, are you okay?" Makoto asked.

Eventually, Makoto's father collapsed. Sora caught him before he fell on the ground. He then checked his neck and noticed two bite marks.

"Oh no... Itou! Call an ambulance immediately! Your father is suffering from near-acute anemia!" Sora shouted.

Makoto rushed to the phone and dialed 1-1-9 to call the paramedics. While Sora held on to Makoto's father, he then took a quick bite on the arm, allowing him to break the shiki's hypnosis.

"Keep your free will. Disobey any shiki that give you orders." Sora said.

Sekai noticed what he did and made a bittersweet smile.

"I've called the ambulance. They'll be here in five minutes." Makoto said.

"Alright, let's help him provide some water to replenish his fluids. It'll help him recover from the anemia." Sora said.

Sora gently placed Makoto's father on his bed. Makoto brought a cup of water to him. The man drank it, despite having shaky hands and dizziness.

"Mako-to... Why are you here and with your friends?" He asked weakly.

"We heard from Itaru what happened to you. Even though both you and okaa-san divorced, I still care for you. Right now, you need to head to the hospital" Makoto said.

His father was surprised, seeing how much his son cared for him.

"I'm happy that you cared for me." He said.

"Save your energy, otou-san. You'll need it to recover." Makoto said.

By then, the paramedics came in. They noticed Makoto's father and quickly brought him on a stretcher.

"He'll be okay. Your father will be safe now." Sora reassured.

By then, Sora picked up an inhuman scent. The scent was familiar to him. The group noticed him looking through the house.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked.

The group followed Sora till he was at a closet. He then opened it and found a burly man slumbering in it. Upon seeing the sleeping person, Sora noted his skin felt cold.

(Play Shiki OST - SHIKI)

'Ookawa Tomio... I never thought he would be revived as a shiki…' Sora said.

He forcefully dragged Tomio out of the closet, alerting everyone.

"Who is this man!?" Makoto asked in shock.

Before anyone realized it, Tomio's skin began to melt in the sunlight. It made him wake up from his sleep.

"Aaagghhhh! Sunlight!" He panicked.

"You're not going anywhere you bastard!" Sora shouted with anger.

He then hurled Tomio outside the window. Before he had a chance to move away, Tomio dragged Sora with him. Everyone was shocked to seeing the sudden scenario.

"SORAAAAA!" Everyone yelled.

The group rushed down to ground via elevator. The jinrou and shiki were fighting in the air as they descent to the ground.

"You weak fool! You ruined my plans to live here!" Tomio shouted.

"I don't want you bastards in ruining people's lives. Shiki who care about living and don't care for others don't deserve to live!" Sora said, before performing an axe kick in Tomio.

Tomio was sent rocketing down on the ground. Sora summoned his wings of flame to slow his descent. Tomio landed harshly on the ground, crippling his legs.

"Damn you, Tachibana! You've took my chances of being immortal!" Tomio shouted in defeat.

His legs then healed, despite being in the sunlight.

"I have enough of you shiki taking lives. You're going straight to hell, you bastard!" Sora yelled.

He then summoned a spear of fire and was about to impale Tomio, only to be intercepted by his powerful smack.

"Ugah!" Sora grunted.

Tomio slammed his fists on Sora's neck, making him vomit out blood. He then noticed the jinrou's eyes turning into their shiki eyes.

"So you're a day walking vampire. That makes it more fun for me to kill you." Tomio said with glee.

"You're the one who will be dying you bastard!" Sora refuted.

Makoto and the group managed to notice them battling.

"What the..!? They didn't look injured but that man's skin is melting!" Yuuki said.

"What the heck is going on!?" Makoto asked in shock.

Sora and Tomio didn't pay attention to the others. Tomio decided to try and put Sora into submission through joint dislocation. The group heard a loud crack from his shoulder.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Sora yelled.

"Oh? Even a vampire can feel pain. I find it amusing" Tomio said.

Sora desperately created a dagger of fire and stabbed Tomio's left leg. This got Tomio to release him after feeling the burning stab.

"So you can perform pyrokinesis. That's an unusual power." Tomio said.

"Better for me in cleaning trash such as you…" Sora retorted.

He then forcefully placed his shoulder back in place with a loud snap. The group groaned upon hearing the bone being put into place.

"That was nauseating." Setsuna commented.

"How did he shrug that off though!? He took it like it was nothing!" Yuuki pointed out.

Sekai was silent but she could see how fierce the fight was.

"I think it's time to end this." Sora said.

He then created a blue fireball and hurled it at Tomio to distract him. While the shiki focused on the fireball, Sora immediately stabbed Tomio's lung with a sword of flame.

"Damn it. I missed the heart!" He said.

"You nearly had me there, but too bad you missed!" Tomio said before grabbing and hurling Sora to the ground.

The impact cause Sora's ribs to fracture, making him cough out blood.

'Oh no... One of the ribs is nearing my heart... If that fragment pierces it, I'm dead.' He thought.

He held on to his sides, feeling the stabbing pain in him.

"Tachibana! Are you alright!?" Sekai asked frantically.

"Stay back, Sekai!" Sora shouted, showing his shiki eyes.

Everyone noticed his eyes and were scared. They didn't want to go near the battle.

"I won't allow this monster to live and do what he wishes." Sora said.

"Then come and kill me, jinrou. Try and kill me…" Tomio taunted.

Sora had enough and had his shiki eyes glowing red. Tomio's skin was melting in grievous fashion, leaving nothing to cover his inner tissues.

"I noticed how the neighborhood was quiet. Is this your doing?" Sora questioned.

"Oh yes. I've been feeding on the people here to satisfy my hunger. On the other hand, they all barely survived." Tomio said.

Sora was visibly angered and made flames appear around him. They raged violently to the point a fiery tornado formed.

"Whoa... That's something…" Tomio teased.

Sora then dashed forward and quickly punched Tomio in the chest. This got the shiki to stagger, allowing Sora to manifest a sword of fire and impale him on the heart.

"Judgement Inferno!" Sora shouted, creating a geyser of fire, killing Tomio.

Sora was out of breath. Before anyone could assess what happened, he tried to walk but was limping.

"Ta...Take me to Kotonoha's house in Haramihama... She'll know what to do…" Sora said in pain.

"Are you serious? You look mangled up from that guy!" Yuuki said.

"Just take me there! I'll heal once I get to her place!" Sora shouted.

Sora was about to collapse till Makoto and Yuuki held him up.

"We'll ask what we saw when we get to her place. I don't know what happened, but you have a lot to explain." Makoto said.

"I'll answer your questions when I'm able to recover. Right now, I'm too weak…" Sora said.

Sekai and Setsuna noticed how injured Sora was. By then, they heard him scream in pain.

"Ugh... Gyaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Everyone noticed that Sora was clenching his sides.

"What's wrong, Tachibana-sempai!?" Yuuki asked.

Sora felt his ribs being put back into place. The one that was nearing his heart was also being put back to its proper spot. The pain lasted for a few minutes till it stopped, causing Sora to breath heavily.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked.

Sora looked at everyone with his eye flashing between normal to shiki. This frightened them, but they could see how vulnerable he was.

"Let's hurry to Katsura-san's place... Whatever happened, it left him exhausted." Sekai said.

(SHIKI OST ends here)

######

The group was on their way to Kotonoha's place. Sora's breathing started to slow down, despite how painful it was.

"What was with that man...? Why was his skin melting in the sun?" Makoto suddenly asked.

"You'll get your answers from everything you saw about when we reached Kotonoha's place. Don't make me repeat myself." Sora tiredly said.

Makoto was about to ask more questions but relented. He didn't like how Sora was not answering, but his body's condition said otherwise.

"All I could say is, that man wasn't human. Save your questions for later." Sora said.

The group looked at Sora with surprise. They stayed in the train till Haramihama was near. They eventually got out of the train.

"Since this area is Katsura-san's neighborhood, you can lead the way, Tachibana." Sekai said.

"Alright. We just need to head straight so we can meet Kotonoha-chan." Sora said.

The group walked through the neighborhood till they saw Kotonoha's house. They were all amazed on how it looked.

"Save the amazement for later. You guys have questions right? Let's head inside." Sora said.

He then rang the doorbell. By then, Kokoro's voice called out.

"Is that you, Onii-chan?" She said.

"Yes, and I also brought friends." Sora said.

"Okay! I'll let Onee-chan know you're here." Kokoro said.

After a few minutes, Kokoro and Kotonoha came out and noticed Sora looking injured and bloodied with the group behind him.

"What happened to you, Sora-kun!? Kotonoha asked in shock.

"Perhaps I can provide the details on what happened. Not to mention the people behind me want an explanation." Sora said, pointing to the group.

Kotonoha understood and decided to invite everyone in.

Kokoro playfully tackled on Sora's chest, causing him to grunt in pain. This got everyone to look at him.

######

Inside the house, Kotonoha noticed bruising on Sora's chest.

"Oh my... What happened to you?" She asked.

"The last shiki was very tough... Nearly got myself killed…" Sora said.

Kotonoha was about to check the wound but Sora stopped her. She relaxed for a bit.

"Now that you mentioned it, you kept saying that word several times during that fight. What does it mean? Yuuki asked.

"The term means 'corpse demon'. They're undead corpses that have risen as vampires." Sora answered.

"I see... They can't go out in the sun, near holy objects, and can't come over uninvited in another person's place. Am I right?" Yuuki said.

"You're astute, but yes." Sora replied.

"That time when you saved Sekai, you also deduced it was an attack from them. How were you able to?" Makoto asked.

"It was due to the bite marks that we all saw. They were made from the fangs of a shiki." Sora said.

"Whoa... I didn't noticed them till you pointed them out... But what happens when a person gets bit?" Yuuki asked.

"They induce hypnosis due to the venom in their fangs while you're being their blood meal. You won't even notice by then because they have you under their control." Sora explained.

"How can you tell a person is a shiki?" Setsuna asked.

"There are three ways. One is to use a holy object during the night. Two is to shine ultraviolet radiation or sunlight at the body. Third, the eyes." Sora said.

"How can you tell from the eyes?" Makoto asked.

"Like this…" Sora said, displaying his shiki eyes.

"Those eyes! They were the same eyes when they flashed from you!" Makoto said in shock.

This made Sora feel awful, causing him to turn his shiki eyes back to normal.

"Please don't think too hard on him, Itou-san. He has been fighting those shiki because he's one of them." Kotonoha said.

"Alright, but how does he handle his...you know, bloodlust?" Setsuna asked.

"He generally drinks tomato juice to calm his hunger. If that's not available, he hunts for animal blood. He doesn't like feeding on human blood." Kotonoha said.

This got the group to relax but pitiful for him. Setsuna came up to him.

"You were able to conjure flames around you... Is that your power?" She asked.

Sora nodded and showed a more stable control of fire. He willed it to form a small flame before growing it to the size of a human hand. The ball of fire wasn't raging. It was being controlled and glowed in a blue color.

"Wow... So you really do have pyrokinesis... How did you survive that fall though? That area was twelve floors in height." Makoto questioned.

"Simple, I can do this." Sora said, before jumping out.

Before anyone knew it, they saw Sora with fiery, angel wings. This shocked everyone except Kokoro and Kotonoha.

"Yes, I can fly by creating these wings." Sora admitted.

"Why those kind of wings?" Sekai asked.

"I don't want to consider myself a monster since I still have my human spirit. Despite being a day walking vampire, I act as though nothing happened to me for the most part. I'm still me when I was human, only more aware of the world around me." Sora explained.

"How did you become...whatever you are right now?" Makoto asked.

"First, I'm called a jinrou. Second, it'll be a long story so listen carefully." Sora said.

Sora relayed everything from his past to the group. Besides Kotonoha and Kokoro, everyone else was shocked.

"Oh man... I never thought you had such a horrific past, Tachibana-sempai..." Yuuki said.

"Who knew? No wonder you were so concerned with Sekai and Makoto's father when they were attacked" Setsuna said.

"I think you did the right thing, Tachibana. I'm grateful for what you have been doing." Makoto said sincerely.

"I did what I believed is right. That was the last shiki so we won't be having them around and causing mischief anymore." Sora reassured.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. By then, Kotonoha noticed the bruise was starting to disappear.

"Sora-kun, your wound is healing." She pointed out.

Sora then pulled his sweater off and looked at his bruise under his t-shirt. It was slowly disappearing.

"Thank goodness... At least it helps disguise the injuries when I get back to Sakahino school." Sora commented.

"How were you able to recover so quickly?" Setsuna asked in surprise.

"Shiki and jinrou have the ability to heal all but fatal wounds. The regeneration can range from instant to hours. Since I fed on tomato juice earlier, I'm able to recover by tonight." Sora said.

"But why were you screaming in pain when you were clutching your chest?" Setsuna asked.

"My ribs were being put back into place. Healing from bone injuries takes longer than having injuries on the skin, not to mention how painful it is to set the bones back in place." Sora said.

"But how on earth did you know there was a shiki in this town?" Sekai asked.

"Perhaps I could provide answers." A familiar voice said.

"Always showing up at the last minute, Shimizu…" Sora dryly joked.

"I appreciate you in helping my uncle who was a shiki. He didn't deserve this kind of lifestyle." Megumi said.

"Who are you?" Sekai asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Shimizu Megumi, one of the survivors of Sotoba and like Sora, a jinrou." Megumi introduced.

Everyone except Sora and Kotonoha gasped in response.

"Before you all suddenly have your guard up, let me explain. I informed Sora of the threat from the shiki." Megumi revealed.

"How many were lurking here?" Makoto asked.

"There were four shiki. They all, except one, were burned to ash." Sora answered.

"What happened to the one that wasn't?" Setsuna asked.

"I talked with the shiki. He didn't like how his current lifestyle is. It took a toll on his mentality so I gave him an ultimatum. I turned the same person into a jinrou, so he would enjoy a more 'normal' life than that of a shiki's. However, I warned him not to attack any humans." Sora said.

"Why would you spare that shiki though? Didn't you say all of them were heartless?" Makoto asked.

"Not all are. Did you recall my actions to helping others?" Sora questioned rhetorically.

Makoto couldn't say anything after that. Sora continued his explanation.

"Other than me, Shimizu is another. So was a few people whom I once knew that were dead..." Sora said with a depressed tone.

Megumi noticed the jinrou's expression. She felt guilty in being unable to help the people Sora was referring to.

"I see... I won't ask any more about it..." Makoto said.

"In any case, just treat me as you guys usually do. I may be a vampire, but I care for others." Sora said.

This got the group to smile in response. This confused Sora for a moment.

"Silly... We'll still treat you as we do. You have helped us all from the shiki threat and also finding the people we're with." Sekai said.

Sora blushed, causing embers to float around him.

"Ara... There he goes again, losing control of his power." Megumi said with a giggle.

"Easy for you to say with your wind powers…" Sora said.

Everyone chuckled as they heard the brief banter.

"So, how much do you know about Tachibana?" Yuuki asked.

"He used to be a calming person, always enjoying how life is. Tachibana often goes to the highest section of Sotoba to see the surrounding landscape." Megumi revealed.

"I have wanderlust so I'm prone to finding new places to explore." Sora revealed.

"Right now, he's more mature, but has a gray view of the world around him. I can understand that since I was also forcibly turned into a jinrou." Megumi said.

"Oh... No wonder. Yet, you look as though you're enjoying your new life…" Sekai pointed out.

"I'll admit I freaked out when I realized what happened to me. Overtime, it felt somewhat natural, but I detest the blood sucking nature…" Megumi admitted.

"So now that you're idly chatting, that means you're transferring to Sakahino School?" Sora guessed with a question.

"Nice guess and yes, I'm transferring to Sakahino School." Megumi said.

Sora sighed in response. He reluctantly admitted to himself that Megumi helped him prepare for the shiki. With a heavy breath, Sora agreed.

"All right then... Just don't indulge yourself in your hunger for blood though, Shimizu. I don't want another happening like Sotoba." Sora said.

"Don't worry, Tachibana. I'm not like those shiki. Although Sotoba was...questionable due to the gossip of the villagers, out here, I don't have to worry." Megumi stated.

"Very well then. Just try to act a little normal. That means no wind gliding. We don't want anyone aside from us to know of our real nature." Sora lectured.

"I got it. I have some tomato juice so I can control my hunger for blood." Megumi said, showing cans from said juice.

"Good. Today has been a long day everyone. I'm sorry if I ended up dragging you in this incident." Sora apologized.

"It's okay. We were rather curious of what you normally do." Setsuna said.

The group, except Sora, left Kotonoha's house in a proper manner. This left Kotonoha, Kokoro, and Sora alone in the home.

"Sora-kun, are you feeling better?"

Kotonoha asked.

"I'm alright. All my injuries have healed now." Sora said.

Kotonoha held him close, quietly crying after seeing him in his injured state.

"Hey, I won't be killed easily, Kotonoha-chan. This was the last of the shiki so you won't be threatened by them anymore." Sora reassured.

Kotonoha held on to him before kissing him on the lips with Kokoro watching.

"Oooooh...! You two are quick." Kokoro said in surprise.

Sora blushed red, causing a fireball to form on his left hand. He quickly made it dissipate so it didn't cause an explosion. Kotonoha noticed and held closely to him.

"K-Kotonoha-chan... I-Is everything okay?" Sora asked nervously.

"I-I-I wanted to try and be a little b-bold f-for once" Kotonoha stuttered.

"L-like I said, I like you the way you are. I-I don't want you to change too much" Sora said.

Kotonoha held Sora closely, pressing herself on him. This got Sora to blush but he held Kotonoha closely.

That's all from here. Any questions, send a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: A pink haired transfer student. Comical fears.

I do not own anything from any media.

A month has passed since the last shiki was killed. Sora was with Kotonoha, on their way to Sakahino School. The couple were now at ease since the shiki threat was over.

"Um... Sora-kun, are you okay?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yes, I'm doing okay. I just feel more at ease now that the shiki are gone for good." Sora said with a pleasant smile.

Kotonoha smiled and went up close to him. She began to think about what she should do.

'It's been a while since we became a couple... We haven't held hands to each other yet we kissed.' She thought with a blush.

She then recalled how she was slowly growing bolder to him. It made her blush red in response. Sora wasn't paying attention, due to remembering what Kotonoha did to him.

'Thinking about that time is rather embarrassing.' They both thought, blushing.

Kotonoha, seeing Sora's red face decided to try and hold hands with him. Her right hand fingers gently glided on his left hand. They felt soft like a feather, getting the jinrou to shake.

'Her hand is too smooth... No, don't let your thoughts go out of control...! I won't let my desires get the better of me.' Sora thought in an incantation.

Kotonoha noticed Sora looking tense. She giggled upon seeing how stiff he looked.

"Hehe... You look like a statue." She said.

Sora blushed red, creating small embers. He quickly regained control and caused the embers to dissipate.

"Its okay, Sora-kun. I can trust you enough to hold my hand." Kotonoha said.

This had the effect of making Sora blush in response. Heat was being exuded from him, making a lot of steam pouring out visibly from his body. Although he was very shy, Sora decided to hold Kotonoha's hand.

'He's so warm... I like it.' Kotonoha thought with a blush.

Sora and Kotonoha held their hands together. On their way to class, everyone took notice on how the couple looked.

"Wow, they look like a cute couple." Hikari said with a smile.

"They wanted to slowly move in their relationship and Tachibana respected that. Both of them look real cute together." Sekai said.

"Those two act as though nothing happened yesterday. I can understand why." Setsuna said.

"It makes us feel a bit jealous to see that. I was wrong about Katsura... Tachibana made everything alright with her." Otome said.

"Wow... I'm so jealous with Tachibana... I never seen Katsura look so happy." Taisuke said.

"Baka... Don't butt in with them. Leave them alone, Taisuke." Makoto said.

"I'm glad for her. She has a good boyfriend that cares for her, despite what he is." Yuuki said.

######

The couple arrived in their classroom. They took their seats, noticing some of the classmates staring at them. Some were admirable and some were jealous. By then, the teacher came in.

"Starting today, we have a transfer student coming in to this class." The teacher said.

"A transfer student? I wonder who it could be." A male student said.

"A new student? That sounds good." A female student said.

The teacher began to write the name on the board. Instantly, Sora knew who it would be.

'Don't tell me she's transferring in this class...' He thought with dread.

By then, a familiar pink haired girl came in the classroom. All the boys and girls were amazed on how she looked. For Sora, he internally groaned, slamming his head on the desk.

'Figures she chose to transfer here in this class...' He thought comically.

"Introduce yourself, please." The teacher said.

"Hi everyone. My name is Shimizu Megumi. I hope we all get along." Megumi said.

Sora let out a quiet groan, not liking the sudden appearance of Megumi in his class. Kotonoha looked at him with concern as she watched her boyfriend placing his head face down on the desk.

'Sora-kun.' She thought with concern.

######

It was currently lunch break for the couple. They were in the roof. Both were uncomfortable with Megumi.

"Kotonoha-chan, you feel discomforted by Shimizu's presence?" Sora asked.

Megumi was talking with Otome's friends. This made her subconsciously isolate herself from them.

"It's not that... I still feel a bit on guard when someone talks with Katou and her friends." Kotonoha said meekly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they have reformed their actions. If they do something bad to you, I won't hesitate to help." Sora said.

Kotonoha smiled with rosy cheeks. She then went up to him and kissed his lips. Sora was able to control his blushing, but an ember manifested. This made her giggle when she saw it.

"Your control of your power is getting better." Kotonoha complimented.

"I still need a little time to overcome my introverted personality... It is an improvement nonetheless." Sora said.

Kotonoha giggled as she noticed his cheeks were turning rosy. Before the couple could do anything, Megumi suddenly showed up.

"Hey, you two... What are you guys doing?" She asked with a pause.

The couple was completely shocked upon seeing Megumi making her sudden appearance. This made Sora lose control of his pyrokinesis, resulting in a sudden creation of a fireball. Megumi dissipated it by using her aerokinesis.

"Geez... You didn't had to burn me to ash, Tachibana." Megumi playfully said.

"Then don't surprise me to the point I lose control with my powers!" Sora exclaimed comically.

Megumi laughed at the look Sora was giving. He was trying to show a serious look, but his face was red from blushing. Kotonoha looked at him, feeling concerned.

"Shimizu-san, don't tease him too much like that." Kotonoha pleaded.

This made Megumi laugh in response. Sora comically created a fireball that was tiny and hurled it at Megumi. It sputtered on her face.

"Ouch, that hurt. I was just playing around." Megumi said in a fake hurt tone.

"Quit playing around with me like that, Shimizu. That fireball wouldn't leave a third degree burn since I made it small on purpose." Sora said.

"You're no fun, you know that." Megumi pouted.

"Please don't tease me like that. You came at such timing that I lost control." Sora said.

Megumi just giggled as she looked at the couple.

"You two look well. Did I interrupted something while you two were alone?" Megumi teasingly asked.

'She had to pick the time to ask that question right now!? What a dummy pinky…' Sora comically thought.

"Um... Y-you didn't interrupt anything, Shimizu-san." Kotonoha stuttered.

"I noticed that you looked a bit tense earlier though, Katsura-san. Does it have to do with those people I was talking with?" Megumi asked.

"It does. The four girls you were talking with used to bully Kotonoha-chan so I ended up protecting her from them" Sora answered.

"Now they seem more amicable than what you told me." Megumi said.

"I snapped at them when one of them was wielding a baseball bat, intending to hurt Kotonoha-chan. Let's just say they won't be bothering her anymore" Sora said.

Kotonoha held on to Sora's arm and leaned on it. She felt content with him being near her boyfriend.

"I see... That explains why she looked so stressed up when I get near her." Megumi realized.

"Not to mention, you're a jinrou, like me." Sora added.

"Well sorry for being a vampire. I never liked the idea of being turned into one." Megumi retorted.

"Point taken. So, we'll be seeing you frequently in Sakahino. Just don't cause any trouble that'll threaten to expose our secret. We don't to start a commotion. Only a handful of people know about us." Sora explained.

"I already know who the people are. Remember that I arrived in Katsura-san's house so everyone saw me." Megumi stated.

'You didn't have to arrive in such a flashy entrance though.' Sora thought comically.

"Anyway, I'll see you back in class you two." Megumi said, leaving the couple behind.

Sora and Kotonoha were awkwardly staring where Megumi left. They sighed in slight amusement.

"You two act like brother and sister." Kotonoha said with a giggle.

Sora made a funny pout, which made Kotonoha laugh.

"That just sounded wrong there, Kotonoha-chan." Sora said in a funny tone.

This had the effect of making Kotonoha laugh harder. Sora smiled from seeing her laughter. After a few minutes, she calmed down and leaned on Sora's right shoulder.

"It's always a nice day when I'm with you, Sora-kun." Kotonoha said.

"You also brighten my day as well, Kotonoha-chan." Sora replied.

The couple leaned close to each other. A cool breeze blew at them, making their hair sway with the wind.

"It does feel a bit cold... We should head inside." Kotonoha said.

"I agree. The afternoon bell might ring at any minute." Sora said.

The couple got up and returned to their classroom.

######

It was the last period of class for Sora and Kotonoha. Class 1-4 were discussing in a particular plan.

"We haven't discussed on what we're planning to do for the Sakahino festival." Kotonoha said to the class.

Sora nodded in response with her. By then, Minami decided to voice out her opinion.

"Why not make a cafe with a particular theme?" She said.

Kotonoha and Sora had their attention to Minami. Both were ready to hear what she is planning.

"What kind of cafe do you have in mind, Obuchi-san?" Sora asked.

"I was thinking of little sister zombies." Minami said.

Sora visibly had his eyebrow twitch. Kotonoha noticed it and was concerned for him.

'It had to be zombies... Why them of all beings they had to be mascots...?' Sora thought with dread.

He showed a crestfallen expression, but he was internally nervous. Kotonoha noticed a trickle of sweat from his cheek.

'Sora-kun... Are you suddenly expressing fear?' She thought, worried.

"The idea of the cafe sounds nice, but the mascot is rejected." Kotonoha said calmly.

"Any ideas left then?" Sora asked.

"We could try a cat maid cafe, but we intend to make it more modest." Otome said.

Sora began to think carefully. Kotonoha also thought carefully of the idea. She then agreed.

"Acceptable, we'll make a cat maid cafe for the festiva." Kotonoha said.

Sora nodded in response. He agreed to the idea, although he was reluctant to see how the uniform appeared.

'No zombies, thank God for that... It's a private subject for me to tell anyone about my fear of zombies...' Sora thought with a mild shiver.

######

At the train station, Sora and Kotonoha were waiting for the train.

"Ne Sora-kun... You looked very nervous when Obuchi-san mentioned about her idea. What's wrong?" Kotonoha asked.

"Well... It's something that I had since I was a kid..." Sora reluctantly answered.

"What is it?" Kotonoha persisted.

"I...have a fear of zombies…" Sora said, looking away.

Kotonoha made a light gasp, hearing the reply. She was surprised from hearing what Sora said.

"Oh... I didn't know... Everyone has a fear that they can't handle, Sora-kun. I'm afraid of losing you." Kotonoha said.

This made Sora calm down, although he still felt embarrassed revealing his fear of zombies.

"How did you develop this kind of fear?" Kotonoha asked curiously.

"It was due to a game that a late friend showed me. It left me frightened of the topic of zombies to this day." Sora said.

Kotonoha went up close to him and held his left hand up. This made him blush faintly as she held his hand in an elegant manner.

"Its okay, Sora-kun. I also have a problem dealing with zombie films. It's a bit strange that a vampire would be afraid of zombies though..." Kotonoha said, tilting her head.

"Well, they're no longer intelligent and have lost their sense of self. Vampires have their sense of self despite being bloodsuckers." Sora explained.

This made Kotonoha giggle in response. Sora pouted, puffing his cheeks up.

"You don't have to pout... I was surprised to hear that." Kotonoha said.

Sora made a crestfallen expression. Before the couple could speak, Megumi arrived to them.

"Hey you two! What are you guys doing?" Megumi asked.

The sudden arrival caused the couple to provide space to each other in shock.

"Shimizu! Would you quit sneaking up to us like that!?" Sora shouted reflexively.

Megumi giggled when seeing his surprised expression.

"I like it when you show that kind of expression. It helps provide a good laugh to me." She teased.

"Keep teasing, Shimizu. Sooner or later, I'll end up sensing you like a high strung person, even if you use your wind powers." Sora said.

"All right... I'll stop with the teasing... In any case, is it true that our class is making a cat maid cafe for the upcoming festival?" Megumi asked.

"Yes. Kotonoha-chan and the student council agreed to the idea. Of course, the outfits will be modest." Sora said.

"Oh, in that case, I'll help. I've always wanted to dress up as a maid." Megumi said, having a daydream.

'She's certainly changed her tastes. I know she was into gothic clothing, but a maid outfit... I'll never understand her.' Sora thought, exhaling in defeat.

"Do what you like. Just don't make a mess." Sora said.

Megumi giggled in response. She then flew in the air with her wind powers.

"I'll have fun in this festival." She called out.

Sora grumbled from Megumi's teasing.

"Rambunctious girl..." Sora muttered.

Kotonoha giggled from Sora's comment. By then, the train arrived.

######

The couple were in the train. Sora and Kotonoha sat at a seat while their train was taking them home. He was still pouting.

"You don't have to pout any more, Sora-kun." Kotonoha said calmly.

Sora didn't stop but there was a small shift in his expression.

"Just don't laugh about my fears anymore... I just don't like the idea of zombies in my sight…" Sora said.

Kotonoha held his left hand closely. This got him to blush faintly.

"It's okay though... I'll admit this. I'm afraid of losing you. I can't imagine not being in your presence since you gave me hope and love." Kotonoha said with a smile.

Sora showed a surprise look and looked at Kotonoha. She was leaning on his left shoulder. This made him look at her face, mesmerized and lost in thought. It was though Kotonoha was being radiant to him.

"Sora-kun? Why are you looking at me?" Kotonoha asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought, Kotonoha-chan." Sora said with a blush.

This made Kotonoha smile. She held him closer, pressing her body in him.

"Its okay, Sora-kun. I know you were staring at my face but you were also concerned for me. I'm happy for that." Kotonoha said.

Sora's face had a content expression. He was creating a small heat wave that was warm but not noticeable. Kotonoha felt the temperature change and held close to him.

"You're getting warm again, Sora-kun." Kotonoha giggled.

Sora realized he was creating heat, evident by the window which fogged up. He controlled his powers to stop producing heat, but was still like a tomato.

"Calm down, Sora-kun... You fluster a lot, but that's what makes you cute." Kotonoha said with an angelic smile.

This served to make the jinrou blush but he kept his powers in check. By then, the train arrived at Haramihama.

######

The couple was walking back to their respective homes. Steam was visibly being exuded from Sora.

"Hehehe... You're burning again, Sora-kun." Kotonoha giggled.

He was still flustered at the moment, making him lose brief control of his pyrokinesis.

'How am I supposed to control my power after the compliment you gave me?' Sora thought.

The walk was rather slow. This provided some time for Kotonoha to talk with Sora as they were heading home.

"Ne Sora-kun..." Kotonoha said.

"W-what is it, Kotonoha-chan?" Sora stuttered.

"I was wondering if you're free this Saturday. Kokoro wanted you to come over." Kotonoha said.

"Oh, I-I don't have anything to do this Saturday." Sora responded meekly.

"O-okay. I'll let my parents know that you're coming over." Kotonoha said with a smile.

Sora was entranced by Kotonoha's smile. He showed a gentle smile in response. The couple continued to walk till Kotonoha's home was in sight.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Kotonoha said.

She then walked into her home as Sora walked to his house. While walking in his own, he saw Megumi floating towards him.

"You're quite a love bird, Tachibana." She teased.

"Give it a rest, Shimizu... At least I can act normal here than embracing my supernatural part." Sora rebuked.

Megumi made a fake pout to fool Sora into apologizing.

"Nice try, but that old trick won't work with me." He said.

"I wonder if Katsura-san often acted like that to make you resistant from my pouting acts." Megumi asked.

"Kotonoha-chan is what I allow..." Sora said before pausing.

"Oh? So 'Kotonoha-chan' makes you can make you feel soft like that." Megumi said.

"Head home, Shimizu..." Sora muttered.

Megumi made a soft huff before flying away. This made Sora exhale with a frowning scoff.

'She's going to be embarrassing me one day...' Sora thought with disdain.

That's all from here. Sorry if this was short. Chapter is meant for characters to relax. More to come.


End file.
